Total Drama Return
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: This is the other spin-off of A Virtual Mess. The contest for the game has finally arrived. Will Diamond be able to truly tame her personalities or will they overcome her? Who will win the million? MikexOC Aleheather Coderra Ozzy and many other couples!
1. Journey to save the princess

**Me: Here's one of the new stories that I plan to write! It's Total Drama Return!**

**Diamond: In this story it's the plot for A Virtual Mess but it's the contest! Some things are a bit different though. Also the Patikew cast has not been introduced into the saga of Total Drama yet.**

**Mike: Like the Total Drama Plane has been rebuilt. The virtual reality will still be in it. Lots of crossover references though. Like Naruto, Soul Eater, Code Lyoko, Sword Art Online, etc. Sometimes there's the Point Of View suggestion on it. Also mostly all the contestants are competing and a new antagonist is introduced though some might already have guessed it. Diamond and I are the main protagonists in the story.**

**Diamond: Don't worry about My Multiple Struggles though, we're still going to be in it. Also a bit of this will be based off A Digital Search, most likely its ending for Diamond.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**DOESN'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR ANY OTHER REFERANCE except for Lucifer, Max (not Patikew!), Diamond and her personalities (which will include Sukai as a persona)**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Diamond's POV<strong>

A season with mostly all the contestants who competed on Total Drama, AWESOME! I looked around to see the person who won Total Drama season one Owen, hugging his friend Noah. At least they don't notice me, I just don't like to be manipulated this early before the game. Though you see, I also have Multiple Personality Disorder. Six personalities in one body.

There's the British persona Puelor, the Spanish ninja Chien, the tricky and scrappy Crystal, the shy sportswomen Trinity, the evil side of me Sora, and the strange and quiet Sukai. Sora is the one I can cooperate with so we get along.

I look to see the giant bus get to a stop. I get out of the corner of the bus as everyone gets off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"This is Total Drama Return, the season where all the contestants and a new player compete to earn 1,000,000 dollars!" Chris yells out to the cameras.

"We're bringing back the plane so we can travel around the world again but there's a new thing called virtual reality where the players can enter any game and compete there without gaining any injuries in the real world."

"The confessionals are still the same but in virtual reality, there's the original confessional from season one. The elimination is the same as in World Tour." Chris says as a bus arrives near the plane.

"Chris, it's good to be back!" Owen cheers and hugs the host as Noah and B step off the bus.

"Good to see ya again Owen, no hard feelings for not being in All-Stars right?" Chris asks as Owen nods and puts the host down.

"This is the best way to perfection." Justin says as he looks into a mirror. Kadie and Sadie squeal as they get off the bus.

"Welcome back Justin, Kadie and Sadie." Chris says and gets no response. Trent gets off with Gwen while Duncan and Courtney keep following her.

"We're sorry!" They both say but Gwen ignores them.

"Wow, welcome Gwen, Trent, Courtney, and Duncan." Chris says as Gwen walks away from the delinquent and C.I.T.

"It's good to be back Chris." Trent says to the host. Dawn, Bridgette and Geoff get off the bus.

"PARTAY!" Geoff says and high-fives Chris. Sierra, Cody, Eva, Blaineley and Lindsay come off the bus.

"Good to see ya Chris." Sierra says as she hugs Cody.

"What about you Eva, happy to be back?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, it's nice." Eva plainly says which freaks everyone out.

**Confessional**

**Cody: **"Eva, being NICE?!"

**Eva: **"Well, after taking therapy I calmed down a lot. People started to talk to me regularly and I've made some friends. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to win."

**End**

DJ, Beth, Harold, Jo, Brick, Heather and Alejandro got off the bus.

"Great to see ya man." DJ says to the host.

"Though I'm not glad to be back for another season, especially with MAL." Alejandro said as Heather rolled her eyes and they kissed. Chris gagged as they smooched.

"I thought that Mike lost his personalities?" Harold asked. Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dakota and Sam got off the bus.

"I did lose my personalities and they aren't coming back." Mike said as Alejandro glared at him.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"So I got rid of my personalities. I regret it. But now everyone thinks I'm lying and some think that I'm their enemies like Alejandro. The one persona I'm glad to get rid of is Mal though."

**Alejandro: **"Mike is playing his cards right. He's probably waiting for me to let my guard down so he can eliminate me but that's not going to work."

**End**

"IZZY'S COMING AT YA!" Izzy cheers and backflips off the bus roof. Anne Maria, Lightning, Leshawna, Scott and Tyler get off the bus after her.

"Out of the way, where's my Lindsay?" Tyler asks and hugs Lindsay.

"Hi Tristan." Lindsay says.

"IT'S TYLER!" A coconut rolls off the bus as Staci and Ezekiel get off the bus.

"My great, great, gre-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yells at her.

"How's rehab been working for you?" Chris asks as Ezekiel nods slowly.

"Where's the new contestant?" Chris asks as Chef throws out a girl with blue hair and yellow highlights, she had yellow eyes, a blue shirt, a black skirt and leggings, and black combat boots with yellow lightning bolts painted on them.

"I'm Diamond Aozora ya' know!" Diamond said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her as an awkward silence appeared.

"Well, this time the challenge is going to be cruel, it's in the virtual reality." Chris says.

"That shouldn't be possible, going into a video game is impossible." Noah says.

"Well, a buddy of Chef's made it possible. Here's the team organization." Chris said and pulled out a card.

"Alejandro, Izzy, Mike, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Diamond, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Lightning, Scott, Trent, Staci, Tyler, B, Dawn and Bridgette, you're Team A." Chris said as the people who were called grouped up.

"Cameron, DJ, Beth, Harold, Courtney, Dakota, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Zoey, Jo, Justin, Kadie, Sadie, Heather, Noah, Sam, Sierra, Owen and Mr. Coconut, you're Team B." Chris said as Owen grabbed Mr. Coconut and hugged it.

"Team A, you're the Fearsome Wolves while Team B is the Terrific Tigers." Chris says.

* * *

><p>"This is the virtual room." Chris said and pointed to a ton of helmets which were connected to a giant screen.<p>

"Just slip on the helmets and you can enter the virtual reality." Chris said as everyone slipped on a helmet and entered the game.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the terrible challenge?" Noah asks as they get off the ground. A black castle was shown and lava surrounded it except for the almost broken bridge.<p>

"This, this is Mario!" Sam shouts in excitement.

"Yep, this is the video game Mario, does anyone care to tell how the game ends?" Chris said from an intercom.

"Well Mario (and Luigi if multi-player) goes into the final castle and saves the Princess Peach from Bowser." Cody says.

"Well, both teams have to pick a princess and person to guard them. First team to save the princess from the other team wins!" Chris says.

* * *

><p>"So, who's going to be princess?" Diamond asks.<p>

"Well, we were thinking you senorita." Alejandro said as Diamond looks at them with a shocked face.

"Fine then." Diamond says.

"Who's going to be Bowser?" Cody asks.

"I say Eva should do it." Leshawna says. Eva shakes her head and Diamond sighs.

"Maybe Lightning or Tyler." Bridgette suggested as B drew out some plans.

"I think B should do it." Mike said after looking at B's plans.

"Okay then, B and Diamond, do good for the team." Alejandro says as the two nod.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"My first confessional, cool. What worries me is that Crystal or Chien might come out and make us lose the challenge."

**Alejandro: **"The new girl will be useful later on if she doesn't mess this challenge up."

**End**

"I should be princess." Courtney says.

"Who died and made you queen?" Zoey asked as Courtney growled.

"Let her be princess, I'll be the guard." Jo says as Heather rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Everyone mumbles.

* * *

><p>"Ready, set, GO!" Chris says and blows a whistle as both teams storm the castle.<p>

"This is so boring." Diamond mutters as she laid on the bars of the cage. But she gets up as she realizes that she's sitting on something. What she was sitting on was a medallion. She picked it up by the string but it was messy so she couldn't see what was carved into it.

"Guess I'll keep this for now." Diamond whispered as she put it on as a reminder of it.

* * *

><p>"Charge!" Tyler calls out only to get pushed into a wall by Jo. She had a robot suit on for more action.<p>

"You distract her and I'll flip around and free Courtney." Mike whispered to Trent who nodded in response.

"HEY JO, LOOK OVER HERE!" Trent yelled out as Mike flipped away from him and used his acrobatic skills to maneuver around the robot.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"Svetlana's moves come in handy for this part of the competition." He rubs the bandages on his head. "But that doesn't mean that I'm safe from Jo's revenge anytime soon."

**Jo: **She growls as she cracks her knuckles.

**End**

"Look out for that fire ball!" Cameron called out as Sam ducked from the robot B was controlling which he had upgraded it a bit.

"Why can't you do anything right?!" Heather yells out as Owen throws her the wrong way and she hits a wall.

* * *

><p>"More popcorn?" Chef asks which Chris takes.<p>

"Will any teams save the princess? What did Diamond find, is it important to anything? Have some of the questions be answered when we come back." Chris says.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Mike yelps out as Jo grabs his leg and starts to repeatedly smack his head on a boulder.<p>

"Look over here Jo!" Brick shouts and gains the attention of Jo which she throws Mike into a wall and goes after Brick.

"That didn't feel good." Mike said as he stood up only to fall back onto the ground.

"Get it together earthling." Dawn said as Mike tried to stand up only to fall again. Dawn shivered and ran off as Mike stood up again.

**Confessionals**

**Dawn: **"Mike's aura has once again split and the piece I'm afraid of has returned but something more evil than it is terrifying."

**End**

"Why don't we use Mr. Coconut?" Noah asks as he takes the coconut and throws it at the robot. It lands at its runner and it explodes the machine. B coughs and dusts himself off as the group goes to free Diamond.

'_Let me in control!' _Someone spoke inside Diamond's mind as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'_I don't care anymore, I'm gaining control!" _The voice came back as Diamond's eyes changed color. The color they became was violet.

"This is going to be so much fun!" 'Diamond' said as she bent the bars and stepped out. She broke off some of the bars and began to make a trap for the other team.

* * *

><p>"I can't take this anymore!" Anne Maria shouts and throws her hair spray into the exhaust pipe of the robot. It exploded and Jo coughed out smoke. Mike walked over and rubbed his head.<p>

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Alejandro asks as Anne Maria shrugs.

"Didn't want to do it before."

"Let's go get Courtney then." Blaineley said but Jo stepped in front of the team.

"You have to go through me." She threatened as Mike stepped up.

"You guys go, I got this!" Mike said as the rest of the team ran off to free Courtney.

"Ready to go pointy?" Jo growled as Mike gasped.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"The one thing that shocked me today was that I didn't remember what happened after I was going to battle Jo."

**Mal: **"We're back."

* * *

><p>"This isn't like the game!" Sam called out as Owen hit the wall after tripping on a piece of metal. The cage was destroyed when the team got there.<p>

"Want another trick?" 'Diamond' asked as her violet eyes glinted with happiness.

"Cut that out Diamond." Cameron said as 'Diamond' looked at him confused.

"Who's Diamond, I'm Crystal." Crystal said and laughed as spikes flew out of the ground.

* * *

><p>"The Fearsome Wolves win the challenge!" Chris announces as both teams go back into the real world.<p>

"Terrific Tigers, I'll see you at the peanut gallery where one of you is going home." Chris says as the Fearsome Wolves cheer and the Terrific Tigers moan.

"Tonight, if you do not receive a barf bag then you will be thrown out the drop of shame and will never come back, EVER." Chris says as everyone began to vote.

"The people I call will receive a barf bag. DJ, Beth, Courtney, Dakota, Geoff, Duncan, Zoey, Justin, Cameron, Harold, Ezekiel, Kadie, Sadie, Heather, Noah, Owen, Sam, and Sierra." Chris calls out as they receive their bags.

"The final barf bag goes too….

…

…

….

…

…Mr. Coconut." Chris says as Jo growls at her team.

"You voted me out for a coconut?!"

"Face it, the coconut was more useful than you." Duncan pointed out as everyone nodded. Chef threw the struggling Jo out the door and she plummeted with her parachute towards the ground.

* * *

><p>"What the?" Diamond asks as she pulls out the medallion.<p>

"I thought Chris said that all items that were in the virtual reality stay there." She muttered and shrugged.

"Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris called out as the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond: That was good.<strong>

**Mike: Not very fun getting smacked on a boulder then thrown at a wall.**

**Me: Sorry~ But review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	2. Explore and find the treasure!

**Me: Here's another chapter!**

**Mal: Yep, more torture.  
>Diamond hits him in the head and Mike gains control<strong>

**Diamond: Thanks for that idea **_**Madame Rodoshe!**_

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we had a great beginning in the virtual reality, Jo had taken the elimination by her team for a coconut, and man that girl wasn't happy at all. Who will get eliminated in this episode? Tune in on Total, Drama, RETURN!" Chris says.<p>

* * *

><p>We zoom into Mike's mind where he crashes into the ground.<p>

"Why am I in my mind?" Mike asks. He hears a moan and turns only to see the one persona he didn't want to see. Mal was rubbing his head in pain as he stood up.

"YOU!" Mike yells and tackles The Malevolent One to the ground.

"Stop it you idiot! I'm not the one you need to fight." Mal says and pushes Mike off of him. He stands up and dusts himself off.

"If you're not the one I need to fight then who is? And where are my other personalities? Also how are you back?" Mike growled at Mal.

"Well when you kept on banging your head on something you broke the reset button and brought everyone back, and I mean EVERYONE." Mal said in disgust which confused Mike.

"What do you mean?"

"You had two other personalities and you actually used the reset button before the others came." Mal responded.

"I had other personalities?!" Mike yelped out.

"Yeah, it was just me, Max, and Lucifer before Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba came." Mal said.

* * *

><p>"Wake up contestants, it's time for your new challenge!" Chris calls out on the intercom which Mike wakes up and falls out his chair.<p>

"Are you ok?" Diamond asks as Mike nods and stands up off the floor and gives off a nervous laugh.

"Yep, I'm fine."

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"So, I had two personalities before my other, and I still don't know what happened to my other personalities! What even made me push the button before? So many questions that have answers that I don't know!"

**Diamond**: "My personalities keep me from sleeping sometimes and this was the worst night I've ever had! They kept on complaining about something evil arising from the ashes, whatever that means." She yawns and stretches. "The funniest part was the bet thing they started up at midnight."

**End**

"This is one of the pyramids in Egypt. The giant place where we have been before and are at it again. The challenge is to find a crystal skull inside the pyramid." Chris says and blows a whistle which starts the challenge.

"Wait, we don't even know where we're going!" Diamond calls out and stops her team from entering the pyramid like the other team did. Chris chuckled and pulled out a map.

"I guess you were the only one to notice how I didn't give out some directions." Chris says as Diamond takes the map and the team enters the pyramid.

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **"I guess that girl has more use than the others.

**Eva: **"If I want to stay in the game longer I'll need some allies."

**Diamond: **"The one thing about some pyramids that I hate is the traps." Diamond nurses her black eye.

**End**

"Which way are we supposed to go?" Courtney complained as Ezekiel sniffed the air and pointed to the left side of the tunnels.

"I guess we'll follow you." Heather said as the group followed Ezekiel.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **"It's not like we have any other choice. But Zeke is more useful after he had been tamed in his mutated form, so what could happen?"

**Heather: **"I just want to get out of that place ASAP before anything could go wrong some way."

**End**

"This way." Mike says and points to the right side of the pyramid after reading the map. Diamond goes first only to have a rock slam right into her left eye.

"Well, its predictable for Chris to mess with the map." Alejandro said and threw the map into the left tunnel which activated a flamethrower. Everyone looked at the ashes of paper as it blew away.

"Well, Mike got any ideas which way to go, middle or left?" Brick asks as Mike licks the ground. He froze and soon pointed to the middle.

"I'm sure enough that's the right way to go." Mike says as he walks in only for a boulder to drop on his head. Diamond and Trent pull him up as Alejandro points left.

"That's the way to go then." Alejandro says as the group heads in that direction. We zoom in to see Mike end up in his mind again.

* * *

><p>"Mal, where's the other personalities? I couldn't use Manitoba's skills to figure out the right way." Mike asks as Mal shrugs.<p>

"Don't even know where they are. Maybe if you activate their triggers they'll return." Mal said as he stared off into the distance in anger.

"What about the others like Lucifer and Max?" Mike asks.

"I'll handle that, you probably should get in control before I do." Mal taunts as Mike regains control. Mal stares back into the same spot in frustration.

"I hope that plan will work."

* * *

><p>"Gosh! Another puzzle!" Harold complains as the team looks over the clues.<p>

"To get past this part of your quest, you'll have to beat yourself?" Cameron reads in confusion. A thing scanned Owen and a look-alike of him appeared with crimson eyes.

"I think I figured it out!" Owen called out and gained the rest of the groups' attention and they looked at the copy.

* * *

><p>"To beat this part and reach what you seek, you have to beat the mummy." Gwen read out loud as rough moaning was heard and a tomb was opened. Everyone looked in fear at the mummy as it groaned and lifted out a hand.<p>

"Time to go mummy!" Izzy yelled out as she grabbed a cane and started to smack the mummy with it. The mummy grabbed the cane and threw it away. Diamond looked around and her eyes changed into a pure white color. She grabbed a scythe as everyone shook in fear.

"Hey mummy, got a shield around ya?" 'Diamond' asks as she spun around and cut the bandages wrapped around the mummy until it was little and covered itself and ran back into its tomb.

"Get going ya' know!" 'Diamond' called out as the team went ahead.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Okay, so Sukai came out. That's good that she wanted to help the group out. The one thing that I have to hope though is that no one notices my eye color change, some of my friends told me that I change my persona when my eye colors change."

**Cody: **"Why did her eye color change?"

**End**

"Cool, a hat." Sukai says as she picks up a fedora off the ground and dusts it off a bit. Mike looks over and Sukai gives him the hat.

"Try it on, maybe it'll look cool on you ya' know." Sukai says as Mike puts it on and gasps.

"G'day Sheila, names Manitoba Smith." Manitoba said as Sukai nodded and sighed.

"Don't ya remember what happened to ya?" Sukai asks as the group looks for any other clues.

"Oh yeah, the reset button that's what." Manitoba mutters under his breath.

"I'd recommend giving Mike control so you can check on the others." Sukai said as Manitoba nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Sukai Aozora." Sukai says as Manitoba lets Mike back in control. Sukai sighs and lets Diamond back in control also.

"Are you two coming or not?!" Cody calls out as the two nod and run after the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"HA!" Duncan laughs at the Fearsome Wolves expression as Sierra holds a skull made out of jewels.<p>

"Looks like the Terrific Tigers win this challenge! Fearsome Wolves, meet me at the ceremony." Chris says as the team groans.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, Mike, Diamond, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, Lightning, Scott, Trent, Tyler, B, Dawn, and Bridgette, you're all safe from elimination." Chris says as each receive a barf bag.<p>

"The final barf bag goes too….

…..

…

…

….Lindsay." Chris says as Staci is thrown out the plane.

"So, we can both agree on one thing, HE is the one who is hiding the others right?" Mal asks Manitoba who nods.

"Will the other personalities make an appearance? What other personalities does Diamond have? Will her secret ever be revealed? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris says as the screen turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Kinda bland in my opinion. <strong>

**Mike: At least Manitoba and Mal are ok, I wonder how my other personalities are doing?**

**Diamond: Be glad you don't have to deal with a persona trying to be OCD. Being ADHD is enough. For me.**

**Me: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	3. Dodge the virtual ball!

**Me: Great job guys! Loved the drama in that episode.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Diamond: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we had a great time in Egypt. The Fearsome Wolves fought a mummy and Sukai, a persona of Diamond was shown to be great with a scythe. But the Terrific Tigers won the challenge and Staci got the boot out of the game. Today's challenge will be exciting though in the virtual reality! Tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduced.<p>

* * *

><p>"The coach seems a bit like home." Scott said as he looked around. Diamond grunted as Trent played his guitar and other noises were around her.<p>

"SHUT IT!" Diamond yelled as she tried to get some sleep and everything stopped.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"This isn't fun. My personalities kept me up ALL night." She growled and yawned. "It's like they can't have their own time to sleep. The body needs its own sleep to keep up with the mind, that's what Puelor says."

**Trent: **"I thought my music was quiet."

**End**

"Time for the beautiful virtual challenge! Meet me in the virtual room!" Chris called on the intercom as the two teams go in and get in to the virtual reality.

"What sha-game is this?" Lightning asked.

"This is virtual dodgeball. The winner of two rounds wins the challenge! Same rules apply to the ones like in season one. But this time you can change the ball into anything to hit JUST ONE PERSON or else you're disqualified." Chris explained as Chef blew a whistle.

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **"Looks like I better compete this time or else I'm gone for this one."

**Owen: **"I couldn't wait to start!"

**End**

"I will kill you if you wake me." Diamond says which makes mostly everyone nod as she enters a nice and peaceful dream.

"Who's going first then?" Blaineley asked.

"Here's the plan amigos…" Alejandro explained.

* * *

><p>"First game, START!" Chef called out as ten contestants went out on the court.<p>

"Here's one coming at ya!" Anne Maria said as she threw the ball and Courtney ducked under it but Leshawna's ball got her in the stomach. Chef blew his whistle and Courtney sat out while Justin went in.

"HAHAHA! Die coconut!" Izzy called out as she threw her ball and Owen dove in for Mr. Coconut. Owen sat out and Geoff strolled on in.

"I can't hit him." Bridgette said to Eva.

"I can!" Scott called out and threw the ball but Geoff caught it and Scott sat out. Cody went in only to get out when Heather threw her ball at him.

"Time for me to go on in." Brick announced only to get hit by a ball courtesy of Justin. The chaos zoomed on as balls hit the other players, later the only two out were Mike and Zoey, both had a ball in hand.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"I couldn't hit her, even if I might risk the chance of elimination. I can't hit my girlfriend.

**Trent: **"Dudes gonna not make it. He's going to throw the first challenge for his girl. Just like me and Gwen in TDA."

**Gwen: **"I kinda felt bad for Mike, he had a choice. Either hit Zoey or get out and lose the first round for the team."

**Geoff: **"Like me and Bridge, I would give up for her. Mike might make that choice right now."

**Zoey: **"Sorry Mike, I might have to let you go."

**End**

Mike stared at Zoey and she stared back at him. They locked eyes and Mike threw his ball but it missed. Zoey threw her ball and it hit him in the stomach. The Terrific Tigers cheered as the Fearsome Wolves groaned in frustration (except for Diamond) at their first loss in the round.

"Point for the Terrific Tigers! Second round begins in five minutes!" Chef called out as Mike and Zoey walked back to their teams.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Mike!" Zoey called and Mike walked over to her as the teams got ready for the second round.<p>

"I'm sorry Mike but I can't go through with this." Zoey said and Mike looked at her surprised.

"W-What?" Mike asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." She said and ran back to her team, leaving Mike shocked at what she said.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"How could she? We were having a great time and now she leaves me. Probably for someone better than me, who would want a person with MPD?"

**Zoey**: "I had to do it. I needed to stay strong for the team so I could win for them. I can't have other kinds of relations with someone on the other team and Mike would just slow me down. I just feel really bad for doing that though, I hope I didn't upset him too much."

**End**

Mike sighed as he went on the court with the other contestants. Chef blew the whistle which began the second round of dodgeball.

"This one's going to leave a mark." Blaineley said as she threw the ball at Harold. He jumped only to get hit by Alejandro's ball in the face. Chef blew his whistle and Harold switched out with Noah.

"I'm going to freaking die." Noah muttered as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he caught Gwen's ball and she switched out with Trent. Balls were flying everywhere and the Fearsome Wolves had three players while the Terrific Tigers had eight players. The Wolves were getting desperate so they did the one choice they had.

"Wake up girl, we need you!" Leshawna snapped which woke up Diamond. But her eyes were crimson red instead of the sunny yellow they used to be.

"What do you want?" 'Diamond' muttered as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"We need you to play or else your being eliminated tonight at the ceremony." Anne Maria said and Diamond stood up and replaced Lindsay.

"Let's have some fun!"

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Sora came out while I was sleeping. She may have been excited to hurt people and went a bit too far in the game."

**Sora: **"Please Diamond, I was the best one on the court." She laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together.

**End**

Sora grabbed the ball and threw it at Ezekiel. It twirled around him and got him in the back. Chef blew his whistle and he sat out.

"Let's go people!" Sora chanted as Mike dodged balls and gasped.

"Svetlana's time!" Svetlana cheered as she spun around and did complicated tricks as she dodged the barrage of balls from Owen. Izzy got hit with one of the balls while she got Cameron out. Svetlana threw Sora a ball and she threw it at DJ and made her mark.

"You're out!" Heather called out as she threw a ball. It went fast but Sora caught it like it was nothing, it smoked in her hands.

"Wrong answer!" Sora said as she threw the ball and got Heather in the eye. She laughed as Svetlana hit Courtney with a ball. Owen got hit with Sora's ball while Duncan stood standing alone.

"Try this out." He called as he threw his ball which bounced around crazily. Sora looked up and the ball got her in the head. Chef blew his whistle and Sora was helped out the court by Scott and Tyler. Sora looked around and saw stars.

"Take this one Mike!" Duncan called out but Svetlana got him in the head before he could throw the ball. Chef blew his whistle and the Fearsome Wolves cheered.

"Second point goes to the Fearsome Wolves, last point decides who wins! Get ready in five minutes." Chef called out.

* * *

><p>"That had to hurt." Eva said as Diamond nodded and rubbed her head.<p>

"I think that I can go another round of golf." She slurred as she tried to stand up but fell down. Her eyes changed into a cerulean blue color and she stood up without falling.

"Let's go amigos! We just got to win this last round!" Alejandro tried to point out to get everyone's spirits up.

* * *

><p>"Come on people we got to win this!" Courtney yelled at her team and Heather rolled her eyes.<p>

"I don't think we can win this." Harold said and everyone looked at him.

"They have Mike who has Svetlana's skills in him when he and his personalities merged. Diamond showed that she has really great skills in dodgeball. Izzy can be really good when she concentrates in the game. Many more skills on their team prove that we have a very slim chance winning." Harold points out.

"Then we target the good ones first." Noah says as everyone nods.

* * *

><p>"Final round, START!" Chef called out as the players went out on the court. Balls soared by and Lightning got out for the Wolves while Kadie and Sadie got out for the Tigers. 'Diamond' stepped out on the court and all the balls began to target her.<p>

"Eep!" Diamond yelped as she hid behind B and got him out.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Okay, maybe Trinity got out later on but I think she'd do great, she's a sportswoman after all, but she's really shy and easily gets scared."

**B: **He snaps his fingers and sighs in frustration.

**End**

Trinity grabbed a ball and aimed it. She threw it and got Sierra out. Leshawna threw her ball and got Sam out. Courtney got lucky and got Alejandro out. Mike stepped out and ducked under a ball thrown by Zoey. He growls and grabs a ball, he throws it and it hits Zoey in the face.

Owen and Mr. Coconut got out together by Izzy while Dawn got out from Justin. Later on they were two people out on the court. One was Lindsay while the other was Duncan.

**Confessionals**

**Tyler: **"No offense to my Linds, but were done for."

**Heather: **"They're so done for. Lindsay can't even pick up a ball even if it were in her hands."

**Eva: **"Here I'm thinking we are f**cking screwed."

**End**

Duncan threw his ball as Lindsay dropped hers. She went down to grab it and the ball bounced back to Duncan. It got him right in the face. Chef blew his whistle.

"The final point goes to the Fearsome Wolves, they win today's challenge." Chef announces and the Fearsome Wolves cheer and the Terrific Tigers groan in frustration.

"Terrific Tigers, see me at the ceremony." Chris says as the teams get out of the virtual reality.

* * *

><p>"Cameron, DJ, Beth, Harold, Courtney, Dakota, Ezekiel, Geoff, Zoey, Justin, Kadie, Sadie, Heather, Noah, Owen, Sam and Sierra, you're safe from today's elimination." Chris says.<p>

"The final barf bag goes to…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…Duncan." Chris announces as Owen cries out.

"Nooooo! Not Mr. Coconut!" Owen cries as the coconut is thrown out the plane.

* * *

><p>"Tune in next time to see if any of the contestants will break up like Mike and Zoey. Is there going to be someone who will not get angry or upset at an elimination ceremony? Follow up on the next episode of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off as the screen turns black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Nice ending.<strong>

**Mike: Why'd you break me and Zoey up?!**

**Diamond: Well, *whispers something that can't be heard***

**Mike: WHAT?! What did you say?!**

**Me: Review, PM, or vote on the poll! I right now have to deal with a upset Mike.**


	4. Climbing Mt Fuji

**Diamond: Thanks for the idea **_**Madame Rodoshe**_**! Also a big shout out to **_**That one Mudkip **_**for helping the author with a confessional piece.**

**Me: Mike still won't forgive me!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kenji: Can I come into the episode?**

**Diamond: Maybe**

**Nika: And me?**

**Me: You're pushing it**

**Mike: Enjoy the dumb story.**

**Me: DON'T YOU DO THAT TO THE STORY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we had a game of virtual dodgeball. Diamond had two of her personalities revealed, Sora and Trinity while Mike had Svetlana join in on the fun. Mr. Coconut got the boot and Owen was the only one upset at the news. Mike and Zoey also had a breakup that Mike got a bit angry at. Will Owen get over it? Will Zoke get back together? Tune in on the episode of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris says.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike sighed as he sat in a chair in first class. Trent and Cody where with him as he looked out the window in sorrow.<p>

"You need to move on Mike." Cody said as Mike sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah, that happened to me before but this may be a new beginning for you if you keep on going." Trent encouraged him.

"It's just that I can't get my mind off her, even though I hurt her in the game I want us to be together again. She's the first girl to accept me for who I was with my MPD." Mike reasoned.

"Dude, you got lots of friends and even some fans who accepted you on the show for who you are. Get over her or else the other team will use that as an advantage and make us vote you out." Cody explained.

"I guess it's worth a try." Mike said as the two boys left. On the other side of first class Diamond woke up and yawned.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Finally my personalities let me sleep, it worries me a little that I couldn't hear them but sleep is sleep."

**End**

"This sucks." Noah complained as Owen cried for Mr. Coconut.

"Can you tell me why he's crying over a coconut?" Cameron asks.

"Duh, in an episode of Total Drama Island, Owen bonded with one of the coconuts while he was kinda crazy. He loved it until it was voted off." Sierra pointed out.

"Time for the challenge! Meet me outside the plane for the next challenge!" Chris called out as the two teams go and see the mountain.

"This is Mt. Fuji. The challenge today is to scale the mountain. But beware, anyone who enters inside the mountain will never come back. Oh yeah, you have to reach the mountain with all your teammates." Chris says as the two teams gasp.

"Ready, set, go!"

**Confessional**

**Diamond: **"I actually scaled the mountain once, as Chien." She sighs. "It might look like I have to summon one of my personalities to help my team win the challenge."

**Gwen: **"Chris better be kidding with the never coming back thing if you go inside the mountain."

**Cameron: **"I'm kinda glad were climbing the mountain instead of going inside it."

**End**

The Fearsome Wolves began to climb the mountain from the left side while the Terrific Tigers got the right side.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lindsay asks Tyler.

"As sure as my name is Tyler." Tyler responds and Lindsay gasps.

"You're Tyler?!" Most of the team laughed as Tyler smacked his head against a rock.

* * *

><p>"Come on people, we got to get first class!" Courtney called out as she climbed. Most of the team groaned as she sped up.<p>

"I think this is torture." Harold muttered to Cameron who nodded.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Courtney shouted.

"NOTHING!"

* * *

><p>"I guess you're up Chien, my team got lost on the side of the mountain." Diamond muttered as her eyes changed to emerald green.<p>

"Over here amigos! This is the right way to go!" Chien called out and pointed a direction which helped the team.

**Confessionals**

**Chien: **"I think I'm mostly loyal to Diamond out of all the personalities. While Sukai, Trinity and Puelor would be loyal also I think Crystal and Sora would leave Diamond to fend for herself."

**Sora: **"You're going to die later when you come back Chien."

**Chien: **"FU-"*This scene has been removed for strong language in English and Spanish*

**End**

"Woah, look out amigo!" Chien called out as the ground caved in. Chien tackled Gwen out the way and fell in the hole with Mike. They screamed until it could be heard no more.

"What just happened?" Scott asked.

"Well, Mike and Diamond fell into a hole after Diamond saved Gwen from falling in." Eva summed up what happened.

* * *

><p>Chien landed head first on a rock and fell into water as Mike fell in the water also. Mike came up to the surface and coughed up water but Chien didn't resurface. Mike dove back down and pulled an unconscious ChienDiamond to the surface.

"You ok?" Mike asked as Diamond opened her yellow eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty sure I'm alright." Diamond said as she moved away from him.

"Let's get back to land, and then we'll figure out what to do from there." Mike said and they swam away.

* * *

><p>"Look, a tent!" Dakota shouts and the group reaches a giant tent. They enter and look around only to see a boy with red hair and a girl with green hair.<p>

"Hi, I'm Kenji/and I'm Nika!" They both said and Cameron looked around.

"What are you doing up here?" Nika asked.

"We're on Total Drama and our challenge is to climb Mt. Fuji." Courtney explained.

"Here then, take this map. We mapped out the whole mountain." Kenji said and gave Noah the map.

"Thanks!" The team calls out as they leave the tent and continue their climb up the mountain.

* * *

><p>"This is just great!" Diamond yelled out as she looked around the inside of the mountain.<p>

"We're lost, I don't know where to go!" Diamond growled out as Mike looked at her confused.

"I thought you said that you knew Mt. Fuji inside and out?" Mike questioned and Diamond froze.

"I-I did?" Diamond stuttered as Mike looked at her suspiciously and nodded.

"Yeah, you were boasting about it while we were climbing." Mike said slowly.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Right there, I knew that I was screwed and had to tell Mike the truth."

**Mike: **"I don't get Diamond's behavior right now."

**Mal: **"She's hiding something, why don't you ask her you imbosole."

**End**

"Okay Mike, I have to tell you the truth. I can't keep my secret any longer." Diamond said and Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I have Multiple Personality Disorder like you did, it's the truth, no lie or sick joke, ok. My personalities kinda took me around the world before and one of my personalities called Chien went through Mt. Fuji and boasted about it." Diamond said and stared at Mike who looked shocked.

"Wow, I never thought I would have met a person with MPD also." Mike said as Diamond looked at him.

"At least you accept me for who I am. But I have a question for you on how you dealt with you personalities, how did you sleep?" Diamond asked as they began to walk together.

"Well, you gotta ignore them." Mike said as Diamond looked at him then smiled.

"I'll probably try that." Diamond said.

"Can you keep this a secret if I keep your MPD a secret?" Mike asked as Diamond nodded and looked at him.

"Well, my personalities came back, well almost. Mal said that I broke the reset button and I began to use their triggers to bring them back. I brought back Manitoba and Svetlana with Mal's help but I just can't seem to get Vito and Chester." Mike said and Diamond nodded and tripped him. Mike hit the ground and gasped.

"Darn kids these days, tripping their elders for the heck of it." Chester complains and Mike gains control again.

"Sorry I had to do that, but now you got Chester back." Diamond said and helped Mike up.

"It's fine." Mike said and stood up. Diamond looked around and saw something strange.

"Uh, what's that?" Diamond asked and pointed to a spear.

"I don't know." Mike said and shrugged as tribe people surrounded them.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"We were screwed unless Chien and Svetlana will team up together."

**Mike: **"If Svetlana worked with one of Diamond's personalities then we would be able to escape."

**End**

Mike gasped as Svetlana took control and Diamond's eyes turned emerald green which Chien took control.

"Let's do vthis!" Svetlana called out as she jumped on some of the tribesmen's heads.

"Right with cha senorita!" Chien responded back as he took one of their spears and swung it at them. They backed away and some picked up their fallen comrades and they fled from the two.

"Svetlana vhinks ve make a good team." Svetlana said to Chien who nodded.

"I agree with you senorita, we make an excelente team!" Chien said to Svetlana as they let the originals back in control. They blinked and looked around to see no more tribe people near them. They smiled and high-fived each other.

"That was awesome! Those two make a pretty good team!" Diamond said and looked around as she picked up a spear.

"But now we still have no way to get out." Mike said as Diamond looked at him and laughed which confused him.

"I forgot one of my personalities is really smart so she could map this place out easily." Diamond said and made Mike laugh.

"I forgot about Manitoba and his tracking skills also." Mike said as Diamond put on her silver glasses and gasped.

"Hello there Mike, I'm Puelor." Puelor introduced herself to Mike and shook his hand.

"Can you get us out of here?" Mike asked and Puelor nodded while she pulled out a piece of paper and folded it up into a paper hat.

"Here's a hat to let your persona Manitoba Smith in control." Puelor said and Mike put it on and gasped.

"G'day Sheila, names Manitoba Smith." Manitoba said.

"Names Puelor, Aussie. We need to get out of Mt. Fuji. We need to combine my map making skills and your adventurous skills to get out of this place." Puelor said as Manitoba nodded.

* * *

><p>"Finally! We made it!" Anne Maria said, clearly exhausted from the journey.<p>

"Hey, nice to see most of you Fearsome Wolves." Chris said and waved his hand.

"Did we win the challenge?" Cody asked and Chris shook his head.

"You had to have your whole team, you're missing two of them." Chris pointed out as the team groans in frustration.

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Manitoba said as they soon saw the sky and they exited the mountain.<p>

"At least we got them out of there." Puelor muttered as Manitoba laughed.

"We make a good team don't we Sheila?" Manitoba asked as Puelor nodded.

"I guess we do make a pretty good team Aussie." Puelor said and smiled at him.

"I think Mike would have a nice Sheila if he looked more clearly." Manitoba muttered as Mike gained control. Diamond soon gained control and they looked around at their surroundings.

"Look up ahead, it's Mike and Diamond!" Duncan yelled to the rest of the Terrific Tigers. The two turned around to see the team climbing their way.

"This way!" Diamond said to Mike and they ran from the other team.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's the other team!" Tyler pointed out as we can see the Terrific Tigers charging to the top.<p>

"Watch out!" Chien called out as he and Svetlana reached the top with ease. They let the originals in control as the Terrific Tigers reached the top.

"The Fearsome Wolves win today's challenge, Terrific Tigers I'll see you at the ceremony again." Chris called out.

* * *

><p>"DJ, Harold, Dakota, Geoff, Ezekiel, Zoey, Justin, Cameron, Noah, Beth, Kadie, Sadie, Heather, Owen, Sam, and Sierra, you're safe from elimination tonight." Chris says.<p>

"The final barf bag goes to….

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..Duncan." Chris says as Courtney growls and stomps her foot in anger.

"Why would you vote me out?!" Courtney screamed in outrage.

"Because you were getting too bossy, gosh." Harold said as Courtney struggled and was thrown out the plane.

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome comeback!" Izzy said to Diamond.<p>

"I guess it was, we got lost and attacked by tribesman but we escaped and made it to you guys before the other team could." Diamond recalled.

"I think you had a lot of skills that you're keeping secret." Alejandro said as Diamond looked at him.

"What do you mean ya' know?"

"Like your acrobatic skills and your skill by being able to know where we should go on the mountain. That seems a bit odd." Alejandro explained as Diamond blinked.

"Well, I traveled around the world, what can I say? I learned from many people." Diamond lied as Alejandro accepted the answer.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"I can't believe I'm lying through my own teeth again. It sucks to try to keep a secret ya' know. The toughest part is that I hope to not spoil my secret to anyone else. I trust Mike with my secret but I got to be more careful with my personalities." She sighs and Mike walks in. "What are you doing here, you scared me half to death!" Diamond yelled as Mike blushes. "Oh whoops, sorry about that, heh heh. Um... nice job on the challenge, you and your personalities." Mike said and Diamond blushed and smiled. "Yeah, you too with your personalities." Diamond responded back. They both looked at each other awkwardly as a giant noise went off and scared the two. It shook the room and both of them landed in a position and Mike was on top of Diamond, leaning on a wall. Their blushes intensified as Mike closed his eyes and kissed Diamond. As they were sharing their kiss Tyler's shocked face poked into the confessional and left as both people realized what they were doing. Diamond's blush increased as she ran out the confessionals and Mike stared at the camera with a shocked face. "What just happened?" Mike asked.

**End**

"Woah, looks like Mike and Diamond shared a little smooch and Tyler was the witness in that action. Will Mike be able to apologize to Diamond for what happened? What did Manitoba mean, because I couldn't understand that. Will the Terrific Tigers win the next challenge or will the Fearsome Wolves win another challenge? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs out as the screen turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I can't believe you kissed Diamond.<strong>

**Mike: I didn't mean it!**

**Nika: I thought you were mad at the author?**

**Kenji: They made up.**

**Diamond: I can't believe Mike kissed me.**

**Mike: I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**

**Me: Review, PM, or vote on the poll. Gosh, why did you do that Mike?**

**Mike: I DID NOT MEAN IT!**

**Kenji and Nika: Review if you think Mike did it on accident.**

**Mike: PLEASE PROVE MY INNOCENCE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS DIAMOND!**


	5. The Scooby-Doo failure

**Me: Looks like some people believe your innocent Mike, only one person. Also thanks too **_**ZokeForever101 **_**for a bit of the chapter. Also thanks to **_**Madame Rodoshe **_**for the idea of the chapter.**

**Mike: Really?**

**Me: Ok S, Tyler is the most funniest on the team. I can't see Scott or Lightning do that. Mike actually got caught in the moment and maybe as what people say, Vito came back. **

**Mike: HA! You admitted that I was innocent!**

**Me: It was a yes or no question and I said maybe so you're wrong Mike.**

**Diamond: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, me and my personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we had some fun climbing Mt. Fuji. Later on the last two of Diamond's personalities were revealed, Puelor and Chien. Mike got some quality smooch time with Diamond thanks to someone who broke the door. Tune in to see if there be any more smooching in the episode of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris announces.<p>

* * *

><p>We zoom in to see Diamond and we enter her mind. Its sky is purplish grey while the ground is pink. Puelor had silver hair and her silver glasses with her silver eyes, her outfit was the same as Diamond's but the blue was replaced with silver. Trinity had pure blue hair with no highlights and the blue color on her shirt was mixed with white. Chien had green hair with his orange sash and green eyes, his shirt was a mixture of green and orange. Crystal had purple hair with her purple eyes and purple bracelets, her shirt was purple also. Sora had red hair and crimson red eyes, her shirt was red and she had a black earrings. Sukai had white hair and white eyes and her shirt was pure white.<p>

"She's coming back." Puelor whispered as Trinity hid behind Chien.

"We all knew this day was going to come amigos, we got to be prepared for this." Chien said as Sora looked at the black door that stood out in the mindscape. It had chains surrounding it and many locks on it.

"True though, we all must be ready for what is coming." Sukai pointed out as Sora snorted.

"She's not coming back, me and Wolfclaw sealed it up before it left." Sora said as Crystal blinked.

"Hush it, Diamond's waking up!" Crystal said as we zoom out to see Diamond sit up and look around to see everyone sleeping. She shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tyler looked at Diamond and then at Mike with a horrified face on him. Diamond glared at him and Mike did also while they looked away from each other. Alejandro looked at the three curiously.<p>

**Confessionals**

**Tyler: **"Why does this always happen to me? First I see Gwen and Duncan kissing and now Mike and Diamond! What next Scott and Zoey or something? Well now I got to make sure I don't spill their secret as a friend to them."

**Mike: **"That kiss was an accident! I didn't mean to kiss her, it was the mood that made me! Ugh, how am I going to apologize to her now?"

**Mal: **"I guess I'll take this problem into my own hands, I'll just act like Mike for a bit and apologize to Diamond myself." He puts his hair into Mike's style and evilly laughs.

**Diamond: **"I know Mike didn't mean it but I'm so embarrassed for what happened. Ugh, why did that happen in the first place, I knew I locked the door." She mumbles as the door bursts open. She jumps and looks at the missing hinges.

**Sora: **"Chris set the whole thing up!" She growled and looked at the camera. "Well, I'll go apologize to Mike myself since Diamond is too scared to do it." She laughs as she punches the camera and cracks it.

**Alejandro: **"This seems all too familiar. Like in World Tour. Maybe Tyler knows something I can use to my advantage."

**End**

"Come to the virtual room for the next challenge contestants!" Chris called out as the Fearsome Wolves and the Terrific Tigers reach the virtual room.

"Okay we're doing a bit of team shuffling. Cameron you're on the Wolves while Anne Maria you're on the Tigers. Heather you are also on the Wolves while Bridgette you're on the tigers." Chris said as Alejandro hugged Heather and Mike high-fived Cameron. Geoff hugged Bridgette while Anne Maria shrugged and walked over to the other team.

* * *

><p>"Ok today's challenge is a bit based off Scooby-Doo." Chris says as the two teams look at him waiting for the challenge to begin.<p>

"You got to find the ghost before all of your team is taken by it." Chris finished as a ten year old walks by with some lemonade.

"Here ya go Chris." She says as Mal gasps.

"LAGISA?! What are you doing here?" Mal asks in shock as she giggles at him.

"I'm an intern big brother." Mal jaw dropped at the comment and everyone looked at him curiously.

"Ok, crew meet my little sister Lagisa Smith." Mal points out to the cast.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: **"The one thing I needed was for the challenge to be boring but now this?!"

**Sora: **"Doesn't Mal know how to act while being Mike? Am I the only person that can see through his disguise or something?"

**Heather: **"Wow, you learn something new every day."

**Zoey: **"I never knew Mike had a little sister."

**End**

"Ok, back to the challenge, the place you got to search for and capture the ghost is in this haunted mansion." Chris says as the cast looks at the giant mansion.

"Ready, set, GO!" Chris calls out and blows an air horn as the two teams rush in.

"Boyfriend stealer!" Lagisa yelled out and Sora flinched at those words.

* * *

><p>"Okay we split up and search for clues. Me, Tyler, Heather, Mike and Diamond will go into the basement while the rest of you check upstairs, Trent you're in charge of the group." Alejandro says as the group splits up.<p>

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro and Heather: **"Okay mi admire I got a plan to learn the secret those three have." Alejandro says to Heather. "We just got to gain one of their trusts and then their secret will be as good as ours to spill later on as an advantage." Heather said as Alejandro nodded and they kissed.

**Sora: **"Diamond is not a boyfriend stealer!"

**Mal: **"I'm quite surprised that Lagisa thinks Diamond stole Mike from Zoey."

**End**

"I think we should stick together." Dakota said to the Terrific Tigers.

"Why should we?" Duncan asked.

"Because if we do we might have a better chance at catching the ghost." Noah said as he read a book.

"That is true." Harold pointed out.

"Ok then, we'll stick together and search downstairs." Duncan decided as everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Beth asked as she balanced on a beam that fell down.<p>

"Yes, just get that card and we can try to solve this mystery." Harold said back as Beth grabbed the card and ran back to the team as the beam gave away.

"Well I'm glad I wasn't on their any longer." Beth said as everyone stared at the place where the beam used to be.

"Well, open up the clue." Geoff pointed out as Owen opened it.

"It's just a picture of a kitchen knife." Duncan said as Noah looked at it with an eyebrow raised.

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **"Please, this challenge is quite easy. It's easy to predict who the ghost is. Nicely played Chris, nicely played."

**Owen: **"I wonder if the knife meant to cut something like food. Like cutting a piece of cake."

**End**

"Well, this is quite interesting." Cameron says and points to a clue on the top of the roof.

"How are we going to reach it?" Scott asked.

"Oh, oh, I know!" Izzy chirped as she jumped up and down.

"What is it?" Leshawna asked as Izzy jumped on boxes and grabbed the clue from the roof.

"Here ya go!" Izzy said and gave it to Cameron.

"Well this says to go to the roof for the encounter with the ghost." Cameron said as Trent stumbled out the maze of boxes, covered with dust.

"I found the stairs." He said and coughed up some dust.

* * *

><p>"We got to go to the roof." Noah plainly said as everyone looked at him.<p>

"Oh I get it! Yeah if we go to the roof we'll probably meet the ghost and capture it!" Harold explained as everyone nodded and charged to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I'll look in there if you owe me a favor." Alejandro said to Tyler as he pointed out the cellar. Tyler nodded and Alejandro went in. He came out with a clue while Heather walked over.<p>

"I can't find the newbie and the non-multiple guy." Heather said. Alejandro opened the clue.

"Well, we're heading to the roof with or without those two." Alejandro said as the three traveled to the roof.

* * *

><p>"Hey Malevolent One, you're acting is quite bad." Sora said as Mal looked at her in shock.<p>

"How did you know?" Mal asked and lost Mike's look.

"Warning, your eyes change color and there are bags under your eyes." Sora explained as she pointed to his eyes.

"You seem really familiar now that I look at you." Mal said and looked at Sora's eyes.

"Does Sora ring any bells?" Sora asked as Mal nodded and walked behind her.

"It's you Sora isn't it, my demoness." Mal taunted and hugged her.

**Confessionals**

**Mal: ** "I knew it! Diamond did really seem familiar."

**Sora: **"About time he recognized me."

**End**

"At least you recognize me now." Sora muttered as Mal chuckled and a giant noise went off near them.

"It's my time to shine." Crystal called out and took control.

"Oh, it's you Mr. Malevolent." She teased as Mal growled.

"And it's you." He plainly said and Crystal glared at him.

"Why don't ya let loose a bit?" She asked as Mal snorted.

"I am in more control of myself than you are." Mal replied as the noise got louder and soon they could hear growling. They turned around to see a giant dog monster growling at them. It tackled Mal down and ripped his shirt and he gasped.

"Hey, yo, get of the Vito." Vito complained and punched the monster in the face and it hissed and ran off.

**Confessionals**

**Crystal: **"Looks like Vito is back!"

**End**

"Lookie here!" Crystal said and picked up a card and read it.

"We travel to the roof!" She chirped and Vito rolled his eyes.

"Why should I follow you, toots?" He asked as he looked at his hand.

"Because I'm better than you." Crystal said and got in his face.

"No one is better than me." He growled out and soon they stopped and laughed.

"You got guts toots, what's your name?" Vito asked.

"Crystal, ya hunk." Crystal slipped up and blushed as Vito looked at her with a giant grin.

"Race ya to the top!" Crystal said to only get picked up by Vito.

"Be happy I'm giving ya a ride." Vito said as Crystal rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>The two teams reach the top of the mansion only to see the giant dog monster ready to attack them.<p>

"Look out!" Tyler called out as a brick it the dog in its face. Zoey got ready to fight the monster as Vito and Crystal arrived kissing.

**Confessionals**

**Crystal: **"Okay, he sweet talked me and I fell in love with him."

**End**

Crystal let go of Vito and pounced on the monster as did Zoey. A fight began until the monster was caught in its tail. Crystal laughed as Alejandro smirked.

"Tyler, as my favor I want you to tell everyone what secret Mike and Diamond have." Alejandro said as Tyler sighed.

"Fine, I saw Mike and Diamond kissing in the confessionals." Tyler admitted as Vito gasped and Mike took control only to see Zoey and Crystal fighting.

"What happened Cam?" Mike asked Cameron who looked at him shocked.

**Confessionals**

**Zoey: **"I can't believe that new girl goes and latches onto Mike as soon as I break up with him. She's going to get what's coming to her now!"

**Crystal: **"Now I can tell this is the bad part in Diamond's life."

**End**

Crystal and Zoey were throwing punches and kicks at each other and getting angrier every time they missed. Crystal pushed Zoey away and her eyes changed in crimson red.

"Finally!" Sora cheered only to get punched right in the face by Zoey. She stumbled around and fell off the roof and hit a boulder head first. She finally hit the ground and we zoom into her mind to see Sora crash into the mindscape.

"Oh no, she's coming back!" Puelor screamed and all the personalities freaked out as the door burst open and a hand came out of it. The face had a vicious grin as her eyes turned out to be pure black. We zoom back out to see Diamond sit up and hold her head in pain.

"I'm okay ya' know!" Diamond called to the Fearsome Wolves as they left the virtual reality.

"Okay, the Terrific Tigers finally win a challenge!" Chris called as the Tigers cheered.

"Wolves, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

><p>"Cameron, Mike, Izzy, Alejandro, Heather, Blaineley, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, Lightning, Scott, Trent, Tyler, B, and Dawn, you're safe from elimination." Chris called out.<p>

"The final barf bag goes too…..

….

...

…

…

….

….

…..

…..Diamond." Chris finished.

"Goodbye Lindsay." Tyler said sadly as Lindsay was thrown out the plane.

**Confessionals**

**? : "**Diamond was supposed to go home but then I would be gone next. So I rigged the votes to go against the dumb blond and no one was suspicious."

* * *

><p>An evil grin flashed in the moonlight as someone walked around the plane with a pocket knife in hand.<p>

"Time to say goodbye to Total Drama." It said only to get tackled and pinned down by someone.

"I may be Malevolent but this is too cruel, Dorlina." Mal said as Diamond's face was shown grinning.

"So you already know about my return?" Dorlina asked as she kicked Mal off of her and hid in the shadows.

"Yes, just like my return in All-Stars but it was more evil than yours." Mal commented as he slowly walked around to try to locate Dorlina.

"Maybe I'll have some help from my old pal, Lucifer." Dorlina taunted as she made a pile of suitcases collapse on Mal. A gasp was heard from the pile and a deep laugh was heard as the persona named Lucifer got out and looked at Dorlina with a grin.

"You're welcome, are you going to deal with the puny weakling?" Dorlina asked as Lucifer showed off his crimson eyes and laughed as his spiky hair changed into Mal's style.

"With that fool out of the way I'll get control right under Michael's nose." Lucifer said as Dorlina found the camera and showed off a grin.

"This doesn't need to be shown to anyone." She said and broke the camera's transmission.

* * *

><p>"Woah, now that was pretty evil. Who will go home in the next episode? Will Diamond ever find out what happened with her personalities and her new persona called Dorlina? What about Lucifer, will Mike find out who he is and what happened to Mal? Tune in next episode of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So Dorlina and Lucifer have been revealed. Now all I need is Max and then I'm done!<strong>

**Mike: So, what did happen to Mal?**

**Diamond: What happened to my personalities?**

**Me: Review, PM, or vote on the poll. Well those questions will soon be answered.**

**Nika: You can review to guess what happened to them, the author will give a shout out to you if its right.**


	6. The Paris, France project

**Me: We're back!**

**Diamond: Shout out to **_**ZokeForever101**_** for getting most of it right.**

**Mike: And this chapter is not a total loss**

**Diamond: It's kinda exciting actually. *Odd walks in***

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy while we take care of something.  
>Odd gulps as Mike and Diamond chase him<strong>

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we had a mystery challenge! The Terrific Tigers finally won the challenge and Lindsay got voted off. Someone rigged the votes and some evil personalities called Dorlina and Lucifer have been revealed. Tune in to see if your favorite is going home tonight on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>We zoom in to see Diamond's mind. She herself is walking around in thick fog. She shields her eyes as wind blows around.<p>

"Puelor, Trinity, Chien, Crystal, Sukai, Sora, anyone!?" She calls out only to hear weird noises playing. She heard a harp going off but it faded as a piano played. A violin played and a classical guitar sound was also heard. She soon heard a drum go off but a flute played. Soon after everything quieted down. But a ticking sound came which Diamond recognized.

"That sounds like a clock." She whispered and tried to track down the noise. She stopped to see a clock going backwards. She raised an eyebrow and soon chuckling could be heard.

"W-Who's there?" Diamond asked only for some of the fog to clear and show a lookalike of her. She had black hair and black eyes. Black replaced the blue and grey took the place of yellow.

"Names Dorlina, Diamond or should I say Daiyamondo?" Dorlina asked as Diamond gasped.

"Where are the other personalities? I don't even recognize you at all." Diamond muttered as Dorlina chuckled.

"Because I came before all of the others! I got them out of the way so I can take control and stay in control forever." Dorlina laughed as Diamond growled. A piano softly played and Diamond stopped.

"I know that tune from somewhere, but what?" She asked herself as Dorlina tried to tackle her but Diamond woke up and left her mindscape.

* * *

><p>We soon zoom into Mike's mind where we see Mal leaning against a grey wall. He opened his eyes to only recognize his own tower. Mal growled when he saw Lucifer appear right in front of him.<p>

"If it isn't the weakling Mal." Lucifer taunted and Mal tried to tackle Lucifer only to realize that he was chained to the wall.

"Lucifer you pest! Let me go and leave them alone!" Mal hissed at Lucifer only for him to laugh.

"Leave them alone, leave them alone? That is just funny for you, the second Malevolent One to say that." Lucifer laughed.

"I have my own things to do while you're stuck here. Like building up the rest of the personalities trust as you only to break it in the end. Then I'll take care of Mike and rule forever!" Lucifer said as Mal growled when Lucifer changed his look so he looked like Mal.

"See you never weakling." Lucifer departed and left Mal inside the tower.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Mike asked Diamond and she yawned.<p>

"I had trouble sleeping last night." Diamond lied.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Okay, so I had to lie to Mike. I just don't want anyone to get involved in this. But maybe they can help me with the music I heard. Though I can't remember it completely it kinda went in a fast and dark tune. Because of Dorlina *yawn* I stayed up most of the night so she couldn't take over." She sighed and looked at the camera. "Okay ya' know, if you can hear this my friends, I need a bit of advice on how to act on this."

**End**

"Okay contestants, we're at our next stop, Paris, France!" Chris called out as everyone got out of the plane.

"Today's challenge is to go through Paris to find your colored jewel. Its hidden somewhere in the city. Also the color for the Tigers is red while the Wolves have blue. Ready, set, GO!" Chris called out as Chef blew a whistle which started the challenge.

* * *

><p>The Terrific Tigers were right now going through the streets. People fainted when they saw some of the cast members.<p>

"Okay, where are we going to look at first?" Justin asked.

"Well, I'd think near some place like a museum." Harold said and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Chris wouldn't think of hiding it there, that's just stupid!" Duncan called out.

"Maybe somewhere dangerous, that's always like Chris." Noah said.

"Well, let's get looking!" Geoff called out.

**Confessionals**

**Duncan: **"I don't know why I work with some of these losers. I just want to win the million and that means to win the challenge and get on mostly everyone's nice side. Kinda like what Owen does."

**Beth: **"Sometimes I wish our team would just get along. That drives me crazy how we get at each other's throats!"

**End**

The Fearsome Wolves were near the Eifel tower.

"Well, this may be the most boring challenge we ever had." Gwen complained as she looked around.

"Could be worse, like we have to find some rabid animal." Leshawna pointed out.

"That's true Gothy." Heather said.

"This is fun!" Tyler called out as he leaned on the bars of the tower.

"I'd recommend you not to do that!" Dawn shouted out only for Tyler to fall and hit the ground hard.

"Woah!" Mike said as he lifted up a red jewel that he found nearby.

"You found the other teams jewel. Hide it and let's keep looking." Cameron said as Mike buried the gem. Diamond looked around from the top of the tower as soon she heard a piano play, the same song she heard in her mind. She turned around and looked at the crowd and saw someone with a radio.

"Hey mister, do you know that piece?" Diamond asked as the man nodded.

"Yeah, it's called Vengeance." The man replied.

"Thanks!" She chirped and left.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Looks like one of my personalities are playing piano. Maybe Dorlina did something to their voices so they can't talk. I bet that Dorlina gave them music to play!" She said excitedly. "But which of my personas plays piano?"

**End**

So far no team was close to finding their gem. The Fearsome Wolves were right now in a museum and Diamond walked past and crashed into someone.

"Sorry ya' know." She apologized.

"It's fine Diamond." A familiar figure said to her and she gasped.

"Odd?! What are you doing here?!" Diamond yelled at him and he looked at her with a grin.

"I got pulled into going to the museum with some friends of mine." Odd replied back and pulled a blue jewel out of his pocket.

"I found this on the ground at the entrance of the museum, I think your team will need this more than me." Odd said as Diamond grabbed it.

"Thanks Odd! Now my team will win the challenge for sure!" Diamond chirped as Odd stared at her.

"Do you know about Dorlina?" He asked as she nodded.

"Well, didn't you tell me that one of your personas played piano to you at night when you were little?" Odd questioned more and Diamond's eyes widened.

"Diamond! Come on, we got to go search for the jewel!" Mike called out as he ran towards her.

"Well, my friend found the jewel and gave it to me. So we can head back to the plane and get going!" Diamond said as Mike smiled and nodded. Odd pulled Diamond away from Mike for a second.

"Why don't you ask him and his friends for help with your personalities?" Odd whispered to her.

"I don't want them to get hurt by me." Diamond whispered back.

"You can't do everything on your own all the time." Odd hissed as Diamond's eyes widened.

"I guess you're right, but I just don't want to hurt anyone because of someone else inside of me." Diamond whispered to him.

"Well, you got to or else it'll be All-Stars over again for you this time and not Mike." Odd said as Diamond nodded.

"So, are you coming Diamond or not?" Mike asked as he walked over to the two. Odd motioned for Diamond and she nodded.

"Well, I kinda lied to you earlier with what was wrong with me. I have someone who came back and is trying to ruin my life." Diamond said to Mike and he looked at her in shock.

"Just like Mal." Mike mumbled to himself.

"Well, you'll have to tell Cameron about your personalities so he could help you out. We'll all try to help you as best as we can." Mike said to her and she nodded.

"Well, see ya Odd, we got to go back to the team." Diamond said as Odd looked at her.

"Can I come so I can get out of this place, my friends are probably trying to find me so they can go shopping." Odd pleaded as Diamond sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the Fearsome Wolves came back to the plane only to gasp as the Terrific Tigers were there and had their jewel.<p>

"Well, the Terrific Tigers win the challenge. Fearsome Wolves, I'll see you at the ceremony." Chris says as Odd turns around to see a little girl with some paper and a pen.

"Can I get your autograph mister?" She asked as Mike looked and gasped as Odd signed without looking at the paper.

"DON'T DO IT!" Mike yelled out as Chris stated to laugh at Odd's shocked expression.

"Thanks Lagisa, now Wolves as a consolation prize for at least having your jewel, you have a new member on your team." Chris says as Odd looked at the Wolves then at Chris with a shocked expression.

"F**K!" Was the word heard all around Paris soon after.

* * *

><p>"Odd, Mike, Diamond, Izzy, Cameron, Heather, Alejandro, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, Scott, Trent, Tyler, B and Dawn, you're safe from elimination." Chris said.<p>

"The final barf bag goes too…

…

…

…

…Lightning." Chris says as Blaineley screams.

"Why did you vote me out?!" Blaineley snaps on her team. She was thrown out the plane by Chris soon after.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Well, we lost Blaineley but we got my friend Odd! I think he can make it far in the game if he keeps quiet and stays a bit out of the way but knowing him, he'll be the loudest one on the team." She sighs and taps her head. "I wish to know if my personalities are alright."

**Odd: **"Okay, my first confessional. The one thing I have to say is that I'm probably screwed. If you can hear this guys, I'm sorry for trying to sneak away. Root me on as I try to win for you guys! "

**Eva: **"New person on the team, another one lost. What can I say, it's fun messing with the decision of the others."

**End**

We zoom in one last time and enter Diamond's mind as she appears into it. The same song lurked around and she listened to it. She followed its melody and soon seen a black piano with someone playing it.

"Is that you, Puelor?" Diamond asked only for the music to stop.

"Play THAT song if it's you." Diamond said as the melody completely changed. Instead of the dark and gloomy song that was played before a slow and happy song was played.

"It is you Puelor, you're the only one who can play it that well!" Diamond cheered as Puelor was shown in the fog with a smile.

"The song that you just played was one from a long time ago, The End of Summer." Diamond pointed out and Puelor nodded.

"What's wrong with your voice though?" Diamond asked as Puelor pointed to the piano and did some acting where she was trying to smash the piano. Diamond broke a leg off the bottom of the piano and the piano broke apart from the collision with the ground. Puelor coughed and rubbed her throat.

"Well Diamond, Dorlina has trapped all our voices in instruments and if we don't play them then we'll disappear. If we try to smash them then we'll lose our voices forever, only you and Dorlina can break them." Puelor said as Diamond began to disappear.

"Don't worry Diamond, I'll be fine. You'll also be fine, you're just going to actual sleep." Puelor pointed out as Diamond disappeared from the mindscape while we zoom out.

* * *

><p>"Wow that was an awesome episode. Tune in next time to see if Odd will fit in, if Diamond will find another personality and if Mal will ever get free. These questions will be answered next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off as the screen turns black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: The piano pieces were called The End of Summer and Vengeance. Look them up! Don't forget I don't own the songs.<strong>

**Mike: Well, Mal is technically alright.**

**Diamond: So is Puelor.**

**Odd: I'm here to stay!**

**Me: I also don't own Code Lyoko's Odd Della Robbia **

**Nika: Don't forget to review, PM, or vote on the poll**

**Kenji: Also leave a comment to say what you think each persona plays, the author will give a shout out to you if you're right or very close to the correct answer!**

**Puelor: Here's the list of people voted off so far! This goes by first person eliminated to today.**

**Jo**

**Staci**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Courtney**

**Lindsay**

**Blaineley**


	7. The Super Smash Drama Team's Brawl

**Me: Well, Odd you got to be nice in the story, NO PRANKS!  
>Odd sighs as Mike and Diamond snicker at him<strong>

**Odd: Thanks for the challenge suggestion **_**That one Mudkip**_**!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we went to Paris! Thanks to Mike's little sister named Lagisa we got a new player named Odd. We found out that Diamond found Puelor, Mal is going to have a hard time escaping when someone else is impersonating him. Tune in to see what happens on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>"BORING!" Odd called out as he sat in coach with the rest of the Fearsome Wolves. Diamond was sleeping next to him and didn't wake up. We zoom in to see her and Puelor walking in the fog.<p>

"Are you sure that someone was playing over here Diamond?" Puelor asked as Diamond nodded. A violin played a sad tune as Diamond began to disappear. We zoom out to see Odd shaking Diamond.

"Come on, Chris said that we had to go to the virtual room." Odd said as Diamond opened her eyes and they walked to the two teams.

**Confessional**

**Diamond: **"I can hope that this challenge doesn't need me to call for my personas skills. But I have to think of who plays violin."

**Odd: **"Well, first challenge on the game. I hope it's something exciting!"

**End**

"Today's challenge is something I like to call a super smash brothers brawl! Both teams use powers given by who me and Chef think you are the most. Last person standing wins it for their team!" Chris announces to the contestants before they enter the game.

* * *

><p>"What powers do we have?" The Fearsome Wolves ask each other as Odd looks at himself. He had purple cat ears, a cat tail and a costume with his dog's Kiwi on the front.<p>

"Just like my other form." Odd muttered under his breath. Mike took a giant breath and sucks in a pan. Mike blinked and he had a chef hat on.

"Ok, you're Kirby Mike." Cody pointed out as he threw a pill.

"I'm Dr. Mario." Cody pointed to himself. Diamond rubbed her hands together but nothing came out. She growled as she twitched her four-point star tail.

"Izzy a monkey!" Izzy said as she messed with her hat and her tail twitched around like crazy.

"Ok she's Diddy Kong while you Alejandro are Ike." Diamond said as she rolled her eyes and her giant blue ears sprouted out of her head. Her eyes changed to a orange color and she smiled.

"Let's fight for sure!" She chirped.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Okay, I don't know what got over me but when I was about eight years old I had an obsession with Shinx and I made a superhero called SSG or Shape Shifter Girl. Pretty classic but I didn't know that I could have orange eyes while being her."

**Odd: **"Well, at least THAT is still a secret."

**Mike: **"Being Kirby might not be too bad."

**End**

The Terrific Tigers were right now trying to figure out their own powers but Chris ringed the bell and the matches soon began. The first match was Alejandro vs. Geoff.

The fight began quickly as the fight between Alejandro (Ike) and Geoff (Lucas) began. The sword and magic powers clashed though the battle was soon decided and Alejandro won. The next fight was Odd vs. Sierra.

"Let's fight cat-boy!" Sierra (Pichu) growled at Odd who gulped in response.

"Laser Arrow!"

"Thundershock!" Both attacks collided but Sierra's attack hurt her and the attack she sent hit Odd. Odd yelped and flew back as Sierra fainted from exhaustion. Odd won the second battle for the Wolves. Next battle was Tyler (Luigi) vs. Sam (Mario). The fight between them was awesome except in the end both lost and it was declared a tie. The next fight was Mike (Kirby) and Bridgette (Yoshi).

"Let's just be nice about this." Mike tried to be rational but it was useless as the match began. Mike gasped as his shirt was ripped off by Bridgette. Vito smiled and flung Bridgette into a tree and won the match.

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette: **"That hurt."

**Mike: **"Ok, so Vito came out during the match. Maybe Diamond will keep him from hurting any other contestant."

**End**

Right now during the challenge Diamond was sent back into her mind when her hero side took over.

"The music has been playing over there Diamond." Puelor said and pointed over to a fog covered stage. A tune came which Diamond recognized easily.

"That is the song that Sukai used to play when Sora was evil." Diamond realized as she climbed the stage. Sukai was shown playing the violin in a nice slow tune. Sukai looked at Diamond then back at the violin and Diamond walked over and broke the violin in pieces. Sukai smiled and bowed as the fog cleared up in the area and the stage disappeared.

"Well, thank you Diamond for freeing me." Sukai said as Diamond nodded. We zoom back out to see that there were the final two in the game. Harold (Snake) vs. SSG began their final battle to show which team won the challenge. Everyone cheered and watched the two as Harold sent bombs near SSG. She jumped back and sent out an electric current in the ground and Harold used his weapon to float into the air and dodged the current.

"This is going to be an awesome ending, the Smash Ball has finally appeared for the two!" Chris called out as the teams gasp. The orb floats around and Harold targets it with his gun. SSG jumped and broke the orb. She glowed and opened her now rainbow eyes. In the mindscape Sukai and Puelor disappeared and Diamond gasped as the music stopped playing and the fog became really strong.

SSG laughed as her eyes became green. She gained a spear and threw it at Harold. He barley dodged as SSG's eyes became blue and she gained a bow with a rainbow arrow. SSG's eyes turned orange and mostly all the personalities retuned to the mindscape which made Diamond sigh in relief.

"RAINBOW AIR STRIKE: COLLISION, MILLION STRIKES!" SSG called out as she shot the arrow. Harold dodged it and it broke apart. But it soon began to rain arrows around Harold and he got hit by a lot of them. SSG laughed as Diamond gained control and SSG disappeared for good.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"What got into Diamond?"

**Harold: **"It feels like a million bee strikes which were soaked in some snake poison!"

**Diamond: **"I guess after that attack SSG went away for good. Puelor and Sukai didn't see her so maybe she went away?"

**End**

"The Fearsome Wolves win the challenge! I'll see you at the ceremony Terrific Tigers, though Izzy I have a plan for you to switch with DJ today as a twist!" Chris says as Izzy claps and DJ sighs in relief.

**Confessional**

**DJ: **"I'm kinda glad I'm safe from elimination tonight."

**Izzy: **"YAY! IZZY FINALLY BE WITH OWEN!"

**End**

"Izzy, Anne Maria, Beth, Harold, Duncan, Dakota, Zoey, Justin, Kadie, Sadie, Bridgette, Noah, Owen, Sam and Sierra, you're safe from elimination tonight." Chris says as Geoff and Ezekiel look at each other.

"The final barf bag goes too…

…

…

…

…

….Geoff." Chris announces as Ezekiel sighs and is thrown out the plane.

* * *

><p>"Finally, so this is what it feels like being in first class." Odd sighs in relief as he lays in a chair.<p>

"Odd, come here for a second." Diamond calls her friend over where her, Mike, and Cameron are.

"What's this about?" Odd asked.

"We're making an alliance so we can get rid of Heather or Alejandro." Mike said as Cameron nodded.

"They might be plotting to get rid of us by sabotaging us in the next challenge so we plan to get rid of one of them." Cameron said as Diamond nodded.

"So, we're all in this together right?" Diamond asked as the other three nodded. Odd walked back to his seat as Diamond sighed.

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Diamond asked Mike who nodded as Cameron looked at them confused.

"Well Cameron, I have my personalities back." Mike said as Cameron smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that their back." Cameron said happily.

"And, I have Multiple Personality too, right now I got to free my personalities from my new evil persona named Dorlina. I already freed my smart British persona named Puelor and my quiet one named Sukai." Diamond whispered to Cameron.

"I'm going to guess that you're going to ask for my help, I'll agree to help you." Cameron said as Diamond smiled, but no one noticed her black eyes.

**Confessionals**

**Dorlina: **"I got to get rid of the bubble boy. I don't need someone getting nosy at my business so I'll need my own alliance. What better people than the ones your enemy plans to vote off?" She laughs.

**Lucifer: **"My plan will soon start but I need to get rid of Dorlina before it gets too far and she figures out my plan. Time to help out her enemy. Like the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He laughs.

**Odd: **"Oh man, my first day here went great in my opinion. But I'm worried about Diamond, I want to help her but I don't know how."

**End**

"That seemed a bit dramatic. Tune in to see if Owen and Izzy make out next episode. But maybe we'll see if Mal gained any ideas to escape. See some of this next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was a good episode.<strong>

**Mike: I just want to help Mal but I don't actually know!  
>Diamond hits him in the head<strong>

**Sukai: Review, PM, or vote on the poll.**


	8. Karaoke or Electric Shock!

**Me: Three chapters in one day! NO SCHOOL!**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, SSG, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Well, thanks for the idea **_**Madame Rodoshe**_

**Mike: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had a Smash Bros. Battle! Diamond showed she had a superhero in her named SSG and won the challenge for her team. Sukai was also rescued and SSG left for good. Tune in on this episode of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>Diamond walked in the fog only to hear the sound of the guitar. Sukai points to a direction where a personality sat in a chair. Diamond walked over only to see Crystal playing the guitar <strong>(AN: Mostly everyone thought the guitar belonged to Sora!) **She sighed as Puelor walked over.

"There's some kind of spell casted onto this guitar. You have to sing the song in order for one of us to break it." Puelor pointed out as Diamond sighed and listened to the music. She couldn't recognize the song.

We zoom out to soon see the Fearsome Wolves relaxing in first class. Mike was with Cameron working out his plans for a great invention that he found when he woke up. B was with the two as Odd ate the snacks and Diamond woke up.

"Come out contestants to see the beauty of Hollywood, California!" Chris called out as the two teams see a studio in the place of Hollywood. They soon enter and see a giant screen with a floor flashing random colors and microphones.

"Today's challenge has been recommended by one of our interns which is Mike's little sister named Lagisa. The challenge is a karaoke where we pick random songs and you have to sing and dance to them. If you mess up then you get shocked. They're two rounds, the team with the most points wins the challenge!" Chris says as the two teams go their separate ways to pick the people who will sing.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"This is my chance to see if I can find the song that Crystal was playing!"

**Mike: **"I might do it but then again I don't want to get shocked but if no one else volunteers then I'll do it."

**Duncan: **"You'll never catch me doing this stupid challenge."

**End**

The Fearsome Wolves were right now picking the people who would sing.

"I'll do it!" Diamond chirped.

"Any other volunteers?" Alejandro asked as Mike sighed and stood up.

"I'll guess I'll be the other person." Mike said.

* * *

><p>The Terrific Tigers were right now trying to pick the two people who will sing.<p>

"I guess I'll give it a shot." Bridgette said.

"Ooh, ooh, I can do it!" Sierra shrieked.

* * *

><p>"Here's the first song for Diamond on the Fearsome Wolves team, though Lagisa hand-picked it herself." Chris said as Diamond got on stage and the music began to play.<p>

**(Okay, this is not fully translated so I'm sorry about that. Silence by Nano)**

**Diamond: **_Abandoned in a world of self-denial_

_Awakened by a whisper in your nightmare_

_Acceptance is the only thing you prayed for_

_but the answers are shattered again?_

_lost inside_

_Tell me what you're living for_

_the things that you're fighting for_

_When there is nothing left_

_just feel your heart beat_

_This is the path that you chose_

_and there is no one who can save you now_

_so trust in the one voice_

_There's nothing to lose but there's nothing to gain_

_when you're standing there waiting for fate to light the way_

_This is our destiny_

_Have faith in me_

_The endlessly long night will finally come to end_

_Silence hakidashite mo kienai_

_Shadow mushibami tsudzukeru yami_

_Yodonda hitomi koko shita namida_

_Kare hateta omoi nijinde kiete yuku_

_Tell me what you're dying for_

_the things that you've lost before_

_Kotoba ni sura dekinai shōdō_

_This is the past I let go_

_Hibiwareta toki wo tsunaide yuku_

_It's your chance to relive again?_

_Tashikana kotae nante kono sekai ni wa_

_Nai hazu to shitte mo sagashi tsudzukeru_

_This is our destiny?_

_Have faith in me_

_Hateshinai kono yoru wa owari wo tsugeru_

_Time can always lead your heart astray_

_but know it's not a sin_

_to change the life you thought was right_

_You can begin_

_Hontou wa tada sukui wo motomete_

_Bokura wa ima mo `koko' ni iru yo_

_Tell me what you're living for_

_the things that you're fighting for_

_When there is nothing left_

_just feel your heart beat_

_This is the path that you chose_

_and there is no one who can save you now_

_so trust in the one voice_

_There's nothing to lose but there's nothing to gain_

_when you're standing there waiting for fate to light the way_

_This is our destiny?_

_Have faith in me_

_The endlessly long night will finally come to end_

Diamond takes a breath of air as everyone looked at her in shock. Diamond mentally flinched as she heard a giant smash in her head.

'_You figured out my song Diamond! You did it!' _Crystal cheered inside her mindscape as Chef gave the song a nine.

"The next song is sang by Bridgette." Chris says as Bridgette steps on the stage.

**(Song: Cady Groves: Forget You)**

_You, You_

_Must have been a long walk,_

_How'd you make it across the other side of the tracks?_

_Then you ran into me,_

_And you made me believe in my own laugh._

_And every time that we talk,_

_It's like we're taking a walk around our own little town._

_But when we hang up the phone,_

_All I hear is alone, I hate, that sound._

_I gotta put my heart to the test,_

_Gonna wrap it in a bulletproof vest,_

_Cause in time, you'll be runnin' to me,_

_Flowers in hand, but until then,_

_I won't forget you._

_So when the stars come out at night,_

_And we're watching the same sky,_

_You can tell there's no surprise, _

_I won't forget you._

_It's like you fell from outer space,_

_And you can bet your pretty face,_

_You will never be replaced,_

_I won't forget you._

_It's just a matter of time,_

_You know what's mine is yours,_

_I've put it all on the line._

_And every day I say I love you more_

_than I did before and I don't think it's a lie._

_This is our bedtime story_

_That we're gonna tell our kids,_

_And I'll watch you fall asleep, _

_While holdin' all three, but until then,_

_I won't forget you._

_So when the stars come out at night,_

_And we're watching the same sky,_

_You can tell there's no surprise, _

_I won't forget you._

_It's like you fell from outer space,_

_And you can bet your pretty face,_

_You will never be replaced,_

_I won't forget you._

_You_

_So when the stars come out at night,_

_And we're watching the same sky,_

_You can tell there's no surprise, _

_I won't forget, forget, forget, forget, forget you._

_So when the stars come out at night,_

_And we're watching the same sky,_

_You can tell there's no surprise, _

_I won't forget, I won't forget you._

_It's like you fell from outer space,_

_And you can bet your pretty face,_

_You will never be replaced,_

_I won't forget you._

Bridgette finished and got zapped for the last pose. Chef gave the performance a seven and the Fearsome Wolves were in the lead.

**Confessionals**

**Lucifer: **"This next song for Mike is rigged by me so I can help out Diamond defeat Dorlina. Those two won't know what will happen until the end of the song."

**Diamond: **"That was awesome! I can't wait to see Mike's song!"

**End**

"The next song is a duet Mike, Diamond will be singing it with you." Chris says as both gasp and look at each other.

**(Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams)**

**Diamond**: _Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

**Mike**: _Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you're hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

**Diamond:** _Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_ **Mike:** _Shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_ **Mike:** _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Mike:** _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Mike:** _Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_ **Mike:** _Shooting stars_

I could really use a wish right now **Mike:** _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Mike:** _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Mike:** _Wish right now_

(Crystal takes over Diamond and rips off Mike's shirt which makes Vito come out)

**Vito:** _Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days_

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_

_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

_Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape_

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?_

_So can I get a wish_

_To end the politics_

_And get back to the music_

_That started this shit?_

_So here I stand and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

**Crystal:** _Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_ **Vito:** _Shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_ **Vito:** _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Vito:** _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Vito:** _Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_ **Vito:** _Shooting Stars_

_I could really use a wish right now_ **Vito**: _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Vito**: _Wish right now_

_Wish right now_ **Vito**: _Wish right now_

(Diamond and Mike regain control)

**Mike**: _I could really use a wish right now_ **Diamond**: _oh, oh-oh oh_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_Like, like, like shootin' stars_ **Diamond**: _oh, oh... oh_

_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish, a wish right now_

**Diamond**: _A wish right now_

At the end of the song Lucifer takes over Mike and kisses Diamond. Everyone gasps as they kiss and Mike takes control. Both are shocked and Diamond breaks it in shock. Chef gave the performance a six as Diamond runs off stage and Mike gets zapped.

"Ok, the next song is sung by Sierra." Chris says as Mike gets off stage in a hurry to find Diamond while Odd follows.

**(Ok… I ran out of songs, sorry. Play any song you like at this part)**

"And the Terrific Tigers win the challenge!" Chris says as most of the Wolves sigh.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Mike kissed me. Why would he do that, but I really feel weird after that."

**Mike: **"I don't even know what happened but I think one of my personalities kissed Diamond."

**Odd: **"Clear as day to whom I'm voting off."

**Lucifer: **"Just a little longer before Dorlina will be gone forever, I've done my part to help her and now Diamond must free her personalities and Dorlina will be gone for good."

**End**

"Diamond, DJ, Alejandro, Cameron, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, Lightning, Scott, Trent, Tyler, B, Dawn and Odd, you're safe from elimination tonight." Chris says as Odd glared at Mike and Alejandro sent a worried glance at Heather.

"The final barf bag goes too…

….

….

…..

…Mike." Chris says as Heather growls at her team and is thrown out the plane by Chef.

* * *

><p>We zoom into Mike's mind to see Mal break the chains around his arms. He starts to work on his legs but they're harder to break than the ones on his arms. A hooded figure walks in the room and unchains Mal who looks shocked at the figure.<p>

"M-Max?

* * *

><p>"So who's Max? Why does Odd hate Mike now? What is Lucifer's plan? Have some of these questions answered next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AWESOME YET KINDA BAD CHAPTER ATTACK!<strong>

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the poll while me, Diamond, and Odd take care of the author.**


	9. The Owl-Man of London

**Me: Okay, I have to ask a question for you fans to answer, should I make an aftermath?**

**Diamond: I think you should! Everyone voice your opinions!**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, SSG, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama. We had a dancing and karaoke challenge in Hollywood, California and Diamond with her personalities freed Crystal. Mal was shown with this mysterious figure named Max and Sierra won the challenge for the Tigers. Lucifer betrayed Dorlina and tried to help Diamond and Heather got voted off. What will happen next? Find out in today's segment of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>Diamond yawned and noticed Odd glaring at Mike who didn't notice as Odd turned away from him as he looked back.<p>

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Why is Odd so mad at Mike? Did I miss something when Crystal took over the other day?

**Mike: **"I noticed that Odd is kinda mad at me, I just don't know why."

**Odd: **"That jerk! He kissed my dream girl. The first two times I excused it as someone else fault like Chris and Vito. But he kissed her on the stage!" He growls and raises a fist at the camera. "I will win Diamond's heart, not you Mike!"

**End**

"Ok contestants, head outside to view the place of London!" Chris calls out as the contestants head outside in the dark.

"Today's challenge is to capture someone cruel, so sick. A psycho is somewhere in the city and you guys are going to find it." Chris says as everyone gasps.

"Now GO!" Chris started the challenge and the two teams ran off.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to find the killer?" Diamond asked Cameron tripped on something and fell. Odd picked up a giant rock which had a note tied to it.<p>

"Well, this says something about checking the time." Odd said as B tapped Dawn and pointed at the Big Ben.

"B says we should go to the Big Ben." Dawn tells the team and they set off to the Big Ben.

* * *

><p>"Well, where do we go?" Beth asked as Duncan read the note Owen found. Right now Owen and Izzy were making out, Bridgette and Geoff were also.<p>

"We have to check the time?" Duncan asked in confusion as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Just go to the Big Ben." Noah pointed out and the Tigers also went to the clock tower.

"Wait, look over here!" Diamond called out and pulled out another clue under the tower.

"What does it say?" Alejandro asked as Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss under the moonlight and your clue will be given to you by air?" Diamond questioned.

"Well, who's smooching?" Cody asked.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"I may have been kissed by Mike, then Vito when Crystal was out, then Mike again but I refuse to have another smooch!"

**Mike: **"I don't think I will be doing any sometime soon. I think I kissed Diamond or well, one of my personalities but everyone thinks I kissed Diamond."

**Odd: **"Now's my chance to make my move!"

**Alejandro: **"If only mi admire Heather was here."

**End**

"Well, any volunteers?" Brick asked as Odd smirked and kissed Diamond by surprise. Everyone looked shocked, even Diamond. Diamond broke the kiss and a bird landed on her shoulder. It had a note tied to and she plucked it off as it flew away. But a giant shadow was casted off by the moon and it got bigger. A giant birdlike thing came and swooped up Diamond. She screamed as she was carried away and she dropped the note. DJ freaked out as it flew away and something of Diamond's made a golden reflection.

"Well, that was unexpected." Gwen winced as Mike glared at Odd who had a giant WTF face on him at the moment. Trent picked up the note.

"Well, were taking the bus inside town." Trent said as the team walked to the bus stop and Leshawna had to drag Odd from his place.

* * *

><p>The Terrific Tigers finally got to the tower and Harold found the note and read it to the rest of the team.<p>

"So, who's it gonna be?" Justin asked only for Sam and Dakota to kiss. Geoff and Bridgette kept on making out, so did Owen and Izzy. Another bird came and Anne Maria took the note.

"Ooh, I wonder where we're going/so do I!" Kadie and Sadie squealed and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"The next note says we got to take a bus to town." Anne Maria said and tossed the note. The birdlike creature came and snatched up Zoey and everyone looked up in shock.

"Let's get going!" Noah called out and Sierra blew a piercing whistle and everyone ran to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>"Ow, my aching head." Zoey mumbled as she fell hard on the ground of some type of giant well. We soon get a good look at the creature and it was the Owl-Man, a mysterious myth from long ago.<p>

"Now's my chance!" Crystal hissed as she jumped on the Owl-Man's head and got out of the well with ease. The Owl-Man let out a screech and chased after Crystal, leaving Zoey trapped in a well.

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Wolves got off the bus and entered the town of London. Tapped to the side of the bus was another note. Scott grabbed to and gave it to Dawn as the bus left. The Owl-Man came and snatched up Lightning and Tyler. Everyone looked in horror as it flew away.<p>

"What does the stupid note say?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, we got to find a building with a roof opening." Dawn said.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Okay, I have kinda developed a crush on Diamond. But here Odd goes and kisses her." His eyes widened. "He loves Diamond also! No wonder he hates me now."

**Odd: **"I'm going to kill that person who took Diamond!"

**Cody: **"I swear that Mike and Odd are going to be fussing over Diamond. It's totally obvious that they each like Diamond."

**End**

Soon the Terrific Tigers arrived at the scene after getting the note and getting off the bus. They were right now trying to solve their clue. But soon Geoff, Justin and Sierra were taken by the Owl-Man.

"Well, the only place that doesn't have a roof is in that direction." Harold remembered and pointed to a direction.

"Well, let's go before any of us are taken." Duncan complains as the Terrific Tigers head off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Wolves were right now were in a library looking for some type of map over London so they can find the building.<p>

"I would recommend looking over there." A person said with a book covering their face to Mike.

"Thanks, who are you?" Mike asked as the person coughed.

"Well, let's just say I'm a person you know." The figure says and leaves the library and Mike gets confused. Cameron calls the group over and pulls out a map of the town.

"This place is what we're looking for and we're right here." Cameron points to them and a close by building with a black area on the top of it where the roof should be.

"It's really close, let's go!" Odd cheered as they left the library. The person with a book covering their face walks the other way of the contestants and goes into a club and throws the book away.

* * *

><p>The first team to arrive there were the Fearsome Wolves as the Terrific Tigers quickly come soon after. Both teams look at the place which has no doors.<p>

"Look over here!" Eva called out and the group sees her with a grappling hook. She swings it and throws it and it latches onto the roof. She smiles and the Fearsome Wolves begin to climb. The Terrific Tigers follow them and both teams get into the giant building and the Owl-Man breaks the rope and leaves them stranded inside the building. Mike was the last one on the rope and he was flung off and hit the ground of the outside of the building.

"I'll find another way to get in guys, don't worry!" Mike called to his team as he left.

* * *

><p>"Where's Diamond?" Odd asked Tyler who shrugged.<p>

"I don't know, Zoey said she escaped." Tyler said as Odd looks above at the night sky in fear as the bird man flew by.

* * *

><p>Mike walks by the library and notices the book the figure had near the door of a club. Mike gulped as he entered the club.<p>

"This goes out to a special someone!" Crystal calls out as she threw her drink at a wall and it broke. The crowd cheered as Crystal stumbled around and took a microphone and began to sing.

**(Okay I had to do this. E.T by Katy Perry)**

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Crystal smiled as the crowd went wild in excitement. Mike looked up there in shock as he realized the song was meant for Vito.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"I'm surprised that Crystal loves Vito so much. I'm going to feel bad for her when Vito breaks her heart just like the other girls he did to them."

**Crystal: **"Vito knows if you cheat on Crystal then you're dead."

**End**

Mike walked on stage where Crystal was stepping around, more likely sliding around like crazy while she drank some more. Mike crashed right into her and his shirt was ripped off and Vito came out.

"Woah yeah, the Vito is up on this party!" Vito called out and the crowd screamed louder. Many girls came onto Vito but Crystal fell onto him.

"Hey Crystal, I think ya had too much to drink." Vito said as Crystal gave a sideways smile.

"I think you're right." She said and fell asleep on him. Vito sighed and took her out of the club and Mike took control. He blinked and almost let her fall but he caught her. Diamond took control and held her head in pain.

"Ow, my head. It feels like earthquake came and rocked it." Diamond muttered as Mike sighed. Diamond looked and saw that Mike had his shirt off and blushed as she got off of him.

"Crystal was in control and she made you drink a lot I guess." Mike said as Diamond nodded.

"I guess I'm having a hangover." Diamond said as she looked at a giant brace on her arm. It covered most of her arm and came up to her wrist. It had white diamonds painted on it and she smiled. Yet something caught Mike's eye when he noticed a string wrapped around Diamond's neck.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Mike asked as Diamond pulled out the medallion which was now less dirty enough for it to glow in the moonlight.

"This is something I found in the first challenge when I was in the cell, it's some kind of medallion with something carved into it but it'd a bit damaged so I have to clean it a bit more to see what's carved into it." Diamond said as Mike took it and looked at it in shock.

"T-This is, this is my medallion I gave to Zoey which she lost in All-Stars." Mike said in shock as he scratched off the gunk and it showed a picture of him carved into it. Diamond looked at it in shock.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **Shows him with the medallion in hand. "I'm really surprised that I can see this again. But since Diamond found it, I'll let her keep it."

**Diamond: **"I can't believe that it was Mike's medallion the whole time."

**End**

Diamond stares at Mike in confusion as he gives the medallion back to her.

"Here you can keep it, well we got to go capture the Owl-Man and win the challenge, let's go!" Mike said as Diamond put it back on and they ran to the building where the Owl-Man ambushed them. Mike gasped and became Svetlana as Diamond's eyes turned white. Sukai and Svetlana teamed up and made the Owl-Man crash into the building which made a hole in the side so the contestants could escape.

"Looks like the Fearsome Wolves win the challenge. Let's see who the Owl-Man is." Chris says as Sukai rips the thing open and Courtney comes out of it.

"It's Courtney, arrest her!" Duncan teased as Courtney stood up and rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're giving the Terrific Tigers back their teammate, I'll see them at the ceremony." Chris says.

* * *

><p>"Tonight's elimination ceremony will be a double elimination, also Courtney has invincibility so she can't get voted off because of her lawyers for only THIS episode, got it Courtney." Chris complained as Courtney rolled her eyes and nodded.<p>

"Izzy, Anne Maria, Beth, Harold, Dakota, Justin, Kadie, Sadie, Bridgette, Noah, Owen, Sam and Sierra, you're safe from elimination." Chris says.

"The final barf bag goes too….

….

….

….

…..Duncan." Chris says as Geoff kissed Bridgette goodbye and gets thrown out the plane. Zoey is thrown out soon after.

* * *

><p>Diamond yawned and looked at the medallion that Mike gave her as Odd told her a joke. She laughed as the joke finished and we turn to see Mike, Cameron, and B working on the project again. Though it was complete as Cameron plugged it in and began to set some codes.<p>

**Confessionals**

**Cameron: **"These plans are perfect! Its' almost complete, when it's done then some of us can go into someone's mindscape."

**Diamond: **"I just can't believe Mike gave it to me. I would think he would want it back. Odd's a nice and funny guy, so is Mike but I can't choose between the two." She sighed as the lights turned off and a noisy click was heard. She yelped and tried to open the door but it was stuck. She pounded on it and screamed but nothing happened.

**End **

Outside the project Cameron was working on took all the power the plane had and it began to crash. Both teams screamed and didn't hear Diamond's as Chris ran into first class and Chef went into coach to help evacuate the contestants. The plane crashed into water and mostly all the contestants with Chris and Chef arrived at the surface.

Diamond's eyes turned orange as she broke the door and water consumed SSG. She smiled as she began to roam around the plane in peace.

* * *

><p>"Tune in next episode to see what will happen on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs out as Chef coughs water in the camera and it turns black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, Mike we need to end the chapter with something funny! Pick up that milk!<br>Mike solutes the author as he picks up the milk and laughs.**

**Mike: Hahaha, Mooooooo! *he shakes the milk carton which had a picture of a cow on it***

**Odd: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	10. The Underwater Sea Plane

**Me: BWAHAHA**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko and other references except for Lucifer, Max, SSG, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Thanks for the recommendation **_**the **__**unknown uploader**_**!**

**Odd: ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>"Ok, last time on Total Drama we went to London for another psycho challenge. The Fearsome Wolves won the challenge and Geoff and Zoey got voted off. The Terrific Tigers got Courtney back though and someone used all the power from the plane which made it crash into water." Chris says as we hear a 'Sorry!' in the background from Cameron.<p>

"What will happen on this episode, tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.

* * *

><p>"So, the producers are sending a boat for all of us to get on instead of staying in the water like sitting ducks. But Chef, take roll count to make sure we have all the contestants so far!" Chris says as Chef gains a clipboard.<p>

"Okay, we got Courtney, Anne Maria, Izzy, Beth, Harold, Duncan, Dakota, Justin, Kadie, Sadie, Bridgette, Noah, Owen, Sam and Sierra from the Terrific Tigers, so all of them are here." Chef called out.

"And we also got Mike, Cameron, DJ, Alejandro, Brick, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, Lightning, Scott, Trent, Tyler, B, Dawn and Odd. Hey Chris, we're missing Diamond!" Chef called out to Chris as the boat arrived and both teams with Chris and Chef boarded it.

"So, we'll have a new challenge since these events. Today's challenge is to find a way to bring the plane to the surface! Now GO!" Chris called as the two teams began to plan.

* * *

><p>"Living the fun life." SSG said as she walked in the water without needing a breath of oxygen. She looked around and spotted lots of places where the water hasn't reached yet.<p>

"Ooh, looks like those kids will have something to use as a breath of air when they come down here. I can't wait to see what they use against me!" SSG chirped.

**Underwater Confessionals**

**SSG: **"Okay, I'm going to be the bad guy under here for the fun of it! It's going to be so much fun!"

**End**

The Fearsome Wolves were right now on the ship looking at the plans of the plane.

"Ok, there are probably lots of places where we can take a breather. The engine needs to be restarted and the wings have to be checked to see if they're any damage. Someone would have to pilot the plane and we keep an eye out for Diamond." Cameron said as the team nodded.

* * *

><p>The Terrific Tigers came up with the same plan and started the plan.<p>

"Ok, the wings are fine, nothing's broken!" Harold called out as the team went into the plane to search for the engine room.

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Wolves were walkingswimming inside the plane for the engine room when Mike got smacked into another room which got stuck.

"Guys, HELP!" Mike yelped from the other side as Tyler and Lightning tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Run you idiots, run!" Duncan screamed as Fang the shark chased him. Scott turned pale as the shark noticed him and he ran for his life. SSG laughed as both teams look at her in confusion and shock as they notice her orange eyes.

"I rule under here you stupid heads!" She said with an insane grin which freaked out everyone present as her arm turned scaly and she gained a dragon arm.

**Underwater Confessionals**

**Cameron: **"Diamond wasn't kidding when she talked about her personalities. If I only could find my invention and travel in her head then I can see what the problem is."

**End**

Odd looked at SSG then at the others in fear.

"I'll handle her, you guys take care of the engine and the plane, just come back for me so I can drive the plane!" Odd called out and tackled Diamond as the two teams ran off to the engine room.

"So the kitty wants to play?" SSG asked as we zoom in to see Diamond freaking out and Crystal, Sukai and Puelor trying to calm her down.

"SSG has taken over and is evil?!" Diamond freaks out as Puelor nods and Crystal hits Diamond in the head.

"We don't need you freaking out. We just got to find Sora and she can handle SSG." Sukai said as Diamond heard a flute playing an ominous song. The four soon begin to follow the flue as we zoom out to see Odd unconscious from hitting a wall really hard. SSG smiled and walked off to the blocked door where Mike was in to attack him.

Mike though was right now looking for something to protect him from SSG as she walked slowly to him with a fierce grin and an insane glint in her eye. Mike found Cameron's invention and Svetlana took over and got it stuck on SSG's head. It sparked a bit and SSG fell to the ground. The other piece of the invention got stuck on Mike's head and he was sent somewhere where SSG ended.

* * *

><p>The two teams finally arrived in the engine room where Cameron, B, Noah and Harold went and tried to fix the engine of the plane. When they got done Odd shown up, completely exhausted from running and swimming.<p>

"I'm ready to pilot a plane! Mike and Diamond are right now unconscious for the moment so we can win the challenge! Race you there Terrific Tigers!" Odd teased as he ran back and started his way back to the front of the plane. The teams soon followed him.

* * *

><p>Mike opened his eyes to see his personalities looking at him, completely worried for some reason. Mike stood up only to see fog all around the mind.<p>

"Where are we?" Mike asked as Chester rolled his eyes.

"You and that **comrade** over there got us stuck in someone else's mind!" Chester complained as Mal (Lucifer) rolled his eyes.

"But I think we're in Diamond's mind mate." Manitoba pointed out as Crystal tackled Vito and they started making out. The seven heard the flute playing only to hear it become darker, like a rock yet dark piece of music.

"Isn't that the tune of This is Halloween?" Mal asked as a sickening snap was heard after his question.

"Thanks for freeing me Mally!" Sora said and hugged Mal only to step away from him in shock.

"You're not Mal!" She snapped as Lucifer growled and Mike's personalities gasped in shock.

"You have just given away my secret you little demon!" Lucifer hissed and tried to choke Sora only for Diamond to tackle him.

"Leave Sora alone you devil!" Diamond said as SSG pulled her off and threw her into Mike.

"Now don't take away the fun of the battle, I wanna watch it!" SSG pouted as Sora tackled her and they began to fight. Lucifer gained his original look and Vito started to fight him. The other personalities began to help out only for Diamond's eyes to widen as SSG gained a giant tail and slammed it into the ground.

"Wolfclaw?! We had gotten rid of you a long time ago!" Sora yelled as SSG/Wolfclaw chuckled and attacked Sora again. Puelor, Sukai and Crystal had gotten into the fight as Diamond and Mike looked at the fights in worry.

"Stop it!" Diamond called out and SSG froze from punching Sora in the face and Lucifer stopped himself from breaking Manitoba's arm while he pounded on the ground in pain.

"Just stop fighting here! I don't want any fights to start!" Diamond said as a shadow appeared behind her and pushed her onto the ground.

"Silly Daiyamondo, thinking that peace can be achieved in your mind." Dorlina said and laughed as Diamond looked at her in shock then in anger.

"I told you not to use my real name!" Diamond yelled out and tackled her to the ground. Two figures appeared behind Diamond and they were the ghosts of Trinity and Chien which Dorlina controlled. They threw Diamond off of her and she looked at Dorlina in blind fury.

"YOU HARMED ME, MY PERSONALITIES, AND MY FRIENDS! GET OUT OF HERE DORLINA!" Diamond screamed in rage as her eyes became brown instead of the sunny yellow they used to be.

"What just happened to her?!" Sora yelled and stopped punching SSG.

"Her anger got the better of her, just like I planned." Dorlina said as Mike walked over to Diamond and shook her. She turned her gaze to him and pushed him away and growled at everyone.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and a giant force field sent mostly everyone flying except Mike and his personalities which were sent to Mike's mind and Mike took control of his body.

* * *

><p>Mike opened his eyes and took off his helmet as Diamond looked at him with her brown eyes and growled at him.<p>

"Stop this Diamond, this isn't you." Mike plainly said and stood up as Diamond lifted him off the ground in anger and prepared to punch him until he grabbed her hand. She dropped him on the ground and left the room as Mike looked at her and followed.

* * *

><p>We go to see Odd happily playing with buttons in the room as both teams enter in and see the plane rising out of the water. Courtney pushed Odd out of the way and Chris clapped.<p>

"Looks like the Terrific Tigers win the challenge, tonight since of all the damage there will be a triple elimination for something special planned." Chris says as the Wolves sigh.

* * *

><p>"Mike, Diamond, DJ, Cameron, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, Scott, Trent, B, Dawn and Odd, you're safe from elimination tonight." Chris says.<p>

"The final barf bag goes too…

….

….

….

…..

…..Tyler." Chris says as Alejandro, Brick and Lightning were thrown in the water.

* * *

><p>Diamond glared at the moon with her brown eyes as Mike sat by her on the boat which Chris says that they're staying on until the producers can get enough money to fix the plane more.<p>

"You still angry?" Mike asked and noticed the pile of spears near her and she nodded.

"Why don't you just calm down." Mike says slowly to her but she gets ready to punch him again. He quickly does the impossible and kisses Diamond and she lowers her fist. He releases the kiss to notice her eyes were the sunny yellow again.

"Thanks, I think." Diamond said and walked off and left Mike staring at the full moon. We zoom in to see Mal (The actually one) walking with a cloaked figure named Max. Mal stares at Max as they began to walk out of the tower.

"So, I thought Lucifer killed you before Mike reset his mind." Mal said as Max shook his head.

"When he came back, I also did." Max replied as the two began to run and saw a smoke cloud where the personalities were fighting. Mal smirked as he thought how Lucifer messed up his plan. Svetlana flipped out of the cloud with a black eye. She looked at Mal then at Max in shock then whistled which stopped Vito from punching Lucifer in the face.

"You, you helped the weakling out! Betrayer!" Lucifer hissed at Max who removed his hood and showed his blue eyes and smiled.

"I don't like hatred, this one had coped with it but you will never." Max said as Lucifer was covered in black and the other personalities backed away. He laughed as he sunk into the ground.

"I'll have my revenge with the one you cherish most!" Lucifer said as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Puelor, Crystal and Sukai were right now walking in the fog and they heard the drums playing while a harp sound was heard. They smiled as Crystal jumped around.<p>

"They're alive ya' know!" Crystal said in excitement.

* * *

><p>"Next time on Total Drama we'll have some fun. Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off as the screen turns black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Once again Mike we need to end the chapter with something funny. Go slap Odd in the face.<br>Mike solutes the author and punches Odd in the face which starts a fight. Diamond and the author laugh.**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	11. Aftermath 1

**Me: Okay, the aftermath has finally arrived**

**Mike: Well, most of the people in the aftermath of A Virtual Mess are in here so read that if you get confused!**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, and any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, SSG, Wolfclaw, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm Stephanie and this is my brother Frank and we're the hosts of the Total Drama Aftermath of the season!" Stephanie says as Frank nods.<p>

"We're coming live tonight so we can ask for donation, we need the money! The planes damages are really bad and the producers don't have enough money to fix it so we're holding another tele-thon! We're raising about one billion dollars to fix the plane! If we get enough money then you, the viewers will be able to vote off FIVE people of the game tonight!" Frank says as the audience and the cast who competed gasped.

"We also have a game round where you can get back into the game if you win." Frank says as Geoff walks over to the two.

"Well, let's get this thing started! The first thing we're going to do for the money is a challenge for the tough Jo!" Geoff says as Jo rolls her eyes and crosses her arms together.

"What am I going to do for money?" She asks as Frank laughs.

"You got to act girly for the rest of the episode!" Jo growls then screams to the sky. Soon she's dressed up all in pink and tired. The people get paid about five hundred dollars for the dare.

"So, who do you want to go home caller?" Stephanie asks.

"I want Beth to get sent home!" The viewer replies as Beth is shown to be pushed into the water.

"Well, this is a question asked for Zoey." Frank said.

"What's the question Frank?" Zoey asked.

"The payer wants to know the truth behind breaking up with Mike." Stephanie said as Zoey sighs.

"Okay, it's because I was caught up in the game so much, I was going to ask him back but then Diamond waltz in and kisses him." Zoey angrily said as they gain a million dollars.

"So, who do you want voted off, you can pick up to three people." Geoff said.

"DJ, Justin, Kadie and Sadie." The viewer said.

"Don't Kadie and Sadie count as two?" Frank asked as Geoff shook his head and the four were shown to be pushed into the water.

"Well, we just need about nine hundred thousand dollars to be finished with the tele-thon." Frank said as Alejandro comes out.

"So amigos, what do you want me to do?" He asked and soon was dropped into a shark tank where he began to be attacked by sharks. The people received the rest of the money they needed and cheered.

"So, I want Scott to be voted off." The viewer said as Scott was pushed into the water.

"Now, for the game which will send you back into the game." Stephanie says as Nigel talks to Zoey and makes her blush while Kenta fixed up the game. Kyoka chomped on her pocky and waited at the end of the game with the final question intern.

"So the game for the spot back into the game is to answer the questions, if you mess up then you lose your chance, last person standing wins!" Frank said as the thirteen contestants got ready to go. Once the alarm went off they ran to the nearest intern to answer a question.

"And Mr. Coconut and Ezekiel lose!" Stephanie says as the two sit in the gallery, more likely Ezekiel throwing Mr. Coconut somewhere else. When the coconut landed he met a pineapple, Mrs. Pineapple.

"Now, Lightning and Jo are out!" Frank says as Jo screams.

"Lindsay and Staci are out now!" Geoff says on accident and gets himself out.

"Alejandro and Heather are out for cheating!" Frank catches on from a nearby intern and the two curse.

"Ooh, Brick is out now!" Stephanie says as Blaineley and Zoey run over to the final intern.

"Okay you two, who was voted off in season four of Grand Chef Auto?" The intern asks as Blaineley rolls her eyes.

"Wasn't it the bubble boy?" Blaineley asked and got it wrong.

"If you get this last question right Zoey, then you'll be back on the show!" Stephanie says as Kyoko stomps her foot and finishes her pocky.

"Isn't it Mike?" Both Kyoka and Zoey say at the same time and Frank smirks.

"Looks like you're both on the Fearsome Wolves!" Frank says as Kyoka drops her pocky.

"WHAT?!" Kyoka yells out in outrage as Frank snickers.

"You both got it right at the same time so you're both on the show on the opposite team Zoey was on." Frank said as Kyoka growls.

"Fine then Francine, I'll play the game and win." Kyoka says as Frank's face turns red.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Well, that ends the aftermath here folks, two new contestants on the Wolves while five players are lost from the game, I'm Geoff and this was the Total Drama Aftermath, next time Chris told me that the plane will be running and a new virtual challenge will take place with a special guest!" Geoff said as Stephanie tried to calm down her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There, we need a happy ending. Odd go and tease Frank!<br>Odd solutes the author and teases Frank about his real name and steals Frank's puppet named Mal Jr. Frank started to chase him around as Mike, Diamond and the author laughed.**

**Diamond: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	12. Virtual Ninja

**Diamond: We're back! But the author wants to know, who should Svetlana be with? Manitoba or Chien?**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, Naruto Shippuden, or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, SSG, Wolfclaw, Diamond and her personalities**

**Odd: The author is really busy with our special guest so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had a challenge to raise the plane out of the water. Diamond's hero side named SSG was actually evil and revealed to be something named Wolfclaw, what is it? What did Lucifer mean by something precious to Mike's personalities? Tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Wolves were sad for the loss of many of their teammates while we zoom into Diamond's mind where we can see Diamond with most of her personalities walking and following the sound of a drum. But soon the harp sound changed into a trumpet and a song was played.<p>

"Isn't that Livin' la vida loca?" Crystal asked and soon we can see Chien and Trinity playing the song. But something was different because Chien was humming along to the tune and Sora's eyes widened.

"Ooh, Chien is in love with someone outside or inside the mind!" Sora teased as Chien stopped and blushed. Trinity snickered at her twin as Chien rolled his eyes.

"So, are you going to free us amigos so we can defeat Dorlina and Wolfclaw or was it SSG?" Chien questioned as Diamond broke the trumpet and smashed the drums.

"So, what are we waiting for let's go to the evil within!" Chien cheered and the personalities began to travel to the area which Dorlina stayed while Diamond took control of her mind. We zoom back out to see Diamond stretch and yawn.

"Okay contestants, meet me in the virtual room where we will have the next challenge!" Chris announced as the two teams went there.

"Well, Fearsome Wolves, we got two contestants to add to your team!" Chris says.

**Confessionals**

**Sora: **"Watch it be Zoey or something."

**Mike: **"I hope it's someone that I can get along with."

**End**

"Returning for another round, here's Zoey! Also we got a new contestant named Kyoka!" Chris says as there were mixed reactions.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"I wish to vote Zoey back off so I don't have to see her being angry with me."

**Cameron: **"I just want to fix Zoey and Mike's friendship, it's like they're enemies now."

**Odd: **"Yay, I'm not the totally new contestant anymore!"

**Zoey: **"I would be happy to be back on the game but with Diamond, not going to be happy at all."

**Mike: **"I hope I can get Diamond and Zoey to be friends."

**Gwen: **"No! Anything but Kyoka!"

**Kyoka: **"Looks like I'll be on Gwendolyn's team."

**End**

"Well, what's the challenge Chris?" Noah asked.

"It's something I'd like to call Virtual Ninja!" Chris says as the contestants were sent into the game. When they got there they were met with the one and only Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Today's challenge is to beat Naruto, he has no bars on his powers but he can't kill you." Chris says and laughs as a bell went off and Naruto started to fight Harold.

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Wolves were right now hiding from Naruto while trying to figure out their powers and trying to make a plan to beat the blond ninja.<p>

"This challenge is insane!" Cameron called out as he crumpled up another plan and threw it.

"Well, the ninja is coming our way!" Tyler yelled out.

"How about me and Diamond go and distract him." Mike suggested.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"My plan was to have Svetlana and Chien team up to take down Naruto. Diamond told me that she found all her personalities so I hope we can take him out."

**Diamond: **"I can deal with Naruto, he wouldn't hurt me as bad as the others because we know each other and we were orphans. I refer him as my brother in all but blood."

**End**

"Okay then, just make sure you don't die." Kyoka said as they left. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her team.

While that was happening the Terrific Tigers were losing badly to Naruto. Harold was down in one punch and Dakota became the Dakotazoid to take down Naruto but she lost quickly. Noah and Bridgette were taken out and Owen was right now fighting Naruto while Duncan tried to sneak attack him but it didn't work. Now Izzy and Naruto were fighting and she was proving to be a good fight with him.

"Woah, I don't want to get hit by one of those punches." Naruto muttered as he dodged Izzy's attacks but she was speeding up so he had to follow. Soon enough Naruto finished Izzy and Anne Maria with Courtney were left with Sam and Sierra.

"Can we forget this fight ever happened?" Courtney pleaded as Anne Maria charged in and got taken out. Soon Sam and Sierra were taken out after and Courtney was left. Naruto was about to finish Courtney off until Svetlana jumped on Naruto's head. Chien threw a spear and Naruto barley dodged it.

"Ve're here to fight vyou!" Svetlana said as Chien nodded and gained another spear and threw it at Naruto. Chien jumped on Naruto and started throwing punches at him as Svetlana jumped in and blocked the attacks for Chien.

"Here I come amigo!" Chien calls out as he puts more power into his spear and it cut Naruto's cheek. Now that made Naruto a bit angry. Now he came back with more forceful attacks and pushed Svetlana out of the fight and ripped off Mike's shirt which Vito came out. Naruto also ripped of the sash wrapped around Diamond's head and her eyes turned violet and Crystal took over.

"You ready Vito?!" Crystal called out as Vito nodded and they double attacked Naruto. Vito got Naruto in his eye and Crystal got to break his arm in the process. Naruto shot a Rasengan at Vito and made him fly off into the distance. Diamond's eyes turned white and she gained a sword. Sukai slashed her sword against Naruto's kunai.

They had a face off until Manitoba came in and wrapped his rope against Naruto's right hand and made the kunai fall out. Naruto used the rope to his advantage and slammed Manitoba into Sukai and they both crashed into some rocks. Diamond's eyes turned red and Sora took control and Mike gasped and became Mal. Mal whistled his tune and caught Naruto's attention which Sora used and jumped onto Naruto. Naruto threw Sora off his back and she flew into Mal.

Diamond's eyes became blue as Chester took control of Mike's body. Chester threw Trinity a spear from Chien and she aimed it at Naruto. He dodged it and the pattern continued until Chester ran out of arrows to give to Trinity. Naruto ran to Trinity as her eyes became silver and Chester put on a hat and Manitoba came back out. Puelor pointed straight at Naruto and Manitoba flung his rope and caught Naruto's leg which he pulled and the blond fell to the ground.

"That's how we do it, right Aussie?" Puelor asked Manitoba and he nodded. Naruto got up and Diamond's eyes became white while Mike's eyes turned blue and Max took control.

"Let's do this Sukai!" Max said as Sukai nodded and she threw a smoke bomb on the ground and it exploded. Max began to attack Naruto as the Fearsome Wolves FINALLY arrived at the scene. They observed the scene in horror as Max flew out the smoke and Mike took control. He rubbed his head as Naruto looked for Sukai.

**Confessionals**

**Cameron: **"That was just weird how Mike was able to handle Naruto very well."

**Kyoka: **"Hm, I thought he would have died but he's still alive."

**Mike: **"I swear somehow my personalities are invincible or something."

**End**

Naruto looked below as Chien uppercutted him in the chin. Naruto flew into the air and hit the ground really hard. Chien panted as Diamond finally took control to look at the scene. Naruto though didn't give up and had his clone attack Diamond. Her eyes turned orange and she gave a crazed smile.

"Time for foxy to go bye-bye!" SSG taunted as she spun around Naruto and easily dodged his attacks. Odd looked in horror as SSG was slammed into the ground. But she didn't give up and grabbed Naruto's wrist. A rainbow ball appeared in her hand and she slammed it into Naruto's chest.

"RAINBOW STRIKE: RISING SUN BALL!" SSG called out as she let Chien in control and Naruto flew off into the sky. He hit the ground and gasped for air. He got off the ground while flinching and twitching his body. Chien was about to get attacked until Svetlana came back and blocked the attack. Chien and Svetlana punched Naruto in the face together and he collapsed onto the ground.

"I surrender." Naruto muttered as the Fearsome Wolves cheered. Chien smiled and hugged Svetlana. They let the originals in control as Chris ended the virtual reality.

"Thanks for the challenge Naruto. The Fearsome Wolves win the challenge and Terrific Tigers, I'll see you at the ceremony." Chris says and pays Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Anne Maria, Izzy, Duncan, Dakota, Courtney, Bridgette, Owen, Sam and Sierra, you're safe from elimination." Chris says.<p>

"The final barf bag goes too…

….

…

…

…

…

….Harold." Chris says as Noah is thrown out the plane.

* * *

><p>"Soon, my revenge will be fulfilled." Lucifer says and laughs as we zoom out to see the Fearsome Wolves sleeping in first class.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, what is Lucifer planning? How will Diamond defeat Dorlina and SSG? What Kyoka's issues with the cast? Have some of these questions answered next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off as the screen turns black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay Diamond, end the chapter with something funny!<br>Diamond solutes the author and trips Odd who had some soup in his hands which spilt on Mike.**

**Me: Review, PM, or vote on the poll while I deal with an upset Mike.**


	13. After the bell rings a race begins!

**Me: Well, another one is in for Total Drama Return.  
>Odd: Also, the author has made another story called Total Drama: The Movie!<strong>

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, SSG, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had a special guest named Naruto fight the contestants and Diamond and Mike won against Naruto which made the Fearsome Wolves win the challenge. Tune in on this episode of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>We zoom inside Diamond's mind to see her walking with her personalities and arriving at a castle. We zoom back out to see her waking up.<p>

"Well contestants, come to the virtual room for a pop quiz!" Chris says as the contestants go to the room and Chris has a piece of paper in hand.

**Confessionals**

**Cody: "**Is he being serious about the pop quiz?"

**End**

"Well since the Fearsome Wolves have a bit more players we're breaking some off to give to the Terrific Tigers." Chris says.

"Kyoka and Cody, pack your bags because you're the new members of the Terrific Tigers!" Chris says as Sierra squeals and hugs Cody.

**Confessionals**

**Sierra: **"YAY! My Cody-bear is on my team!"

**Cody: **"I guess it's nice to be with Sierra again, I just don't want her to be totally obsessing with me though."

**End**

"Today's first part of the challenge is a school type. Gym and Math are the two I'm going to start on, then social studies with language arts and as a finish science!" Chris says as the cast look around the school.

"The team with the most credits for winning a subject wins the challenge!" Chris says as the cast end up in the gym room. They had to beat the baseball back to the other side of the room.

Odd went first and strikes the ball easily. Dawn and B easily did it and it went to Tyler. He slipped up the first two tries but soon got it. The rest of the team went on but the Terrific Tigers won the first credit.

The next subject was Math. Puelor came out and easily finished the test for Diamond. Cameron soon finished and B finished after. The Fearsome Wolves easily won the credit and the next subject was social studies. The Fearsome Wolves won the challenge though in the end the Terrific Tigers won the first part of the challenge.

* * *

><p>"Heh, looks like the Terrific Tigers win the first part of the challenge, the next part of it is going to be hilarious! Since you all worn yourselves out in the school challenge, now you got to go through the Amazon and bring back all your team with you to the end." Chris says and laughs at the shocked faces of the contestants.<p>

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: **"D*mn, he's good."

**Diamond: **"Well, that was expected. That's why only Puelor helped in the school challenge."

**End**

Soon enough the contestants were on the trail in the Amazon. Chien was flipping around like crazy and the Fearsome Wolves were getting annoyed by it. Mike had Manitoba come out and lead the Wolves but Chien and him began to argue which way to go.

"I'm telling you amigo, we go this way!" Chien yelled as Manitoba rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you that we go this way mate!" Manitoba said back only for Chien to stomp his way to the other direction while Manitoba took the Wolves the other way.

* * *

><p>Now the Terrific Tigers were at the crossway and they began to argue which way to go.<p>

"Izzy thinks we go that way!" Izzy said and pointed to Chien's way.

"But I saw the Wolves go that way." Cody said and pointed to Manitoba's way.

"Rock, paper, scissors match!" Sam pointed out and Izzy with Cody began a match. Cody won so they went Manitoba's way.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Mike: **"Okay, Manitoba may have never been wrong with his directions but this time he got it wrong.

**End**

As most of the Fearsome Wolves were walking and Manitoba lead them they were ambushed by the natives there. Same thing happened with the Terrific Tigers, both of the teams were tied to a tree and Manitoba was a bit upset.

"I was wrong, I could I be wrong with my sense of direction." Manitoba asked himself and most of the Fearsome Wolves looked at him in worry.

"Calm down Manitoba, you can try and escape then help us." Gwen explained but Manitoba shook his head and gasped. Mike gained control and looked at the contestants in shock.

"Manitoba right now is having a meltdown. Don't worry, the rest of my personalities are trying to calm him down." Mike said.

* * *

><p>Chien walked up to the plane in happiness. He was right about the directions and made it to the plane with ease.<p>

"Hey amigo, where's the others?" Chien asked Chris who looked at him in boredom.

"The rest of your team with the Terrific Tigers got caught by the natives. If I was you, I'd just stay here and watch the show unfold." Chris said and pointed at a camera which showed both teams caught by the natives.

"No, I'm a loyal persona. I have to go save Diamond's amigos!" Chien called out and ran off.

* * *

><p>"What's that sound?!" Owen asked as a spear flew by and almost hit a native. Chien flipped in with a pack full of spears. He looked at the contestants and pulled out two spears.<p>

"Here I come!" Chien called out as Odd looked at him.

"Oh, as Diamond's friend would say it, BONZAI!" Chien said and started to throw spears at the natives.

**Confessionals**

**Odd: **"I wanted Chien to say that. I wondered what it would have sounded like and it was COOL!"

**Diamond: **"I think Chien went a bit too crazy on the natives." She smiles to show a silver tooth in her mouth.

**End**

Chien was bouncing around like crazy and throwing spears at the natives. One got close to him and punched him in the jaw. Chien flipped back and a tooth fell out of his mouth. The natives surrounded him and both of the teams got worried. The natives stopped swarming him and he had a silver tooth to replace the gap.

"Thank you amigos!" Chien said and bowed. Diamond's eyes turned white and she walked over to the leader of the natives. The leader snapped his fingers and the teams were freed. Sukai ran over to the Fearsome Wolves and both teams took off to the plane.

* * *

><p>Both teams were racing to the finish line at the plane. They were head to head as Svetlana tried to flip to the finish line. Diamond's eyes turned black and she smiled as she made Svetlana hit the ground. The Terrific Tigers won the challenge at that moment.<p>

"The Terrific Tigers win the challenge! Fearsome Wolves, I'll see you at the ceremony." Chris says.

* * *

><p>"Mike, Diamond, Zoey, Cameron, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Tyler, B and Odd, you're safe from elimination." Chris says.<p>

"The final barf bag goes too….

….

…..

…..

…Eva." Chris says as Dawn is thrown out of the plane.

* * *

><p>"What happened to my tooth?" Diamond asked Cameron.<p>

"Well, Chien went to save us and made a native punch your jaw. You lost a tooth and they replaced it." Cameron explained as Diamond removed the tooth.

"I'd rather save the tooth for something else then keep it in my mouth." Diamond said and showed off her gap.

**Confessionals**

**Dorlina: **"My end will never come."

**Mike: **"That was a surprising challenge. I'm shocked that Diamond wouldn't want to use the silver tooth."

**End**

"What will Diamond do with the tooth? What did Dorlina mean with her end? Will I ever stop asking questions? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off as the screen turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, that was a fun chapter to write for Diamond and Mike. Odd's catchphrase was funny to use with Chien.<strong>

**Diamond: A special guest will appear next chapter. **

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	14. Clash of Swords

**Odd: And we're back with another chapter of Total Drama Return!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Sword Art Online, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, SSG, Wolfclaw, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we had a school day then ended it with a travel through the Amazon! Both teams got trapped by the natives and Chien, the only one who went the right way, went back to save them. Diamond lost a tooth and didn't want the silver tooth the natives gave her and the Terrific Tigers won the challenge. Dawn got the boot at the end of the episode. Who will be the next voted off? Tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>We zoom in to see Diamond dodging a fireball from Dorlina. The dark persona laughed as Chien threw a spear and she burned it. Sukai came behind Dorlina with two scythes and sliced the fire. Dorlina growled as Crystal threw an axe at her. She ducked and Sukai had to block the attack and yet Dorlina kicked Sukai into Crystal and they both hit the wall of the castle.<p>

"Your end is here Dorlina!" Sora said as Trinity threw two swords to Diamond. Diamond ran and sliced Dorlina in half. Dorlina glared at Diamond and she disappeared from her mind forever. The castle began to collapse and Puelor came with a flash. She had a giant board with her.

"Come on ya' know!" Puelor said as the rest of the personalities got on the board and they quickly got out of the castle as it blew up. Diamond left her mindscape as we zoom out to see her jump out of the coach seat in joy.

"So, I'm guessing you won Dia." Odd said as Diamond nodded and hugged him.

"Yeah I did it ya' know!" Diamond cheered as she shown off the gap in her teeth.

"Time for the new challenge with another special guest! Meet me in the virtual room for the new challenge!" Chris announced.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"I'm just so happy now that Dorlina is gone. It turns out SSG and Sukai can get along so SSG made peace with me and the rest of the personalities!" She messed with the gap in her teeth. "This is going to be something I treasure. It reminds me of a certain someone actually." She chirped and smiled.

**End**

"Today's challenge is to fight a giant monster. I have to give a warning for some people in the game we have. If you get caught by the monster the team is assigned then your team has to save you since the release button on the helmets are not working properly today. Also today is a double elimination." Chris says.

"You're fighting the monster with swords but the monsters have a lot of health so be careful. Today's special guest is the person who played on Sword Art Online, meet Kazuto Kiriguya." Chris says as Kazuto walks out and waves at the contestants.

"You guys can just call me Kirito though. I'll be showing you how to wield your swords in combat." Kirito said as Diamond smiled and Kirito looked at her in shock.

"Diamond? What's with the gap in your teeth?" Kirito asked as the contestants turn their gazes to Diamond.

"Okay, I know Kirito ya' know. By the way, the natives in Amazon knocked my tooth out." Diamond said as Kirito nodded.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"This challenge will be easy! I already know how to wield two swords but Chris will probably just program one for the contestants and me. Kirito will get two swords."

**Odd: **"Wielding swords. Ulrich, my friend showed me how to wield a katana already."

**Cody: **"Using a sword in battle, cool!"

**End**

"Now that you know how to wield a sword, both teams now have to fight a giant monster! First team to defeat their monster wins!" Chris says as Kirito leaves the game and the teams split up from each other.

* * *

><p>We zoom in to see the Fearsome Wolves walking around a dungeon. Cameron had a map and was leading the Wolves until they reached a giant door. Gwen and Trent pushed it open and blue lights flickered on. A Minotaur like beast roared with red gleaming eyes as cages rattled around it.<p>

The contestants flinched as the beast stomped over to them, swinging its own sword. Trent blocked it with B and its tail swung around and hit the contestants. They flew around different places of the room as their swords scattered from them.

"We're screwed." Gwen said as she couldn't find her sword.

* * *

><p>The Terrific Tigers walked into a hall which had some kind of beast sitting on a throne. It roared and sprang at them with a sword. Duncan with the help of Owen deflected the attack as Bridgette ran and stabbed the beast. It roared as three green bars appeared next to it and a bit of the first bar was red.<p>

"IZZY STRIKE!" Izzy called out and rapidly hit the beast with her sword and one of the bars fully turned red.

* * *

><p>"I got this one!" Diamond yelled out as she grabbed two swords off the ground and fought the beast. The rest of the Fearsome Wolves either tried to find their swords or ran out of the room. Diamond swung one sword and hit the beast.<p>

One of its five bars went down as Diamond's eyes turned crimson with a slit pupil in both. She rapidly hit the beast as it either blocked the moves or dodged them. Diamond soon got it down to two bars of health and it roared at the rest of the Fearsome Wolves. It threw its giant sword in the air and blocked Diamond's attack. It flung her right into a cage and her swords flew across the rooms.

"Go and kill it!" Diamond yelled as she gained her yellow eyes. Zoey grabbed one sword while Mike grabbed the other. Zoey quickly attacked and Mike came in full swing after Zoey. The beast reclaimed its sword and fought the two as Odd and Cameron had hit the beast when it wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>Soon the Terrific Tigers got the beasts health down to one and the beast switched swords. Harold had jumped from above and hit the beast directly in the head. The bar had only a tiny bit after the last shot but started to move crazy around the team.<p>

"Now you're done!" Mike yells out as he and Zoey deliver the last cut and the beast breaks into pieces. Diamond smiled as Odd let her out of the cage and she messes with the swords.

"And the Fearsome Wolves win the challenge! They receive a reward which is a nice and relaxing time in first class with a spa treatment. But I'll see the Terrific Tigers at the ceremony." Chris says as the contestants leave the world.

* * *

><p>"Izzy, Harold, Duncan, Dakota, Courtney, Bridgette, Owen, Sierra and Cody, you're safe from elimination." Chris says.<p>

"The last barf bag goes too…

….

….

….

….Kyoka." Chris says as Sam kisses Dakota and jumps out the plane. Anne Maria is soon thrown out the plane.

* * *

><p>"Where'd you learn how to wield a sword like that Diamond?" Trent asked as Diamond smiled.<p>

"From the game Kirito was in before ya' know! I learned how to wield one sword but I may have obtained a skill which allowed me to wield two swords. I can't forget the feeling on how to do it though." Diamond said.

"Hey Diamond, can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Odd asked as Diamond nodded and they went near the confessionals.

"I kind of, love you Diamond Aozora." Odd confessed as Diamond looked at him in shock.

"I'll give you my answer in a bit, ok ya' know?" Diamond said and walked off.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"The challenge was awesome today! I just can't believe Odd has a crush on me. I also like him and someone else?" She sighed and looked at the camera while holding Mike's medallion. "Okay, so I like Mike. I just don't know who to choose though." She said and put the silver tooth where her gap was. The lights turned off in the confessionals and you can hear banging and scuffling. When the light turns on there's no sign of Diamond.

**End**

"Ooh, what happened to Diamond? Does this have to do with tomorrows challenge? Who will she choose, Mike or Odd? Tune in on the next episode to find out. But this is Chris McLean, signing out for today's episode of Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs out as the screen turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: The author is busy right now so I and Odd will be here for next chapter since Diamond disappeared.<strong>

**Odd: I wonder if Diamond will choose me?  
>Mike glared at him<strong>

**Mike: She already picked me!  
>The two begin to fight as Kirito walks in with coffee.<strong>

**Kirito: They forgot me.  
>He spills coffee on the both of them and they scream.<strong>

**Kirito: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**


	15. India's Princess

**Me: I'm back with another chapter! I barely got any reviews last chapter though.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Odd: Enjoy! And thanks **_**Madame Rodoshe **_**for the challenge idea!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama, we had a sword battle and Kazuto Kiriguya was our special guest to help the contestants. Diamond though defeated Dorlina and now has to choose between Odd and Mike. Anne Maria and Sam got the boot. What will happen? Tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduced.<p>

* * *

><p>It was early dawn as an alarm went off. Everyone woke up and screamed while some others fell out of their seats.<p>

"Okay contestants, like your early wakeup call? We've arrived at our next area for a challenge, it's in India! Come outside to see the nice sun and maybe gain some rays while you're at it." Chris says as the two teams walk out.

"Well today's challenge is split up into three parts. The first part is to perfectly play a flute to summon a cobra. But the cobras are poisonous so be careful when you play." Chris says as the teams go their separate ways to do the challenge.

* * *

><p>The Fearsome Wolves were right now ready to play but they had a flaw when they were going to enact the plan.<p>

"Diamond? Diamond!?" Odd shouted in worry and concern as the Wolves looked around for their teammate only to come with the conclusion that Chris took her away from the challenge.

**Confessionals**

**Odd: **"D*mn Chris. I bet that he made the interns of Chef nab her last night or something. I hope she's ok."

**End**

"Okay, who's playing the flute then?" Eva asked as all eyes turned to Cameron.

"Let me do it!" Tyler said and grabbed the flute. He played it only for the cobra to try to bite him. B grabbed the flute and easily played it. The snake happily wrapped itself around B and the rest of the cast clapped for him.

**Confessionals**

**B: **He looks at the camera and blows his knuckle, soon he rubbed it against his shirt and smirked.

**Trent: **"That dude has really great skills, -" He was cut off.

**Eva: **"Since I made it this far, I think I need to step it up a bit and eliminate these fools. Starting with the silent genius."

**End**

"And the Fearsome Wolves win the first challenge!" Chris says as Dakota was wheeled away from the cobra biting her.

"Now for the embarrassing second part of the challenge, the girls of each team have to pick three people to do performances in Indian clothing." Chris says as all the girls glared at him.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna: **"There's no way I'm wearing that!"

**Courtney: **"I'm going to sue that cheating, rotten, *censored***** (this scene was removed for the language and length)

**End**

Soon all the girls were performing and the decision was hard to make but the Terrific Tigers won their challenge part.

"Now for the last part of the challenge, Terrific Tigers, you'll be saving Princess Lagisa while trying to get a kiss from her." Chris says as Mike's eyes glinted with rage and anger.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Mike yelled at the host.

"Well, I'm having one team go and save one princess to get a kiss which that Princess is your little sister, Lagisa. While your team saves someone that didn't volunteer but got put into this." Chris says as a girly scream was heard.

* * *

><p>We zoom in to see Diamond looking at herself in a mirror. She had a sky blue dress with a matching flower. She had a crown made of flowers while high heels which were dark blue. Her gloves were white and her eyes were blue. She had a giant blush on her face and looked shyly at the interns who were checking her out.<p>

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"One thing that I always try to avoid. Wearing dresses, I always wear a sweater with it if I ever have to wear one. Trinity sometimes comes out when I'm embarrassed and she did." She blushed as she opened her mouth to show a blue tooth where the silver one should be. "The interns took me last night and had me do this stupid part of the challenge. They say it'll help me choose who I should be with but, I didn't know I'd have to dress up like a princess! They even made my silver tooth match with my dress."

**End**

Crystal took control and slapped most of the interns except for the girls. One of the girl interns took her to the tower where she and Lagisa would be rescued.

* * *

><p>The cast looked at Chris who was laughing his a** off at the scream.<p>

"That must be the Wolves fair maiden looking at her costume." Chris said to Chef and he started to laugh. The Fearsome Wolves looked at Chris until Cameron figured it out.

"That was Diamond screaming?" Cameron asked as Chris nodded.

"Well, you better come and check out the precious princesses before Diamond destroys her costume." Chris said with a giant grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The Tigers were looking at Lagisa who had a white and pink princess dress, a tiara, white gloves, white shoes, and necklace. Trinity didn't come to the window because of her appearance.<p>

"Ready, set, go!" Chris says as Chef blows a whistle.

**Confessionals**

**Odd: **"If I reach Diamond first, she'll kiss me!"

**Mike: **"Okay, here's my chance to talk to Diamond if I get there before the other contestants. I hope I do."

**End**

"Ooh, and the game starts with Harold hitting a wall!" Frank said as Stephanie laughed and the competition stopped.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked.

"I'm Frank/and I'm Stephanie, the hosts of the aftermath!" They shout as everyone looks at them except for Trinity.

"Well, here's Mal Jr!" Frank said and pulled out a Mal puppet. Everyone looked at him in shock as Chris snapped his fingers. The two were kicked out the way and the challenge continued.

Odd and Mike were neck and neck as they broke through and reached the door to Diamond's room. Odd opened it as Trinity yelped and hid behind a mirror. Trinity gave control back to Diamond and both boys entered the room.

"Diamond, you look, stunning." Odd said as Diamond blushed.

"Thanks Odd." She said and showed her blue tooth. She tried to pull it out and it wouldn't budge.

"So, who are you going to choose? Mike or Odd?" Chris said as Diamond's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>The Terrific Tigers were right now climbing the tower, not knowing of the broken down door nearby. Cody was the first one there and Lagisa kissed him on the cheek. Chef blew his whistle and the Terrific Tigers cheered.<p>

"We won!" Izzy said and hugged Owen.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'who will you choose'?" Mike asked as Odd looked at Diamond in confusion.<p>

"What Chris means is that, I like you both. But I have to choose one of you while breaking the others heart. I was going to give Odd my answer until the interns took me. But I have to choose…

…..

…..

…..

…..

….you Mike." Diamond said as tear sprouted in her eyes and she hugged Odd. He gasped and looked at her with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Odd, this would have worked out so well but-"She was cut off by Odd.

"There are other people out there for me Diamond. But I'm glad you spoke from the heart. Who knows, maybe you'll break up and I'll get you." Odd said with a smirk on his face and Diamond released from the hug and smiled.

"I knew you would understand." She whispered as Mike ran over to her in shock. Diamond grabbed his shoulder and kissed him. His eyes widened and soon he kissed back. Chris laughed before he heard the whistle.

"Well, Fearsome Wolves. This may have been for good ratings but you lost the challenge. You better prepare for triple elimination tonight." Chris says.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"That was killing me to finally confess. I'm glad Odd is okay though, Ulrich said that we would have made a good couple but everything ends sometimes, right?" She said and pulled out her blue tooth and put it in her pocket. Her eyes turned silver and she sighed. "Manitoba did say something to Mike about finding happiness with you and it worked!" Her eyes changed to violet. "My smokin' hot Vito is in him, count me in!" Crystal said and her eyes turned blue. "I-I h-h-hope t-t-to m-make a-a g-g-good i-i-impression." Trinity said and her eyes changed to red. "Ooh, planning some things with Mal. Blowing up cars, and smashing some people's heads in." Sora said and her eyes changed to green. "Well amigos, Diamond's got a keeper!" Chien said happily.

**Odd: **"Diamond may not have chosen me but I'm happy that she's happy. My friends, if you hear this then I'm coming home tonight!" He said with a cheeky grin.

**Mike: **"I'm actually surprised Diamond choose me. Odd's not going all psycho and Diamond is crying, that makes me happy. I think me and her are a thing now." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He gasped and gained a cocky smirk. "Of course Mike, I told ya you would get a good Sheila if you looked more clearly and ya did!" Manitoba said as Vito gained control. "I'm even glad it's someone I like, or like her persona Crystal. I'd tap that." He gasped and Svetlana gained control. "So romantic, vhen's the vedding Mike?" Svetlana cood as Mal gained control. "Perfect, I'd even get to plan some things with Sora now and again, burn down some stuff, and stab people here and there." He ranted until Chester took control. "Well, at least one of those personalities will know how to respect an elder." Chester complained.

**End**

"Mike, Diamond, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent and Tyler, you're safe from elimination tonight. The final barf bag goes too…

….

…..

…..

…Cameron." Chris says as Diamond gasps. B and Zoey get flung out the plane as Diamond ran and hugged Odd one more time.

"Tell the others I said hi, 'kay ya' know." Diamond said and Odd nodded and left the plane.

* * *

><p>"Eighteen more to go and the winner will be decided. Diamond in the end chose Mike and Odd was okay with that, big shocker. Who will go home in the next episode? Tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris says as the screen turns black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was a great ending for the DiamondOdd/Mike triangle. In the end Diamond ended up with Mike and Odd was happy about it.**

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**

**Diamond: Oh yeah, **_**S**_** I liked how you made the term Diamond-napped. That was really funny to me!**


	16. The Aftermath with Odd

**Me: Another aftermath, sweet aftermath.**

**Mal: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And were back with another segment of Total Drama Aftermath!" Stephanie said as Odd sat in a chair and rolled his eyes.<p>

"So, why interview me first? There's like a bunch of people to do other than me." Odd said and yawned.

"Well, you're the one who was in a love triangle until last episode." Frank said and laughed.

"Where is he going at?" Noah asked as Anne Maria shrugged.

"Were having a segment of Truth or Anchor!" Frank said and laughed as Odd looked above him and saw a giant anchor above him.

"It's simple Odd, you just got to answer some questions truthfully and you won't get smashed by the anchor." Frank said as Stephanie glared at her brother.

"First question, why did you get onto the show?" Frank asked as Odd looked shocked.

"Well, I don't know. But what Cameron told me was that I was in love with Diamond and so was Mike. Chris wanted it for the ratings." Odd said as a ding was heard. Frank sighed as the ex-contestants cheered for Odd.

"Next one, what did you do at your school?" Frank asked as Odd paled and looked at the camera.

"Well, I went to school. To Kadic Academy, Diamond went there too before." Odd said as we hear a buzzard and the anchor was lowered. Odd gulped as Frank laughed.

"Last question, why didn't you get upset for Diamond choosing Mike?" Frank asked as Odd looked at the audience then at the camera.

"Because, I want Diamond happy. If she's happy then I'm happy. She looked happy when she choose Mike so I didn't have to be worried if her relationship would crash." Odd said and Frank growled as the anchor was pulled away and a big ding went off.

"Looks like you survived the anchor." Frank said as Stephanie and the ex-contestants cheered with the audience and Odd sighed in relief.

"Anyways, we're having another competition for two people getting back on the show, before that though, we're going to see who you root for to make it into the finals. At the end we're going to see who you want at the studio." Stephanie said.

* * *

><p>"Me, I'd think that Eva would make it. She's almost just like me in many ways. So who I root for is Eva." Jo said as we go to Staci. Her tape was cut off though because of her consistent talking. We soon go to Mr. Coconut next to Mrs. Pineapple, they both look happy as we cut to Lindsay.<p>

"I'll root for Tyler." She said happily as we go to Blaineley.

"I'd choose the new popular person, Diamond." She said as we cut to Ezekiel who has a picture of Kyoka. We soon go to Heather who rolls her eyes.

"I'm rooting for none. They all should be kicked out and I should get the million. But I'm forced to choose someone and that would be Courtney." She shrugged as we go to Geoff.

"I'm rooting for Bridgette, love ya babe!" He said as we go to Alejandro.

"I will be cheering for Cody." He said and rolled his eyes as we go to Brick.

"I'll be rooting for Mike." He said as we go to Lightning.

"If sha-Lightning was there then he would root for himself. But I have to sha-pick someone else. I'm going for the creepy goth girl." He said as we go to Beth.

"I'm rooting for Harold." She said as we go to DJ.

"I think Leshawna or Sierra could make it, I'm rooting for them." He said as we go to Justin.

"I'm rooting for the new girl. If she uses her skills right then she would be able to make it very far." He said and we go to Kadie and Sadie.

"I'm rooting for Trent/ooh, me too!" They both squeal and we go to Scott.

"I guess I'll root for the bubble boy, he made it far before. I think he can do it again." He said and we go to Noah.

"As much as I want to say, I'm rooting for Owen. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drower but he can make it." He said and we go to Dawn.

"Mother Earth and me say Diamond can make it. Its written in her aura for a great future." She said as we go to Sam.

"I'm rooting for my Dakota! She can make it really far and win it for the both of us!" He said and he put his attention back into his game and we go to Anne Maria.

"I'd root for Vito but he's dead to me now for smooching that Crystal. I'm rooting on Leshawna. Girls got attitude." She said and we go to B. He has a picture of Mike and we go to Zoey.

"I would say Cameron or Gwen. Both have made it to the finale before but I want Mike out of the game. I can't believe he went to Diamond after our break-up." She said and rolled her eyes. We finally reach Odd, the last contestant voted out.

"Ok, I'm rooting on Diamond, Mike, Owen, Cameron and Izzy. They didn't say we had to limit our choices so I picked them. They all can make it, I know it!" He said and we go back to Stephanie and Frank. Frank had his Mal Jr puppet and a boy with firey red hair and grey eyes walked over with a parrot on his shoulder.

"So, I'm Kenji. The newest person to help with the aftermath. This is my pet parrot Moon." He said and points to his parrot.

"Well, ok. So, who do you want back at the studio?" Frank asked as we go to Jo.

"Owen." She said and we skip Staci and Mr. Coconut.

"I think that Gwen should come back!" She said as we go to Blaineley.

"Owen." She said and Odd stood up.

"Stop saying Owen!" He shouted only for the tally's to come to three for Owen. He covered his mouth as the parrot started repeating a word that screwed someone.

"Owen~!" Moon squawked as most of the contestants looked at it in shock.

"NOOO!" Most of them shout as Moon repeats the word twenty-two times, counting all the ex-contestants there that hadn't spoken or weren't counted. Frank starts to laugh really hard as Kenji makes the parrot stop.

"Looks like Owen is going home!" He said and Nigel gave Stephanie a giant, thick book. She slammed it on Frank's head and Frank dropped Mal Jr. The puppet hit the ground and it broke into many pieces.

"NOOO!" He cried as he picked up the remains.

"Well, Chris gave us an envelope to tell the two contestants that they're back on the show." Stephanie said and everyone looked at the envelope.

"The two contestants returning to the show are….

….

….

….

….

….

…..

…

….Jo and Noah!" Stephanie says as Jo grins and Noah sighs and closes his book.

"Get prepared you two, you're on the Fearsome Wolves team!" Frank says.

"Next time on Total Drama, you'll go to Chris and see Cameron say something funny. Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Odd says only to get tackled by Frank and Stephanie for ending the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: HAHAHA!<strong>

**Mike: Well, that was shocking.**

**Diamond: Review, PM or-**

**Kisu: VOTE ON THE NEWEST POLL!**


	17. Snow covered Michigan

**Me: Here it is!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had an India challenge. Diamond chooses Mike in the end and made peace with Odd. B, Zoey and Odd got the boot in the end and Diamond and Mike's personalities feel that they can deal with Mike and Diamond going out. What will happen? Tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>We go to see Puelor making something in the coach as Mike looks in wonder with Cameron.<p>

"What are you making Puelor?" Cameron asks as Puelor stops and shows off some coats. Each had some type of color on it.

"I have this feeling that we're going to be somewhere cold for the next challenge." Puelor said.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Puelor has some type of persona intuition. She cares about my well-being a lot. Like she's my mom or something. I'm glad she's there for me though. I don't know what I'd do if I had no personalities." (**Stories: ****A Digital Search and My Multiple Struggles/My Persona Problems) **Diamond said and sighed.

**Mike: **"Well, at least Puelor will help us in any way she can. I'm glad me and Diamond are something, but why do I feel something cold is coming at us?" He said and shrugged.

**End**

"Come to the wreck room contestants!" Chris said on the intercom and both teams reach the room only for the floor to give out and the contestants to be launched out into the sky. Diamond had a box full of coats in her hands and she gained green eyes.

"See you at the bottom amigos!" Chien said and landed on a snow-covered tree branch. The rest of the contestants hit the giant pile of snow down below. Chien flipped off the tree with the box full of coats.

"Hahaha! Welcome to the coldest state in the U.S right now, Michigan! There's a lot of snow here for snow filled challenges today!" Chris says as the contestants come out of the snow and shiver from the cold.

"Ha! Told you about the cold ya' know!" Puelor said and Diamond took over and threw coats to everyone except for Chris and Chef. They sighed in relief as they began to get warm again.

"You ruined my jokes for today!" Chris pouted and the contestants laughed.

"The first part of your challenge is to get into a school. This school is buried really deep under the snow and you must get into it to beat the first part of the challenge." Chef said and blew an air horn. The contestants ran off.

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: **"I'm thankful for Diamond making these coats earlier. I don't think we would have survived in this cold. I think Alaska is warmer than this place!"

**Cody: **"That was really nice of Diamond to help the other team."

**Eva: **"Diamond must have a secret that I can use to my advantage. Mike and Cameron have become friends with her and may know her secret. I'll use that to my advantage once I find out."

**End**

The Fearsome Wolves reach the buried school. They hear muffled calls for help and Leshawna gasps.

"I think Noah is down there!" She said and Diamond put a hat on Mike. He gasped and gave a cocky smirk as he began to dig underground. He quickly came back up and rubbed his hands together.

"Sorry Shelia, its too deep for me to continue without me freezing my hands off." Manitoba apologized and Diamond gained green eyes.

"Not deep enough for me amigo!" Chien said and dug underground where Manitoba left off. Soon Chien came back up with a panting Noah. He was almost frozen solid as he sneezed.

"Thanks for getting me out of there team." He said and the Wolves gasped.

"Chris put me and Jo back into the game and you have to get us. I can easily say that you won the first challenge." Noah said and the Wolves cheered.

* * *

><p>"The second part of your challenge is to find the snowman in the piles of snow!" Chris says and laughs as Diamond and Mike blow on their hands and rub them together. Now the Wolves were going through the snow as Noah sat out with Diamond and Mike. Diamond gained orange eyes and laughed as she jumped into the pile. Her coat flew out of the snow and SSG came up with Jo who looked cold.<p>

"Chris trapped me in the stupid snowman. Thanks for getting me out." Jo said and SSG smiled and jumped out of the pile only to land on the ice of a nearby lake. The ice was beginning to crack under her as she gained her yellow eyes.

"I am so dead." Diamond whispered as the ice cracked around her. All the Wolves looked in shock as she fell into the water.

**Confessionals**

**Leshawna: **"I think the girl accidentally went a bit too far when she was jumping."

**Trent: **"I felt bad for her."

**Mike: **"Ok, Diamond is going to yell at her persona for doing that to her."

**Diamond: **She growls and looks at the camera with an angered look. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SSG!" She yells out.

**End**

We cut to the Terrific Tigers winning the second part of the challenge. Diamond sneezed as she wrapped her coat around her. Her eyes flashed the color brown and she growls.

"The last part of the challenge today is to perform for someone special. She's my cousins' friend, meet Kumiko!" Chris says as a girl with black hair and brown eyes walked over with a coat on. She sneezed and looked at the cast with an emotional stare.

"You got to make her smile to win the challenge." He said and we cut to see a snowy stage and each team were backstage working on a plan. We go to the Fearsome Wolves with Cameron having a clipboard in hand.

"Okay. Diamond, Jo and Noah will be out since of their colds they received. Me and Mike have no talent to spare. That leaves Leshawna, Gwen, Eva, Trent and Tyler." Cameron said only for Leshawna and Eva to shrug. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes as Tyler stood up.

"No." Everyone said and Tyler sat down.

"My guitar is frozen so I can't play." Trent said and pointed to the block of ice which contained his guitar.

"We're so f*cked." Cameron said only to gasp.

**Confessionals**

**Cameron: **"DID I JUST SWEAR?!"

**Mike: **"I never knew Cam sweared."

**End**

We go to the Tigers with Courtney having a clipboard in her hand.

"Okay. Izzy, Duncan, Dakota, Sierra and Cody have no talent what so ever. Bridgette and I can't do our tricks in this weather. Kyoka and Harold, what do you got?" Courtney asked.

"I can't think of anything to do in this weather." Kyoka said as Harold sighed.

"I can beat box for her." Harold said and Courtney clapped her hands together.

"Okay Harold, you're doing it for the team!" Courtney said.

* * *

><p>We go back to the Wolves to see Diamond walking over and her eyes turning red as Sora took over.<p>

"Ooh, let me try! I can do it!" Sora said as Cameron raised an eyebrow and Sora pulled out a hat.

"Okay, watch as I pull a nerd from the hat." She said and pulled Noah out the hat. He looked around in confusion as he sneezed and walked off. The team clapped as Sora smiled.

"Well, Diamond is our person for the team." Cameron said and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ok Tigers, since you won the last challenge you go first!" Chris says as Harold walks on stage and starts to beat box. Kumiko yawned and Harold walked back stage. Sora went out with a magician hat.<p>

"Watch as I pull out 'my' boyfriend out of the hat!" Sora said and Kumiko raised an eyebrow as Mike was pulled out the hat. Kumiko snickered but Sora knew she could do better.

"Now watch as I shrink 'my' boyfriend into a eight year old child!" Sora called out and everyone's jaw dropped as Sora gained a wand and smoke covered Mike. He yelped and the smoke cleared. He wasn't the teen before. Now he was a shrunken version of himself and he looked at himself in shock.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kumiko started to laugh at Mike's fate and Chris laughed with Chef. Most of the Villains present started to laugh and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Okay, the Fearsome Wolves win the challenge for today! Oh man that was funny. Terrific Tigers, I'll see you at the ceremony for double elimination." Chris said and Sora snapped her fingers and Mike was covered in smoke again. The smoke cleared and Mike blinked to see him the same size Sora turned him in before.

"Uh oh." Sora muttered as she hit the wand on her hand. It was frozen and when she hit it, it broke into many pieces. The Wolves looked in shock and Sora looked at shrunken Mike.

"Sorry, the illusion will wear off soon enough." Sora said and gave control to Diamond.

"NOOOOOO!" Mike cried out.

* * *

><p>"Duncan, Dakota, Courtney, Bridgette, Sierra and Cody, you're safe from elimination tonight. The final barf bag goes too…<p>

….

…..

…

….Izzy." Chris says as Kyoka and Harold are thrown out the plane.

* * *

><p>"Who will be out in the triple elimination tomorrow? Will Mike ever grow to his same size? Will Eva find out about Diamond's 'characters'? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris says as the screen turns black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: Sorry 'bout that Mike.<br>Mike glares at her and Kisu laughs**

**Kisu: Review, PM, or vote on the poll!**

**Kumiko: Here's the elimination list so far….**

**Jo (1)**

**Staci**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Courtney (1)**

**Lindsay**

**Blaineley**

**Ezekiel**

**Heather**

**Geoff**

**Zoey (1)**

**Alejandro**

**Brick**

**Lightning**

**Beth**

**DJ**

**Justin**

**Kadie and Sadie**

**Scott**

**Noah (1)**

**Dawn**

**Sam**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Zoey (2)**

**Odd**

**Owen**

**Kyoka**

**Harold**

**Me: There's the elimination list so far!**


	18. China's temple

**Me: Thanks for the recommendation **_**That one Mudkip**_**!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: The author made a mistake last chapter, you'll notice the difference in this one.**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had some nice cool snow to go in! We went to Michigan and did some 'snow' events and the Wolves won the challenge. Mike got shrunken by Diamond's evil persona Sora and can't change back. Today will be something special and a giant elimination will be held! Tune in on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>Diamond was working on Sora's wand while Mike sat in one of the chairs in first class in anger. Diamond sighed as Mike was sneaking some glares at her.<p>

"Calm down okay Mike. Sora's wand will be fixed soon enough and the illusion will be gone." Diamond said as she pieced it together only for Jo to jump on one of the chairs and knocks it to the ground. It breaks to pieces again and Diamond sighs while she picks up the pieces.

"So, how's the magic going Magician and Shorty." Jo said and Mike glared at her and Diamond rolled her eyes.

"Almost had it but it broke again." Diamond said as Eva hit her in the back and she dropped the pieces. She growled and picked them up again.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Okay, maybe Sora shouldn't have token over and used her skills at illusions and magic. Now Mike won't talk to me and everyone keeps teasing me and Mike about the incident. Sora's wand will not stay together and it breaks easily on me."

**End**

"Okay contestants! Off the plane to come celebrate the New Year's somewhere special!" Chris says as the teams get off the plane and soon see China.

"Didn't we already have the New Year's?" Cody asked and Chris laughed.

"In China, today is the Chinese New Year." Chris said and pointed to the giant temple behind him.

"Today's challenge is to make it out of there with your partner." Chris said.

"Partners? We're in teams Chris, remember?" Courtney pointed out only for Chris to laugh.

"Today's the merge contestants! Seventeen players are here and ten players will move on. That's right, the three teams that make it out last are automatically eliminated. Also from the producers to Courtney, you're automatically eliminated since the producers paid your lawyers double. So you're out of today's challenge." Chris said with a giant smile and Courtney screamed.

**Confessionals**

**Courtney: **"YOU'RE SO FIRED AND OUT OF A JOB YOU DIRTY LITTLE (This scene has been removed for many violations)

**End**

"Now, the producers have made a list for who's with who so no picking! Tyler and Bridgette, Leshawna and Jo, Izzy and Duncan, Sierra and Cody, Cameron and Dakota, Gwen and Trent, Eva and Noah, last but not least Diamond and Mike." Chris says as Duncan sighs and Noah gulps.

"Now, GO!" Chef said and the contestants ran in.

* * *

><p>We go to Gwen and Trent as they walk around the temple.<p>

"Woah, this place is really old." Gwen said as she saw a giant spider web.

"I think you're right. How long has it been since someone was in here?" Trent asked as he saw the piles of dust around.

"I don't know." Gwen responded as they saw some light.

"Look, I think it's the exit!" Trent called out as they ran to see Chris and Chef on the other side.

"Okay, so our first two with invincibility are Gwen and Trent!" Chris announced as Chef marked something off the clipboard he had.

* * *

><p>We now go to Izzy and Duncan.<p>

"Oh, look over here!" Izzy said and pointed to a statue.

"Okay." Duncan said and shrugged as Izzy sped off in a different direction than what Gwen and Trent took.

* * *

><p>We soon cut to Eva and Noah.<p>

"Come on Brainiac! We got a challenge to win!" Eva shouted at Noah and dragged him out to the door and soon they meet up with Gwen and Trent.

"Eva and Noah are the next two with invincibility!" Chris says and Chef checks it off.

* * *

><p>"Girl, don't tell me what to do!" Leshawna said and got into Jo's face.<p>

"I don't care, we go left!" Jo said and pointed left while Leshawna looked to the right.

"Well I say we go right!" Leshawna says as Jo growls.

"We go right!" Jo said and dragged Leshawna away.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cody-kins! We're going right!" Sierra said and picked up Cody. She whisked him away and they reached the end of the temple and soon saw Gwen, Trent, Eva and Noah.<p>

"Looks like Sierra and Cody are the third group with invincibility!" Chris says as the two cheer.

* * *

><p>"Let's go this way Bridgette!" Tyler said and pointed to the left.<p>

"Fine Tyler." Bridgette said and followed him down the left path.

* * *

><p>Now we go to Cameron and Dakota.<p>

"I think we go this way Dakota." Cameron said and pointed to the right.

"No way Cameron. We're going left, it's the right that's always placed with a lot of traps." Dakota said and dragged Cameron down the left path.

* * *

><p>Diamond sighs as she messed with Sora's wand and Mike walks by her.<p>

"Well, I think I almost got it." Diamond said and put the last piece onto the wand. It sparked and Mike was covered in smoke. When it cleared Mike was his regular height again.

"YES! Thank you Diamond!" Mike said and kissed Diamond. She blushed and Mike released the kiss.

"Yep, a bit of trouble but I got it!" Diamond said as they reached the cross paths. Something sparked Diamond's attention when she saw a knight instead of the regular Buddha statues that littered the temple.

"Wait a second Mike." Diamond said and moved the axe out of the knight's hands. It growled and soon it somehow came to life. It growled as Diamond gulped and pulled out Sora's wand. The possessed knight grabbed it and it covered the two in smoke. When it dispersed Diamond was short and the knight was rusted.

"Well, the knight turned old and you shrunk." Mike pointed out and Diamond nodded. She hit the wand and it covered Diamond in smoke. She became her regular self as the wand disappeared out of her hand.

"I guess Sora took her wand back." Diamond said as her and Mike went down the right path. What they didn't notice was that the knight was also turned back to normal and it went down the left path. When Mike and Diamond went to the end they met with some of the others.

"Diamond and now returned to normal Mike make it fourth and gained invincibility!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Duncan were racing with Jo and Leshawna to make it to the finish line. Izzy flung Duncan then jumped over to the finish and they make it first. Cameron, Dakota, Bridgette and Tyler were chased out by the knight and he walks back in.<p>

"Ok Duncan and Izzy, you're the final two with invincibility!" Chris says as Duncan and Izzy cheer.

* * *

><p>"Now Tyler and Bridgette, you're the first ones to get the boot tonight. Cameron and Dakota are second and Jo and Leshawna are the final two to get booted off!" Chris says as the six are thrown out the plane with Courtney.<p>

"Okay Gwen and Trent, you two are going to share first class since you were first to the finish line." Chris says as Gwen and Trent cheer.

* * *

><p>"What will happen next time? Who will get the boot in the next double elimination (<strong>AN: I'm right this time!)**? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris says as the screen turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah… Sorry I had to do that many eliminations in one day. I needed the merge to come and I realized I had seventeen players so I got rid of Courtney then the other six to make it even for the next challenge coming!<strong>

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the new poll!**


	19. Australia wedding

**Me: Here's the next update! Shout out to **_**Madame Rodoshe **_**f0or some help with the challenge!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had a big elimination challenge. Seven contestants went home and today Chris had a trip to go to so I took over for a bit. Tune in to see what happens next on Total, Drama, Return!" Lagisa introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>We go to see Mike and Diamond sleeping on each other as an alarm went off. Cody flew away from Sierra and landed on Eva and she pushed him to the ground. Noah rolls his eyes as Duncan laughs. Izzy bounces around as Diamond and Mike wake up.<p>

"Come on out for today's challenge contestants!" Lagisa calls out and Mike immediately dashed out to see her. The rest of the contestants come out to see Australia.

"Ok, I'm in charge until Chris comes back from his trip! Today's challenge is to take your bride across Australia and you both have to make it. The last wedded couple that makes it is automatically voted off. Yeah that's right, another double elimination!" Lagisa said as a boy with orange hair, brown eyes and a blue pair of goggles on his head walked over to the cast.

"I'm Kisu mates. G'day to you all." Kisu said and Lagisa and him made eye contact and blushed at each other.

"I'm Lagisa." Lagisa said only for Chef to blow the air horn and get Lagisa's attention.

"Okay. There's Sierra and Cody, Diamond and my big brother Mike, Gwen and Trent, Izzy and Noah and last but not least Duncan and Eva." Lagisa said and Chef blew the horn again and the contestants sped off.

**Confessionals**

**Mike: **"Okay, I know Kisu a bit. But I think he just fell in love with Lagisa and I've got to see if that's true."

**Diamond: **"Mike is really overprotective of his little sister. Lagisa hates me a lot for somehow stealing Mike away from Zoey. I'm not the new Heather or a boyfriend stealer!"

**End**

Diamond and Mike were running when Mike spotted Kisu with Lagisa. They were both blushing and Mike was about to run over to the two but Diamond held him back and kept on going through Australia. We now go to Izzy and Noah, Izzy was going around the field and Noah was chasing her through it. But minutes later Eva and Duncan charged through and Noah was about to die but Izzy pulled him out of the way.

* * *

><p>Now we go to Sierra and Cody who were in the trees. Cody was in a basket while Sierra went on and made it to the plane. Chef growled and checked them off the list and they cheer. They won first place and won first class.<p>

* * *

><p>Now we see Crystal and Vito running to the place. They make it second and shrug. They soon make out as Chef checks them off for second place. Lagisa kissed Kisu on the cheek and Mike forced himself back into control to move Kisu away from Lagisa. Crystal sighed and let Diamond back in control to control her boyfriend as Gwen and Trent run over and get third place. They kiss and everyone looks at them in shock.<p>

"We got back together." Trent answered and they contestants accepted the answer. Soon enough Duncan and Eva ran through the finish and Noah with Izzy lost the challenge.

* * *

><p>Soon enough Noah and Izzy were thrown out the plane while Sierra and Cody got first class together. We zoom out to see Lagisa with Chef.<p>

"What will happen next? Who will be next to get voted off? When will Chris be back? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Lagisa said as the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Writers block! CURSE YOU!<strong>

**Mike: REVIEW, PM, OR VOTE ON THE POLL FOR WHO YOU THINK'S GONNA WIN!**


	20. Psychos and Planes

**Me: Okay, I may not be able to use some of your ideas **_**Madame Rodoshe…**_

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had Lagisa host the show for a bit. Izzy and Noah went home and Lagisa fell in love with a boy named Kisu. Though the challenge was in Australia and the wedding was for two romantic couples. Tune in to see what happens next on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>We now go see Trent and Gwen staring at each other as an alarm went off. The cast screamed as the lights turned off. When they turned back on Eva was gone. Everyone stared at where Eva was and then ran out the room and got into first class where Sierra and Cody were.<p>

"Eva just disappeared!" Gwen said and the two gasped. Chris and Chef ran in with terrified looks.

"Um, attention contestants we got a bit of a problem." Chris said and Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"Someone got into the plane and now is oh, how should I put this, trying to destroy you all." Chris said and all of the contestants screamed as the lights turned off again. When it flashed back on Chris and Chef were gone.

**Confessionals**

**Cody: **"This must be some kind of challenge-

**Diamond: "**-where we get hunted down until the last players standing."

**End**

We see the contestants all in first class with terrified faces on them.

"We need to figure out a plan to catch the thing." Duncan said and Trent nodded. Diamond looked around and realized something.

"Guys, who's driving the plane?" Diamond asked as the plane turned around like crazy. They all screamed and Sierra ran out of the room in fear as Diamond clung onto Mike.

"Well, Sierra's a goner." Gwen said as the plane settled down and the lights flashed on and off again and her screaming stopped.

"Now what?" Duncan asked only for the lights to turn off again and for him to disappear when they came back on.

"Okay, maybe if we don't say anything then nothing will happen." Mike said only for the lights to go off again and Gwen to disappear.

"We're so f*cked." Cody said as Mike, Trent and Diamond nodded.

* * *

><p>Later on Trent and Mike disappeared so Cody and Diamond were left.<p>

"Okay Cody, we need to catch the bad guy." Diamond said and Cody nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Cody asked only for Diamond to walk out the room and the lights turned off. Diamond came back with a flashlight as something was about to grab Cody. He screamed and accidentally punched the thing in the face.

The lights flickered back on and the thing was revealed to be Chef. Diamond and Cody high fived each other as Chris walked in with the other contestants that were 'captured'.

"Well, looks like Diamond and Cody gain invincibility for the challenge. The rest of you pick who's going home tonight." Chris said.

* * *

><p>"Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Mike, Cody and Diamond are safe from elimination tonight." Chris said as Eva smirked and Sierra gulped.<p>

"The last barf bag goes too….

…

…

…

…

…

….Eva." Chris said as Sierra cried. She soon left the plane.

* * *

><p>"What will happen next time on Total Drama? Will there be something exciting to happen? Who will go home next episode? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signed out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond: The author had something to do<strong>

**Mike: But she needs some virtual ideas! Send them in!**

**Kisu: Review, PM, or vote on the poll**

**Kumiko: Elimination list, here it is!**

**Jo (1)**

**Staci**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Courtney (1)**

**Lindsay**

**Blaineley**

**Ezekiel**

**Heather**

**Geoff**

**Zoey (1)**

**Alejandro**

**Brick**

**Lightning**

**Beth**

**DJ**

**Justin**

**Kadie**

**Sadie**

**Scott**

**Noah (1)**

**Dawn**

**Sam**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Zoey (2)**

**Odd**

**Owen**

**Kyoka**

**Harold**

**Courtney (2)**

**Tyler**

**Bridgette**

**Leshawna**

**Jo (2)**

**Cameron **

**Dakota**

**Izzy**

**Noah (2)**

**Sierra**


	21. New York history

**Me: Okay, needed a break because of my new classes. I'm also sad to say ****My Persona Problems ****and ****Total Drama The Movie (Diamond's Piece) ****are on hiatus because of my arms, really sore from my exams and gym. Also because I need more ideas and this story is almost finished so I'm going to put this as my number 1 priority!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kisu: Thanks for the recommendation **_**S**_

**Sora: Also, to _T_**_**otaldramafan102**_**! Her new story is great! You should go and check it out if you like Code Lyoko and Total Drama! I'm the Beta reader for her story**

**Diamond: *sniffle* Enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we had a challenge on the plane. Sierra got voted off for being a chicken while Diamond and Cody solved the mystery. Today we're having a one hour special to greet the final three after some budget cuts from the show. Tune in today to see who are the final three on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduces.<p>

* * *

><p>We go to see Diamond staring out the window and we go to her mindscape to see Wolfclaw yawn and stretch as Dorlina lay on the beast and the others were playing the card game of war. The ground shakes and Wolfclaw shrinks into SSG and Dorlina lands on top of her.<p>

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Did you forget what day it is today?" Puelor said and Trinity gasped and Crystal gulped.

"Do you mean THAT day?" Chien asked in fear and Puelor nodded.

"As long as we don't go into New York then all is fine." Dorlina said and Sukai sighed.

"Looks like her memories are bringing back that event. We might not be lucky, that host can see in Diamond's mind, you just said it, now he'll go there to see what will happen for 'drama'." Sukai said and SSG hit Dorlina in the head. We zoom back out to see Diamond wipe away some tears and Cody eating a bunch of candy.

"Come on out contestants for the challenge of a life time!" Chris called out and the contestants walked around to see the city of New York.

"We were going to go back up north but I received some information to come here for our special one hour episode!" Chris said and Diamond gulped.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Okay, something bad happened here before to me. I just don't want to relive it as a history to me. I just hope nothing happens that makes me freak out."

**End**

"Today's challenge is to find some special items hidden around town. There are only three items though. I forgot to mention that they're going to be three players left in the game after this challenge. Let's get ready and GO!" Chris said and the seven players ran off.

Mike and Diamond were teaming up to find something as something occurred to Mike.

"What are we looking for?" Mike asked and Diamond stopped. Her eyes flashed silver then turned back to yellow.

"A golden Chris statue, that's what Puelor explains." Diamond said to Mike and they ran off but didn't notice someone nearby.

"Oh, she must have MPD just like her boyfriend. Heh, when they find a statue I'll threaten them." Eva said and walked off.

* * *

><p>"If I was something Chris and Chef would hide I would be somewhere dangerous!" Gwen said and looked to see a torn down factory. She walked in the rubble and noticed something golden. She carefully picked it out and it was a Chris statue.<p>

"YES, FOUND THE FIRST ONE!" Gwen said and ran back to the plane as we go to Trent.

"Now where would it be?" Trent asked himself as he walked around and saw something golden sticking out of the manhole in the middle of traffic. Trent ran over and pulled out a Chris statue only for a car to run him over as the traffic began to clear.

"Thanks for the statue loser." Duncan said and took the statue only for Cody to come in a car and pull it out of Duncan's hands.

"Thanks for your help!" Cody said to the driver and to Duncan as he got out and ran to the plane. Soon he got there as Gwen arrived there.

"Okay, Gwen and Cody are in the final three. Who will be the last one with a statue?" Chris asked as Duncan took off and Trent was following him.

* * *

><p>We cut back to Diamond and Mike walking and something caught Mike's eye.<p>

"Local girl killed in a robbery. Her parents were murdered in the robbery and the girl was reported fine until she found out about her parents. She committed suicide at the robber's next place and took the robbers with her in an explosion." Mike said and picked up a newspaper.

"This is a hero who died to see her parents and died to protect other kids for the same fate happening to them one day. Wow, this girl was famous for a young age. I wonder what her name was." Mike said as Diamond looked at the paper and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Daiyamondo Aozora." Diamond said and Mike looked at her in shock.

"You know the kid?" Mike asked and Diamond turned away.

"I knew the kid alright, I used to be her." Diamond said and ran off. Mike looked at her in shock and ran off after her as Duncan and Trent ran by and Eva followed Mike and Diamond.

* * *

><p>Diamond sighed as she looked at a grave in between three of them. The middle one had a torn and scorched wolf doll and a picture of a girl with black hair with light brown highlights and brown eyes. She had a mother with blue hair and black highlights and a dad with brown hair. They looked proud at their child as Diamond picked up the wolf doll and hugged it.<p>

"I miss you Sol and Tsunami." Diamond said and looked at the picture. She put the doll back and looked at the words engraved into the graves.

'_**Loyal and proud to be a father and a husband to a girl with a problem in her life. Died as a father to keep his child safe from harm. May he rest in peace.' **_The first one said and Diamond looked at the third one.

'_**Happy and sincere to be a mother and a wife to a boy who was shy in his life. Died as a mother protecting her child from anything that comes into harm's way. May she rest in peace with her husband. **_The third one read and Diamond stared at the second one.

'_**A girl who had a messed up childhood. She was very imaginative and created lots of friends for her to play with. Had a rough time at school and seeked approval from her parents for her whole life. She lost her happiness when the robbers came to steal from them and tried to take her away from her family for ransom. Her parents fought back and ended up dead and the robbers left her for dead like her mother and father. She survived and wanted to deal with her sorrow on her own. She ran into the robbers again and took them with her in death so no other child ended up like her. Her body was never found though and it was thought to have been burned from the explosion. We hope for her to rest in peace with her mother and father.' **_The last one read and Diamond sighed as Mike sat by her and read what was engraved there. He looked at Diamond in shock as she wiped away the leaves and plucked away the weeds growing around the three graves.

"So this was you? What happened?" Mike asked and began to help Diamond.

"Like it said, my parents were killed in a robbery to protect me. I faked my death while I took out the robbers in a finale. I changed my name, my look and my life and gained my personalities in the process for what I went through at the time." Diamond said and Mike looked at her in shock as Diamond cried. Mike hugged her and Diamond stopped. She looked at Mike and hugged him back.

"Thanks." Diamond said and they released from their hug and Diamond noticed something. She looked at her grave and saw a golden Chris statue sticking out from the ground. She picked it up and smiled.

"This game may be the only chance I can change my life. And I need to make it." Diamond said and Mike smiled.

"I think you would be giving that to me." Eva said and walked to the two. They looked at her in shock and she laughed.

"I know both of your secrets now. Having a crazy past and having MPD. I know that you wouldn't want those secrets being spilled out now would you?" Eva smirked at Diamond expression.

"Oh, I think I would like to be known as a hero. I was a hero to New York and I can stay one. I don't care anymore if people know that I have MPD. I need to accept who I am so I am." Diamond said and Eva growled and lunged at Diamond. Mike gasped and became Svetlana. She pulled Diamond out of the way and Diamond looked at her in shock.

"Svetlana and ze others vith Mike vish for vyou to vin for us and Svetlana. Vake it into ze finals and ve'll be rooting for vyou. Now go, Svetlana vill handle zis." Svetlana said and Diamond nodded and took off. Eva was about to chase her but Svetlana stopped her.

* * *

><p>Diamond dodged Duncan and pushed Trent out of the way and reached the plane.<p>

"Looks like Diamond is one of the final three for the game." Chris announces.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Duncan and Trent." Chris said as the two left the plane.<p>

"DIAMOND HAS MPD!" Eva shouted before being thrown out the plane by Chef and Diamond sighed in relief.

"Looks like I'll be rooting for you now." Mike said and kissed Diamond. Diamond kissed back as Chef pulled Mike away and threw him out the plane.

* * *

><p>"Who will make it into the final two? What will be the challenge that will spook the three? Why am I asking some questions? Have some of these answers be revealed next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris says as the screen was about to turn black but we cut to the aftermath.<p>

"Tune in next time to see us!" Frank said as Odd smiled and waved in the background and the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond: At least we know the final three.<strong>

**Mike: Diamond, Cody, and Gwen. Surprised I'm not there? Well I made it fourth! Great thing!**

**Kisu: Review, PM, or vote on the new poll for who you think is going to win Total Drama Return!**


	22. Aftermath 3

**Me: Been awhile? Yeah it has. School has been getting to me. I need a break and here's the next chapter coming in.**

**Kisu: Thanks for the idea **_**Totaldramafan102**_**! You should read her new story called Total Drama: Warriors of Lyoko!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama you guys watched as Cody, Gwen and Diamond made it to the finals! Here's the third aftermath coming in! I'm Frank and this is my sister Stephanie!" Frank introduced as Stephanie nodded.<p>

"We came up with something special for the final three, they gain awards for the three people for who support them the most in the season. But before that we got some time to kill so we're going to Odd who's chatting with fourth placer Mike!" Stephanie said and we soon see Odd sitting on a chair while messing with a microphone and Mike lay on the couch, sleeping.

"GET TO WORK!" Frank yelled and Mike fell off the couch and hit the plant set on the table and broke the glass and Odd jumped and crashed into the table. Both boys moan as Stephanie glared at her brother.

"Really? Now let's go with fifth placer Eva while we wait for the interns to take care of the injured." Stephanie said and we soon see Eva storm onto the stage with an angered expression.

"So Eva, how's it going since you've been taken down by two people with MPD?" Frank asked and Eva threw her chair at him and he ducked but it hit his fixed Mal Jr puppet and broke him. Frank cried and Kenji rolled his eyes.

"We'll be back after the break. Frank come on, get up." Stephanie said and the screen turned black.

* * *

><p>"And we're back with Mike and Odd!" Stephanie said and Kenji sat where Frank was supposed to be. We soon see Odd and Mike walk on stage but Mike has some bandages wrapped around his head and Odd had a sling for his fractured arm.<p>

"So Mike, who do you think is going to win?" Kenji asked and Mike blinked and we see a bit of red in his eyes.

"My girl Diamond of course! I'm rooting for her all the way!" Mike said and Odd looked at him with a glare.

"Well, we're about out of time for more questioning so we're going to get with the special challenge here!" Stephanie said and a platform rises and we see a giant obstacle course full of dangerous traps.

"We're going to have our special three that are dating the final three go and take care of this. Mike, Sierra and Trent you're going to be on the next challenge and are going to compete in this mess of a course." Kenji said and we soon see Frank walk out with a fixed again Mal Jr.

"I'm back from the store! Oh man, I'm late for this!" Frank said and pushed Kenji out of the way and Kenji stumbled into the guy who was supposed to start the competition. The intern accidentally blew his horn and the three chosen jumped out of their seats and began the course. Mike gasped and Svetlana came out for the first part of the competition and Sierra punched a shark and Trent hit a bear with his guitar.

"Um, let's see who wins!" Frank stuttered out as Vito gained control and swam with the sharks and Trent started to jump in trees and Sierra jumped into a random volcano. The three pale as Manitoba fought a mutated crocodile.

"FOR CODY!" Sierra screamed as she dove into the fight with Manitoba and the crocodile. Trent jumped in and Moon flew into the battle. Kenji gulped and Manitoba ran out of the fight and reached the finish. But the possessed knight from the temple was there. Mal took control and had a stare down with it as Trent broke free from the fight and ran after Mal.

"Get out of my way peon." Mal plainly said and pushed the knight out of the way and reached the finish line as Mike took over. Sierra crashed into Trent and they both crashed into Mike at the same time.

"Looks like Mike won first place with the help of his personalities. Trent and Sierra were tied for second so Diamond gets the good award and Cody and Gwen get the second best one." Frank said as Kenji dove into the fight between the crocodile and Moon.

"Don't worry mate, I got this." Kisu said and threw his rope into the fight and pulled out Moon. The fight continued on though and Kumiko sighed.

"I got this." Kumiko said and walked into the fight and dragged Kenji out and Frank hit the button that retracted the course with the crocodile.

"Now this is what I call comedy gold!" Courtney said as Kenji was slapped in the face by the ten year old Aussie and the thirteen year old Japanese girl.

"I got a message from the producers sis. We've got to give the final three two people to help them out." Frank said and closed his phone and Stephanie sighed.

"Odd and Mike can be with Diamond. Sierra and me can be with Cody. Last but not least Gwen can get Trent and Duncan." Noah said and closed his book and Frank high-fives Stephanie.

"There's the special two for them! Thanks Noah!" Stephanie said and Noah nodded.

"Well, we're gonna sign out for today's aftermath. Soon enough you'll see the final two! The next challenge will be spooky with a bit of a twist for them. Maybe we'll see something surprising? Tune in next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Odd signs off before getting punched in the face by Geoff and Frank.

"I wanted to do it!" Geoff yelled and Frank slapped him.

"No, I'm host of this aftermath so I do it!" Frank yelled back and the two fought as the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There it is! The chapter for you!<strong>

**Mike: Review, PM, or vote on the poll for who you're gonna root for next episode!**

**Diamond: HAHAHA! I will be in the finale for sure with those votes!**

**Kisu: But who will be the other if you do?  
>Kumiko shrugs as a new OC walks out with a grin.<strong>

**Nika: Guess who the new OC will be and what she will do next episode!**

**Kenji: Also another question. Which persona of Diamond's do you see Mike having? And why?**


	23. Jail is a crazy place for finalists

**Me: I'm back with another one. Today's episode will declare the final two and who will be the winner of Total Drama Return.**

**Mike: Pretty good reviews for who would be best in my mind and Puelor was the winner.**

**Diamond: Also **_**That one Mudkip**_**, you may be right with the girl thing. The author made a slip up that you caught with ease.**

**Kisu: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, the new OC, Diamond and her personalities**

**Kumiko: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the most haunted episode of Total Drama yet! We're right now with our final three in a hard core challenge that one may be too ready for. Tune in to see what happens on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris introduced.<p>

* * *

><p>We go to see Diamond, Cody and Gwen in first class.<p>

"I wonder who will make it to the final two." Diamond pondered.

"Probably me." Cody said and Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Maybe I will, who knows." Gwen says.

"Well good luck to who may get into the final two, right?" Diamond said and the two nodded.

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"Kinda surprised that I haven't heard Trinity talking much lately. Sukai must have told her the future and she's worried about something. Crystal has been complaining since Mike was voted off. That Brazilian girl needs to calm down."

**Cody: **"I'm surprised I made it this far. Just like World Tour but this time I will make it to the finals and win!" He raises a fist into the air and smiled.

**Gwen: **"Being the final three, nice. I'm just hoping that everything will be fine and the final two will be chosen soon."

**End**

"Come on to the virtual room for the challenge that'll scare you!" Chris said and the three went into the virtual room.

"Today's challenge is simple. You got to go into the virtual prison and rescue two contestants. The two contestants with their rescued partners get to advance into the finals. From the aftermath the three of you gain an advantage in the challenge from all the zombies and other monsters in the game." Chris said and the three slipped on a helmet and went into the virtual game.

* * *

><p>"The heck?" Diamond said and looked at the two guns lying in front of her. She sighed and picked them up and shot one into the air. It made a mark and she rolled her eyes and put them into her pockets.<p>

**Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"My one rule, never to truly use a gun against someone. Those things make me sick! Maybe Trinity can come out since she's the only one I can trust with a gun."

**End**

"Why a spear?" Cody asked and picked up a spear. He twirled it around and the blunt side hit him in the head. He rubbed his head and walked off with the spear.

We cut to see Gwen fiddling with the same spear. She sighs and throws it on the ground. She walks off into the future rooms of the abandoned prison.

Soon we cut back to Diamond walking through the halls when she heard a yelp coming from the closed jail cell. Her eyes turned blue and she cautiously walked over there and saw Odd flipping around and dodging blasts from a ghost with a cannon.

"D-Trinity! Get me out of here and take care of this thing!" Odd called out and Trinity shot at the ghost. It pierced through the thing and bounced back but Trinity flipped out of the way. She busted the lock and Odd jumped out while snatching the cannon from the ghost and it disappeared.

"Thanks for the save! Now let's see how this works, whoops!" Odd said and shot the roof which made a piece of concrete hit Trinity in the head.

**Confessionals**

**Odd: **"Okay let me piece this together. If Puelor was hit with that she'd become dumb for a bit. Crystal would be nice and weak. Chien would be a scared boy. Sora would release Dorlina. SSG I think she would become Wolfclaw and become evil. Sukai would be loud and obnoxious but what's Trinity?"

**End**

"WOAH!" Cody called out and blocked a attack with his spear. The monster swung its bat and Cody ducked this time.

"I'M COMING CODY! I'LL BREAK FREE FROM THIS CELL!" Sierra cried out and tried to break the bars but bent them with her strength. She took the spear from Cody and stabbed the monster until it disappeared.

"Thanks Sierra." Cody said and looked at her with a fearful expression.

"You're welcome Cody-kins." Sierra said and they walked off.

* * *

><p>We cut to see Gwen with a long piece of metal swinging it at the cage which held Trent.<p>

"Come on Gwen! You can do it!" Trent encouraged and Gwen broke the lock. They kissed and smiled as they began to walk off deeper into the place.

* * *

><p>We soon get back to see Trinity get off the ground with a blank expression and Odd became scared. She opened her eyes to show they were the same blue but had a bit of black in them.<p>

"Come on you weakling. Let's go." She said and Odd looked confused.

"Who are you? Trinity wasn't that mean." Odd said and the persona stared at Odd with an angry expression.

"It's Trin you idiot!" Trin said and hit Odd in the head and walked off.

**Confessionals**

**Odd: **"This is getting scary. Trin is more brave and bold than Trinity. Would that affect her skills?" He said with a nervous face.

**End**

We soon see a bunch of zombies in the halls where the three were walking from separate places. Trin pulled out the two guns and sprung into battle and Odd looked in shock as Trin shot with a crazed grin.

"Goodbye ya silly things!" Trin said and took out the rest of the zombies. Odd shot at the roof again but Trin dodged the concrete and walked on.

"Darn it, I missed." Odd mumbled and walked on with Trin.

* * *

><p>"Look out Cody!" Sierra called out and Cody ducked under a flying zombie.<p>

"How can they even fly?" Cody complained as he stabbed one of their heads off. Sierra swung her bat and made three zombies fly into a wall.

* * *

><p>"Come on Trent! Watch out!" Gwen called out as she threw her dropped spear to Trent and he stabbed a zombie head off. Gwen hit one with her metal pole and the fight was quickly settled and the two took off again.<p>

* * *

><p>"F*ck! I got to dodge this!" Mike complained as he ducked under a fire blast from a giant monster. He ran off in fear as the thing roared and sent an earthquake to the ground.<p>

"We're coming Mike!" Odd called out and shot his cannon at the beast. It roared and grabbed both Mike and Odd with its tentacles and they yelped. Odd's cannon fell and hit the ground and it shot off at the roof for the third time. Trin ran in and got hit with the concrete on accident and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Woah! That's a big ghost!" Cody said as Noah ducked under a water blast.<p>

"You think?" Noah plainly said as Sierra threw her bat but it went through the ghost. Noah and Cody stared at her with a confused expression and she shrugged.

"Watch out for the big guy!" Duncan called out and Gwen ducked under a thunder blast from the giant zombie.

"Here, try to throw this in its eye." Trent said and Gwen nodded. She threw it but it hit the zombie's leg. It roared and the three screamed.

* * *

><p>"D*mn, that didn't feel good." Diamond complained as she sat up to see Mike and Odd being swung around by the giant monster.<p>

"That's not good. I got a cannon and a gun, what to do." Diamond muttered and picked up the cannon but it had no ammo left. Diamond's last option was to use the gun to save her friends. She gulped and picked them up and shot at the beast. It roared and dropped Mike and Odd.

"This is goodbye ya' know!" Diamond said and the monster disappeared. Mike hugged Diamond and Odd smiled and cheered.

"Diamond's gonna be in the finale!" Odd said.

"That might not be true Odd, we got to wait to see if it's true." Mike pointed out and Odd sighed.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to kill a thing that's not living?" Cody asked and Noah snapped his fingers.<p>

"Take away what's keeping it here. What's real that we can touch that the ghost has?" Noah pondered and Sierra clapped.

"It has a knife! Take out the knife in its hands Cody!" Sierra said and Cody threw his spear and hit the knife. It imploded and the ghost howled and disappeared.

"AH! Cody is in the finals!" Sierra said and hugged Cody.

"We're not that sure yet Sierra. Maybe Cody didn't make it in time." Noah said as the eight people were pulled out of the virtual reality.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I've got to say that was a funny game. The two that'll be in the finale are Diamond and Cody! Gwen, you're going home tonight. Also as a reward for making it into the finale I'll let the extra contestants that helped the finalists stay with them until we reach our final destination." Chris said and Diamond and Cody cheered and Gwen sighed.<p>

Soon enough Duncan, Trent and Gwen were sent out of the plane. The two finalists were hanging out in first class with their friends.

"This was a good battle today. May the best person win the game, right Cody?" Diamond asked and Cody nodded.

"We should be partying right now! Not relaxing like some people!" Odd said and pointed at Noah and he rolled his eyes.

"He's right! Let's party!" Mike said and Diamond smiled. Sierra threw candy and Cody started to try to collect it all but Odd wasn't backing down from the challenge. Noah read his book and Diamond hugged Mike.

* * *

><p>"Got your stupid papers." A girl with brown eyes and purple hair said with her French accent and Chris took the papers and smiled.<p>

"Thanks Claire! Now I can sign off this episode." Chris said and Claire walked off with an annoyed look. Lagisa followed after her and we look back at Chris.

"Tune in to see who will win the season. Who will be rooting for who? Will anyone bring anymore drama back to the show for the finale? Will I ever get something special? Tune in to see what happens next time on Total, Drama, Return!" Chris signs off and we cut to see the final two with smiles on their faces and the screen turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: Diamond and Cody made it to the finals, nice.<strong>

**Diamond: Told ya I would make it!**

**Cody: But I will win!**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?  
>Cody points at Claire.<strong>

**Claire: He followed me here.**

**Kumiko: Meet the French girl with OCD called Claire!**

**Claire: I DON'T HAVE OCD!**

**Kisu: You do act like you have it Shelia.**

**Kenji: Review, PM, or vote on the poll for who you think should win!**

**Nika: Diamond will win.**

**Me: I think Cody might. *wink*  
>Diamond and Cody look at the author for an answer for who wins.<strong>

**Me: Okay, I plan to make an alternative ending for who will win so people will be happy. There's three ways. One with Cody winning, one with Diamond winning and the last one will be the most jacked up one.**


	24. The Final Episode

**Me: I'm back with the original finale! The alternative ending will be a blooper at the end and the jacked up ending will be the final chapter.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, Claw, Claire, Kisu, Kenji, Nika, Kumiko, Wolfclaw, SSG, Sukai, Diamond and her personalities**

**Mal: Okay **_**Guest **_**the author will plan out a Sora and me moment together with something special planned in it. **

**Kumiko: Thanks for all those reviews! But how come only ONE person voted on the new poll? That's how easy the author picked the original winner.**

**Kisu: Enjoy mates!**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama we gained the final two, Cody and Diamond! Gwen got the boot for not saving her three from the haunted virtual jail. We met up with Trinity's other side that's braver called Trin. Odd tried to bring Diamond back and the last shot brought her back. Sierra and Noah helped Cody win his place while Odd and Mike helped Diamond win her place. Who will win this time on Total, Drama, Return?!" Chris said and Claire gave him some coffee. He drank it and spit it out on her.<p>

"THIS IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Claire shrieked and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Cody, wake up!" Sierra screamed but Cody didn't wake up. Odd and Cody ate too much candy and gained a sugar rush and soon crashed.<p>

"ODD DELLA ROBBIA! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL PERSONALLY HAVE CRYSTAL THROW YOU OUT THE PLANE!" Diamond yelled and was held back by Vito and Noah from hurting the sleeping blond. Odd quickly shot up and ran off in fear and Vito let go. Diamond charged on and dragged Noah with her as Vito laughed.

"HELP!" Noah yelled and soon hit a wall from Diamond's kick. She stopped and nervously laughed.

"Sorry Noah forgot that you were there." Diamond said and helped Noah up and Odd came back. Mike gained control and the four looked at Cody.

"How are we gonna wake him up?" Mike asked and Sora took over Diamond.

"Like this." Sora said and snapped her fingers. Her wand came to her and the four non-contestants backed away. Sora hit Cody in the head and smoke covered him. The smoke cleared and Cody stretched and yawned.

"Morning guys!" Cody said happily and Sora smiled and put away her wand. Sierra ran and hugged Cody and Mal took control of Mike and walked over to Sora.

"So, my Kitsune is working on her magic? That's good, you're gonna cause a bit of chaos with it right?" Mal questioned and Sora smirked.

"Yeah Mr. Malevolent! This Kitsune Illusionist is gonna bring down the house!" Sora said and they started to make out. Odd rolled his eyes and Noah handed him a book. Odd took it and hit the two in the head.

"OW!" Mike and Diamond shouted and glared at Odd. Odd smirked and a loud sound went off. Everyone screamed as the ground gave out on them and they landed on a bouncy trampoline. Diamond and Cody were pulled away by giant robot hands and the other four got worried.

"Don't be worried dudes and dudettes! They're getting prepared for half of the final challenge." Geoff said and Mike sighed in relief.

"What is the challenge?" Noah asked.

"Well, you four have already chosen a side so you're not gonna compete in this part but Diamond and Cody are gonna save the other contestants from the dangerous course. They're given robot suits built by Cameron and B so they'll be safe. The first one with their saved contestants wins a bonus for the next challenge. Me and Geoff have chosen team Cody so we don't have to compete." Bridgette said and pointed to a screen that showed Cody and Diamond with robot suits on. Mike and Odd sat on one side of the aftermath gallery and Noah and Sierra sat with Bridgette and Geoff on the other side.

* * *

><p>"Great, just great! I got to be in some fancy robot suit just to save my friends to make it to the end of the finale!" Diamond complained and looked around. She heard a scream and ran to it. She saw Gwen with Leshawna, Zoey and Dawn backing away from some monster. Trent was distracting it and she shot at the thing. It yelped and ran off and the five were taken out of the game and sat with Odd and Mike.<p>

We soon cut to Cody in his robot suit. He looks around with his shooter ready and jumped in a bush.

"Look out!" The Dakotazoid roared and the people who were on her shoulder cheered as she fought a giant monster. Cody shot at it and it exploded. Dakota soon became her normal self and Beth, Brick, Eva, Heather, Kadie, Sadie and Sam were placed on Cody's team.

We cut back to Diamond shooting a monster and Alejandro, B, Cameron, Courtney, Izzy, Jo, Owen, Lindsay and Tyler cheer and are sent to Diamond's team.

We also cut back to see Cody saving Anne Maria, Duncan, Ezekiel, Mr. Coconut, Harold, Justin, Lightning, and Staci. They're soon sent to Cody's team and we flash back to Diamond with Scott, Kyoka, DJ, and Blaineley. Soon both Diamond and Cody were sent out of the game to see their friends and enemies on their teams.

"Looks like both teams are even after all. Well there's no advantage for them in this final challenge to determine the winner of Total Drama Return and who will get the million." Chris said as Chef held the suitcase that contained the million dollars.

"Well, what's the final contest?" Jo asked.

"Well this finale contains your teammates that are gonna cheer you on. They'll give the final two power-ups to beat the other until one of them is down. The one still standing will be the winner of Total Drama Return." Chris said and Diamond and Cody went into the virtual world.

The place had cords all over the floor connecting to different places in the ground. Diamond and Cody had their original looks when they entered the game. The battlefield was a plain old desert but trees were placed at different areas.

* * *

><p>"Give Diamond a sword!" Blaineley said and Cameron typed on the computer for Diamond's helmet. Everyone had their different opinions and Cameron was getting confused.<p>

"STOP IT! YOU'RE CONFUSING HIM SO MUCH!" Odd shouted and everyone froze and looked at him.

"I think we should watch what happens and give Diamond what she needs so she can beat Cody." Odd said and the others came to an agreement. But Cody's team was already giving him something to use to fight.

* * *

><p>"Taste the saber!" Cody called out and tried to slash Diamond with a saber he gained. Diamond had a sword and fought back and the two began to have a stalemate. Diamond smirked and her yellow eyes became green.<p>

"Take this! RISING SOUL!" Chien called out and jammed a green orb into Cody's saber. Cody's saber exploded and he was pushed back but be stood his ground. Diamond's eyes became red and she soon gained a guitar.

"What's with the guitar?" Cody asked and Sora strummed a loud chord on her guitar and Cody was blasted off. He crashed into a tree and he gained two guns. He hummed the 'mission impossible' tune and shot at Sora. The guitar was destroyed and Diamond's eyes became purple and she growled.

"YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE GUITAR, SORA! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR IT!" Crystal yelled out and didn't know she was in control as she had her eyes closed and started to throw kicks and punches at Cody.

"Oh, can I get something to stop this?!" Cody yelled out to the sky as Crystal destroyed the two guns.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do?" Noah asked and Eva growled.<p>

"Give Cody a machine gun! A bomb or something to destroy that girl!" Eva yelled out and punched the keyboard to the computer. **(1)**

The computer sparked and turned off and everyone glared at Eva. The keyboards buttons were all pushed in so no one knows what Cody will get.

* * *

><p>Diamond's eyes flashed orange as Cody gained a car. He looked at it in confusion only to get scared when SSG picked it up and tried to throw it at him. He dodged it and her eyes became white and she gained a scythe. Cody gained a pillow and he tried to block the scythe but the weapon cut through the pillow with ease.<p>

"WAIT! Let's have a fair fight between me and Diamond. Please?" Cody pleaded and Sukai sighed. Diamond gained control and smiled.

"Take my final attack!" Cody called out and soon gained something useful, a rotating orb that sparked with power. He ran full speed and Diamond gained Rising Soul. Both collided and they formed a blackish purple orb that started to cover the whole area. It soon turned pure white and exploded with the two in it. The smoke cleared and both were on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Wait, who's the winner then?" Courtney asked as both teams looked at the giant screen showing both on the ground.<p>

"The first person to stand up wins it!" Chris says and we go back to the two. Both were not moving at all. We soon zoom into Diamond's mind to see her staring at a white orb.

"Are you gonna accept them or no?" Sukai asked and Diamond looked at her. Trinity put a hand on her shoulder and she sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye if I accept my past then, right?" Diamond asked and Crystal nodded.

"When you accept your past Daiyamondo then we'll disappear for good. None of us may even come back but we want the best for you. From that attack you're dying from the inside out." Puelor said and pointed to the slowly fading mind.

"I just can't! You guys mean a lot to me!" Diamond said and began to retract her hand.

"We'll always be with you senorita! You'll gain our skills and everything! We're not going to fully leave." Chien said and smiled. Diamond put her hand over the orb and Puelor put hers on top. Trinity and Chien put theirs next on top. Crystal does the same with Sora and Sukai was left with SSG.

"We need everyone's acceptation." Sukai said and snapped her fingers. The bolted door soon appeared and the one and only Dorlina walked out with a grim expression.

"I guess it's that time, right?" Dorlina questioned and Sukai nodded.

"Then we'll go along with it then." Dorlina said and put her hand on top with Sukai.

"I guess this is the final moment!" SSG said and put her hand on the very top.

"Thank you all for being there for me, thank you." Diamond said and all their hands touched the orb together and a bright light consumed them all.

* * *

><p>Both bodies of Cody and Diamond began to twitch. Diamond opened her eyes to show that they became brown. Her hair slowly changed from her bright blue and yellow to black and brown. Cody moves his hand and struggles to get up and Diamond moves both hands and legs to sit up. Cody soon does the same and both wince in pain. Diamond stands up and Cody does soon after.<p>

* * *

><p>"And the winner of a million dollars and the winner of Total Drama Return is Diamond!" Chris says and gives Diamond the suitcase. She sighs and soon Geoff throws a party.<p>

"Are you ok Dia?" Odd asked and walked over to Diamond.

"I lost my personalities Odd." Diamond responded and Odd patted her on the back.

"If Mike got his back then you'll get yours back again soon." Odd said and flashed her his signature cheshire cat grin.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Diamond says and smiles. Odd smiled and Mike walked over with a happy expression.

"We got one more episode to go. It's the final aftermath of the show!" Mike says and hugs his girlfriend. She smiled and looks at the crowd of people.

**Final Confessionals**

**Diamond: **"This may be the end of my personalities. Or maybe not what from Mike's personalities coming back and all but I think I still can keep on going. I have a boyfriend who cares about me, a best friend who actually helps me the best way he can and other great friends from the show." She smiled to show her full row of teeth. "I guess when I merged with my personalities I gained SSG's powers a bit, I gained a new tooth from that." She sighs and stares at the camera. "If anything can ruin this then come at me tomorrow! I dare it too!" She challenged and flashed the camera a smile. "Valentine's day is tomorrow, can't wait to get Mike something though!"

**End of Final Confessionals**

"Maybe something bad will happen next episode? Who knows? Tune in tomorrow to see the final episode of Total, Drama, Return! Really, that is the last episode!" Chris signs out

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Haha! The label could have fooled you! But I'm sad to say Diamond's personalities are gone.<strong>

**Diamond: WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA BRING THEM BACK?!**

**Me: Not in this! Don't get mad at me since you didn't read the script!  
>Diamond and the author enter a heated argument<strong>

**Mike and Cody look at each other with blank expressions**

**Mike: Review or PM!**

**Cody: Here's the alternative ending! It starts at the place marked with a one!**

* * *

><p>Eva was about to punch the keyboard but Duncan and Lightning pulled her back. She growled as the fight soon continued and Cody was winning since the keyboard wasn't broken and his team was throwing in items so he could match each persona.<p>

"RISING SOUL/ENERGY BALL!" Diamond and Cody shout and all the contestants looked to see Diamond and Cody running towards each other with sphere shaped weapons. Noah gave Cody a pin point and Cody ducked under Diamond's attack and got her with the Energy Ball. She flew back and crashed into the ground.

Soon both were brought out of the game.

"And Cody is the winner of a million dollars and Total Drama Return!" Chris announces and the contestants cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Cody: There's the alternative ending<strong>

**Kisu: *pants because he's out of breath* EVERYONE PANIC!**

**Claire: Why?**

**Kisu: The author is planning to continue her other stories soon! Also the next episode is the most crazed and jacked up ending ever thought up! Mal is gonna kill me though.**

**Kumiko: Why is Mal gonna kill you?**

**Kisu: I may have spoiled the ending to him and he's not pleased at all.  
>Kenji hits him in the head with a rolled up newspaper and he sighs.<strong>

**Nika: Sora and Mal. That's what sums up what he told Mal.**

**Mal: WHERE'S THAT D*MN AUSTRALIAN! HE JUST SIGNED HIS DEATH WISH AND I'M BRINGING IT TO HIM!**

**Claire: YOU SYMEMETRICAL GARBAGE!  
>She gets two guns and starts to try to shoot Mal<strong>

**Odd: Like Mike said. Review or PM**

**Claire and Mal: DIE!**

**Odd: Don't believe what Mal and Claire say sometimes. Well I'm signing off for the author since Diamond and her are still in their fight.  
>He waves to the readers<strong>

**Odd: See ya next time for the final episode! Review or PM!**


	25. The Final Episode, Really!

**Shinx: I'm back baby! This is the final chapter of Total Drama Return!**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or any other reference except for Lucifer, Max, and Diamond**

**Odd: Also the author gives tells that they're gonna be three sequels after this coming very soon. And that My Persona Problems was erased but will be recreated sometime later. Total Drama The Movie (Diamond's Piece) is also updated today with this segment! And a new story called I Didn't Do It has been made!  
>Kisu and Mal walk out glaring at each other.<strong>

**Kisu and Mal: Shout out to **_**That one Mudkip**_** for us in the story with someone else (Shinx: I'm keeping it a secret for you)**

**Kumiko: Yeah, Mal got some bruises and gunshot wounds from Claire, Kisu got a bump on his head and Claire got some scratches from them.**

**Diamond: Let's get on with it and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And here's the final segment of Total Drama Return!" Chris says and we soon see Geoff and Bridgette with Stephanie and Frank.<p>

"This is the awards ceremony for the show and some special bonus for the teens that didn't win for a special chance to win a thousand dollars!" Stephanie said and Diamond rolled her eyes.

"Here's the first award for the best unknown antagonist that has not gain karma! Our nominees are Eva, Courtney and Mal!" Frank said and pulled out an envelope. He soon opens it and coughs.

"The winner of the award is Eva folks!" Stephanie said for him and Eva snatched the award away.

"Now the special bonus because someone had to blow them all up!" Frank said and glared at the laughing Izzy.

"Well in this challenge you have to-", Kenji was cut off by a giant crash being heard. Everyone ran off into the new room of the virtual room to see the computer sparking and beeping like crazy.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Harold screamed and Chris nervouisly laughed.

"I had the interns try to reengineer the machine so I could make more and sell them to make a lot of money." Chris said and people had to hold back Jo and Eva from killing Chris.

"If this keeps up." Diamond mutters and runs to the computer and starts typing like crazy. Odd immediately recognized what she was typing and freaked out.

"DON'T USE THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Odd screamed. (**A/N: If you know Code Lyoko then hint: Jermey sequence) **A bright light began to form up and slowly grew and sucked up some of the cast members.

"This is goodbye then." Diamond whispered and hugged Odd. He had shock written all over his face as she released and he was consumed by the light. She took out Mike's medallion and broke it in half and attached another string to the other broken side. She put it in Mike's hand and kissed him.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Mike asked and tears began to sprout near his eyes. Diamond hugged him and pulled away as the bright light got them and soon the whole area was covered by it.

* * *

><p>The blazing sun and a car screech woke up Diamond and she opened her eyes to see Courtney looking at her with an angry expression.<p>

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD?! RIGHT NOW ME AND THE REST OF THE CAST ARE TRYING TO SAVE OUR FAME AND YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" Courtney screeched and Diamond jumped away. She looked around and saw DJ's bus full of some of the angry and yet confused cast members of TDI and TDA.

"Calm down princess, she might have been scared of you and fainted on the ground or something." Duncan calmed Courtney down and she sighed.

"Well, are you coming along with us or not?" Gwen asked and Diamond couldn't help but nod. She followed them into the bus and sat next to Sierra and the bus quickly sped off again and met up with Alejandro and his bus full of so called 'new' contestants. Diamond slowly remembered the episode and gulped when it got to Duncan and Courtney kissing. She ran up and tried to steer it but Duncan was in the way and Owen screamed.

"Courtney, the wheel!" Gwen called out in panic and Courtney realized what was going on but couldn't help at all as it drove off the cliff and was about to crash until Leshawna's bra saved them but not the bus totally.

"Ok, you guys stay here and we'll get some help." Geoff said and took some of the cast with him. Bridgette stayed for a tan and Diamond forgot what was gonna happen and stayed with the cast also. A day passed on with a night until Chris saved the cast members left and they all piled into the so called bus.

"And now you're gonna be featured on the new season of Total Drama, Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said and Diamond froze. Now she was gonna be on the new season of Total Drama. She had something to say soon after and she wasn't too happy about it.

"I'm f*cking screwed." Diamond muttered as the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Diamond's effort was hilarious to type out. There's the beginning of the sequel when I decide to type it. <strong>

**Mike: Review or PM!**


	26. Sequels and Total Drama Citizens!

**Shinx: Shinx here with another special message for those who read ****_Total Drama Return!_**** I have written the sequel, other than World Tour My Way, and it's called ****_Total Drama Citizens, _****and it continues off without the return to the past. As well as some couples still and it crossovers with Lab Rats, I'd want to give you that message... heh heh. **

**Mike: I guess you can review or PM...**


End file.
